


The Heart beat of Albion

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 76
Words: 82,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: For five hundred years Albion gone without nothing, but the spirit. One by one, it gains its Will and Soul. The final piece, the Heart beat arrives and Albion is once more alive. Many times, they all cross paths, but only the true of these parts can only be revealed in the light of the heartbeat.





	1. The Heart Beat begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292644) by Callikitty5. 



Little sparrow ran in the streets of Bowerstone market, many people smiled as she passed. The child was quite unusual, though, even at a glance you could tell she was different, with the rarest hair colour and the rarest eye colour, she was truly a secret treasure. Her hair was a deep flowing red, as if her hair had been dipped in the sky at sunset, and her eyes were a true hazel, they were constantly change depending on her mood or location. But the most unusual thing about her was, even though she was only 7 years of age, she was incredibly strong and was often helping out at the docks to bring in merchandise. She jumped down the steps of the bridge and to a boat, but she stopped as she saw a giant pirate ship.

"Be careful there little Sparra, Pirates in these parts is never a good sign." A Crate carrier warned, placing a crate of veg down.

"I know Collin. I'm always careful." Sparrow smiled, he just laughed and nodded.

"That is true enough." He agreed.

"So, this is for the veg stall right." Sparrow looked at the crate.

"Yep, we also have a crate for the pub, and the Alchemist." Collin nodded.

"Right, Time to get to work." Sparrow lifted up the first crate and began heading back up to the main market area.

"Good morning Little Sparrow." Marie, the veg stall owner smiled. "Thanks for bringing this up."

"No problem. Have a wonderful day." Sparrow smiled brightly. She enjoyed helping out the people of Bowerstone. She and her older sister Rose were orphans, she had no idea what happened to her parents, or who they were, Rose had little memory of them and even so, she didn't like to talk about them. So, Sparrow did what she could to help out. Because of her strength, she figured she could begin to work, even though everyone was doubtful at first. Now, Sparrow spent most of her day helping out to earn a little gold. But, on occasions, those who she helped would give her and Rose a warm meal, or a treat like a bar of chocolate. Rose worked cleaning houses in Bowerstone old town.

After delivering all the crates, Sparrow stretched, the sun was shining today, it was nice. The bright blue sky seemed endless. Sparrow watched it as she walked, but she walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She looked up to see a man in red, he was glaring down at her at if she was a piece of mud on his shoe. Sparrow felt a dislike to him, but a connection, which was annoying. But, she noticed how he had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in the old part of Bowerstone?" He scowled, Malcom, the book shop owner went to speak up, but Sparrow got there first.

"I live there, yes. But I help out around Bowerstone Market to earn gold so me and my sister can eat." Sparrow replied cheerfully. "I like your eyes, there like the sky." That comment took the man back. He glanced down at the child before him, he took in her hair and eye colour.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked.

"Nope, but I am guessing you're the owner of that big Pirate ship. A little over decorated if you ask me, it would be a lot faster if it was lacked on the over design." Sparrow said, the man was really surprised, how did this child not know of him? And insult his ship over all things.

"Little Sparrow, come here." The Bar keeper said, she looked at him, to see all the adults were watching worried.

"Why?" she asked.

"He's Reaver." The Bar keeper replied.

"The pirate king." Sparrow looked at him in surprised. "That's just a title. Pirates don't have a king, they don't listen to anyone." Sparrow added after an afterthought. The adults watched her exasperated, why didn't she ever listen.

"From the looks of it, you don't listen either." Reaver sated. Sparrow giggled.

"Sometimes. Have a lovely day sir." Sparrow smiled and walked off again, Reaver watched her go with amazement. She did know, and she didn't care? The insolent child was lucky not to have a bullet through her head.

"Please, don't think anything of her attitude sir. She is only 7 and is the only one willing to work on a very low wage. She is the one who does all the moving of the crates on and off our ships." Malcom spoke up.

"How is she able to lift a crate?" Reaver asked

"We have no idea, but we know she can." Malcom replied. Reaver watched Sparrow as she stopped to look at the window of a clothes shop, before heading back towards Old town.

"Interesting." He muttered.

"Rose!" Sparrow bound round to their little hut home, but found a dog. Her eyes brightened up, the dog watched her. "Doggy!" She laughed and ran and hugged it. "so, warm. Are you staying with us? Did Rose find you?" she asked, the Dog barked and wagged its tail. "Yay, so you're our new friend, our…you can be our guard Dog! You need a strong name…Hey, I met the Pirate King today, he intimidated everyone in town, including the sheriff, so how about the name Reaver?" Sparrow was grinning from ear to ear. The dog barked again and licked her face.

"You again, I am sure I didn't wish for you." Rose came around the corner and frowned at the dog.

"Evening Rose, how was your day?" Sparrow asked.

"I feel for a merchant's stupid mumblings." Rose sighed. "I got five gold pieces to buy a music box. The guy said, and a blind woman at that, said that all I had to do was turn the handle three times and make a wish. The woman knew my wish, and my name. I felt like I had to believe her, so I brought it and used it. Then it vanished! Right before my eyes… I am sorry Sparrow." Rose frowned.

"It's okay Big sis, we can get everything right. What did you wish for?" Sparrow asked.

"To live in a castle." Rose frowned.

"I would have wished for a dog, but now we have one. So, I don't think I have anything I want more." Sparrow smiled. "I have you and now, we have Reaver!"

"Reaver?" Rose grinned, looking at the dog.

"I met the Pirate kings, Reaver. He scared everyone, but I wasn't. So, I thought, he..." Sparrow stopped as the dog growled. "She could be our guard dog and called her Reaver." Sparrow explained, Rose smiled, she loved her sister's carefree logic and understanding of the hostile world around her. But it also worried her, she didn't want Sparrow to grow up to be someone who could be easily taken advantage of. Sparrow yawned and stretched. "He had nice eyes." She mumbled as the sun began to set. Every night without fail, Sparrow got sleepy at sunset.

"Who did?" Rose asked

"The pirate king, had eyes like the sky." She muttered, she crawled over to her little rag blanket and lay down. "So, bright, so blue…" She trailed off as she fell asleep, Reaver the Dog went over and curled up next to her.

"Take care of her girl." Rose smiled and went to her own blanket, yet she was doubtful that she would be able to sleep.

 

A few hours passed, and Rose was woken by Reaver growling. She got up to see some guards.

"What do you want?" she asked

"We work for Lord Lucien, he would like to see you in the castle." One said, Rose looked back at Sparrow, it was going to be hell trying to get her up.

"Sure, hang on. Sparrow?" Rose shook her sister.

"No sun rose, wait for the sun." Sparrow muttered. Rose sighed.

"But, Lord Lucien wants to see us." Rose said

"Come back for me when the sun is awake." Sparrow mumbled. Rose sighed, it wouldn't be the first night she left Sparrow alone, she looked at Reaver.

"Stay with her girl, I'll be back in the morning." Rose went off with the guards.

"Bad man Rosie, be careful." Sparrow whispered in her sleepy haze, but only Reaver was there to hear her. She whimpered and lay down once more.

 

Lord Lucien paced his study, there was another girl. He knew it, he asked the guards the directions to their little hut home. He snuck out of Castle Fairfax and headed to Bowerstone Old town. A man with blue lines saw him, and frowned and decided to follow. He lost sight of him in the market place. Reaver was just leaving the Bar, a pleased smirk on his face. The two men saw each other froze, they felt the air grown tense, then a single bullet hot resounded through the air. The people in the pub and in the houses, all around, woke and ran out as the ground shuddered beneath them. Reaver looked towards Old town.

"It came from that direction." He said, He and the other man joined the men of Bowerstone market and soon the men of Bowerstone old town, as they search for the source. A Dog ran up to them barking. It grabbed a man's jacket and began pulling him down between houses, everyone followed, the sight befell was a horrid one. Sparrow lay on her back, a single bullet hole in her small chest.

"Sparrow!" Malcom gasped, the alchemist rushed forward and felt her neck.

"She has a pulse!" He said. "We need to get her back to the Market; does anyone know how to remove a bullet without harming her much more."

"I can." Reaver said, the people were unsure how to act.

"I have some potions that can help in her healing too." The man with blue lines said. They got Sparrow to The Bar, resting her on a bed, they began to work on saving the child's life. The Dog sat outside the room, whimpering as she watched them work on her master.

The sun was just rising, when Reaver the dog, felt small fingers scratch the top of her head. She looked up at her master and whimpered. She sat up and looked at the semi-conscious girl.

"Good girl." She smiled weakly. "Good girl…" she said, she barked, which brought people running. Reaver had vanished in the night, but the blue lined man was watching her.

"Sparrow, are you okay, how are you feeling?" Collin asked

"My heart hurts…why does it hurt?" She asked

"You must have been in a deep sleep little on, someone shot you as you slept, your little friend here brought us to you." Malcom smiled, "We were able to save you because of her. And Reaver, he removed the bullet and this man…who, had some rare potions that healed up faster." He looked up at the blue lined man. He stepped forward and knelt next to the girl's bed.

"Your sister, Rose, wasn't it?" He asked, Sparrow nodded.

"Where is she? Where is Rose?" She asked.

"We found her body outside Castle Fairfax this morning, she had also been shot. But, she had been killed instantly. Sparrow's eyes widened, tear filled them, and for the first time, since she was a babe, she cried. The sound of her cries, echoed around the market place, everyone looked up to the room where the girl lay, listening to her cry for her only family. The man bowed his head, and stood.

"I am Garth. If she ever wants to know my name." He told Malcom, before he left. He looked up as the Sky became dark, rain poured from the sky, as if the Sky itself was too sharing the girls pain. Garth knew she was not a normal child, only a child of hero heritage could survive drinking his health potions, she was special, but he decided it was best for her to have a normal childhood as much as she could.


	2. The heart remains strong

A year later, Sparrow ran thought the market place, much like that day, she looked the same, but she was taller. She stopped at the gift stall.

"Do you have them?" She asked, the stall vendor, Joseph smiled. He pulled out some roses.

"Lovely, aren't they." He smiled.

"they are perfect. Thank you so much for getting them for me." Sparrow smiled back.

"We owe you for all your help. Anyone going with you?" Joseph asked

"Reaver." Sparrow replied simply, her companion bark and trotted over as he heard his name.

"Ah, yep, you should be pretty safe then." Joseph pet the dogs head. "But, be careful anyway."

"I will, thank you again." Sparrow smiled. She headed towards Old town. Granted, she had not been there since that day. Most of the time she had been resting and getting used to the fact her sister was no longer around. It was a rough few months for the people of Bowerstone Market, they tried to make her happy, but Sparrow wouldn't even break a smile. Every night had been filled with the sounds of her cries, the whole town had been depressed. But, eventually, her cries became less, and she began getting out more, even if it was just so she could sit under the clock and watch the sky. The town had decided to adopt her, all of them. Sparrow the child of Bowerstone. Life had been so hard on the 8-year-old, but Sparrow felt like it was going to be good in the end, like something had come out of that day. Reaver and Garth, men that saved her. She did often wonder what they were doing now. Reaver barked at her, she smiled down at him. As she walked through Old town she got happy smiles and hellos.

"Good morning Little Sparrow, visiting your sister?" A voice aske, she stopped and saw the blue lined man.

"Garth!" She smiled, she ran over to him, she stopped in front of him. "Hello." She said breathlessly.

"Hello to you too. How have you been?" Garth asked

"I am still adjusting, but everyone is looking after me now. I know Rose would be happy to know I am okay." Sparrow told him. "I never got to thank you. For saving me."

"It was no problem. It would have been immoral of me to stand by a let one so young die when I could have helped. May I join you?" He asked

"If you would like. Come on Reaver." Sparrow smiled.

"Reaver?" Garth asked, as they walked.

"My dog. I saw how everyone reacted to Reaver, and When I first saw him I thought' he could be our guard dog!' So, I called him Reaver." Sparrow explained. Garth thought about it, Reaver did seem to terrify everyone, he could see the logic of her view as one a child. They seemed to see things much more clearly than anyone else, their minds not yet narrow in the tiring mundane activities of everyday. Sparrow looked up at the man as they walked, one of his eyes was covered by metal eye patch, but his other eye caught her attention. "You have the same eyes." She stated.

"Umm…" Garth looked at her.

"You and pirate Reaver, you both have Blue eyes, like the sky." Sparrow told him. "I haven't meant anyone else with such eyes." Garth looked at her.

"I have not met anyone quite like you either." Garth said, Sparrow smiled.

"Rose always said I was one of a kind." Sparrow said, as they entered the cemetery. "she's over here." She took him over to a neatly kept grave. Sparrow placed the roses down and knelt in front of it. "Hi Rose, I didn't forget you, I have been trying to get used to my new life. The whole of Bowerstone Market is taking loving care of me." Sparrow spoke as if Rose was there in person. Garth folded his arm, this child was definitely one in a kind for sure.

 

"Are you sure?" Sparrow asked later that day, she had gone to Bower Lake with Garth to see him off to Brightwall.

"Yes, if you ever need any help, of any kind, I will be happy to help you. Just come and find me." Garth smiled.

"Okay, thank you Garth." She nodded, she waved him off. She didn't notice the blind woman watching her, Reaver barked and toward the Bowerstone path. "I'm coming, I know. Cathryn is making a cherry berry pie for pudding!" she giggled and ran after her friend. The blind watched as the girl and her pet ran back up the room with a small frown.

 

"Hold still." Kyle sighed, the stylist was trying to do the girls hair several days later.

"But, I don't want my hair cut!" She cried out

"Well, how are you going to manage it?" He sighed.

"I don't know…" Sparrow muttered.

"let me cut it a little, then, I have a cute hair style for you." Kyle said, everyone knew Sparrow was always fond of cute things. She gave in.

"Okay." She nodded, Kyle got to work. For the style, he plaited part of her side hair, so it rested against her cheek, he tied it with a cute pink bow. Sparrow looked in a mirror.

"You look every cute." Kyle smiled

"Yay, thank you." She said, she got off the chair. "See you later."

"see you." He watched her go, his next customer laughed.

"She's a little terror, isn't she?" They asked.

"Yes, but she makes life around her a little more exciting." Kyle smiled

 

Sparrow sat at the empty dock, holding the lute the general store owner gave her, she had been teaching herself how to play. She played a little tune, not noticing the pirate ship, nor the fact a certain pirate getting off. He, however, spotted her.

"So, she lived." He muttered.

"Thanks to you sir." Collin said, join him on the dock, he folded his arms. "It was difficult to begin with, but she's cheered up. We never got to thank you."

"Don't." Reaver told him, but he was interested in the unusual girl. He walked up to the market, leaving the girl to her music.

That night, Reaver was in the bar, when Sparrow came in.

"Evening Sparrow." The Bar keeper, Wilson, smiled.

"Evening. Need any help?" She asked

"No, we're good. How's your day been?" He asked, getting the girl a glass of Banana juice, Sparrow smiled.

"It was fun, I think I have a song I can play." She said proudly.

"Can we hear it?" A woman at a nearby table asked. Sparrow blushed.

"I don't think it's that good… and it's not done yet." She mumbled.

"At least play us the little bit you have, I am sure it is great." Wilson told her. Sparrow smiled and got her lute. She began to play an upbeat tune.

_"Hey ho little boat_  
_round about the world we go_  
_Never headed home_  
_la de doot n'dye day!_

_Hey ho little boat_  
_round about the world we go_  
_Never headed home_  
_la de doot n'dye day!_

_Keep on moving 'til we stop_  
_name all the stars anew,_  
_ring these islands round and round_  
_under the rising moon_." She sang, then stopped. "that's all I got." The bar clapped, besides Reaver, who watched her amazed, a very strange girl indeed.

"That was fantastic Sparrow, seems we got our very own bard here." Wilson smiled. Sparrow smiled and giggled.

"I don't want to be a bard." She shook her head.

"What do you want to be?" Malcom asked

"An Adventure. I want to travel and see the whole of Albion, then the entire world!" Sparrow declared. Her answered didn't surprised anyone, she was usually running off to explore. Reaver smirked, an idea formed, he would just have to wait until she was older. When she was the right age, he would claim her as his new treasure. He got up a left as the people fussed of the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song
> 
> Sailing song - S.J.Tucker


	3. The Bandit's grave mistake.

A few years later, on her 13th birthday, Sparrow was in the bar. She was happily talking to Wilson, who had married the beg stall vendor Marie, who expecting a child.

"13, it's hard to believe it's been 6 years already." Marie smiled, placing a bowl of warm porridge and blue berries in front of the girl.

"Yep, Reaver and I are going out to Bower lake to play in a bit." Sparrow smiled, taking a spoon full, her friend was next to her, eating a boar leg. She looked down at him and smiled. "I found a ball he likes to fetch. He's very good."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun. Be careful though, I heard bandits have been sighted around that area." Wilson warned.

"I heard they are kidnapping the gypsy's and sending them off somewhere." Sparrow said.

"You listen to the Nobel woman gossip too much." Marie sighed.

"I heard it from the guards around Bower lake." Sparrow told. "Should people try and stop the bandits?"

"We can't take them on alone, sweetheart." Wilson shook his head. "If only we had heroes to take care of them."

"Heroes…" Sparrow repeated, she had heard a few tales about them, but didn't understand what they were. "what are heroes?"

"people with special abilities. They were all killed a long time ago. About 500 years ago, they used to take care of bandits and monsters back in those days." Marie explained. Sparrow knew the rest, the people turned on the heroes and killed them all.

"Shame." Sparrow sighed.

"Well, be careful. Keep an eye out, okay?" Wilson said, Sparrow nodded. She set out, Wilson and Marie watched.

"She has no idea about our plans, right?" Marie asked.

"No, no one has told her." Wilson said

"Great, let's start preparing" Marie smiled.

 

"Go boy." Sparrow threw the ball, Reaver galloped after it, she smiled and looked up at the sky, it was clear again. The endless sky on full show, a cool breeze caused her to sigh. What a lovely day. Reaver barked. "Coming." She smiled and rushed over, he waited for her happily. She picked up the ball again, throwing it again. She looked across the lake, the water glittered in the sun light, she did like Bower Lake, she felt s at piece here. She took a deep breath and sat down, this was a good life. But, Sparrow also wanted more, she wanted to see the world, she wanted to travel see the many towns of Albion, meet the people, face the creatures Rose told her stories about. Balverines, Hobbes, Trolls. To do some good in the world. And she felt like she couldn't do that if she was to stay in Bowerstone. Reaver trotted back over to her and lay next to her, gnawing on the ball. Sparrow smiled and pet his head. "What do you think boy? Do you think there is more out there for us?" She asked, Reaver whined, and looked up too. "I hope so too." She replied, a scream broke through the peaceful day, Sparrow jumped to her feet, Reaver got up growling. Sparrow looked around and saw several bandits dragging a gypsy girl into a camp, Sparrow glared, a lake was between them. She rushed around the lake, towards a hill. From there she dived into the cool lake, Reaver followed her quickly. She noticed more bandits capturing a male gypsy. She glared and dunked her head under water. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find how clear the lake was, so clear, she could see the bottom. Which was impressive considering how deep the lake was. Something with a slight shine caught her eye, she dived deeper and found a rusty cutlass, she tried to pull it up, but it was stuck. She had to resurface to get more breath, but dived back under and yanked out the rust blade. She resurfaced and slowly began to swim towards the bandit camp. She got out of the water and ran to the gates to the camp, she peered around them into the camp. The Gypsy's were locked in a cage. Reaver growled. "Yeah, Cages are not for people." Sparrow nodded, she looked at the rust cutlass in hand. She looked at Reaver. "It's rusty, but should still do a decent job, right?" Reaver growled and began to trot into the camp. Sparrow smiled and followed him. She couldn't see any bandits, had they all gone to find more gypsy's? She had no idea, but with none of them around, it was the perfect time to rescue the gypsy's trapped. She ran over to the cage. "Hey." She whispered, they jumped, the girl looked horrified.

"Go, it's a trap!" She gasped, Sparrow's eyes widened as the Bandit's jumped from the trees. She glared and held the sword. Her heart beat loud in her ear, Reaver bark and snarled. She nodded, she wasn't going to let them take her and lock her in a cage. She blocked the first attack from the closest Bandit. She didn't know how, she was easily able to hold her ground, and stand up to the bandit. And, whilst it was her first time in a proper fight, she didn't mind as she made them fall around her. Soon, she and Reaver stood alone. She laughed, and twirled the sword in her hand.

"Pretty good considering I have never even held a real sword before today." Sparrow was really pleased with herself. Reaver ran up to a hut door and began growling. Sparrow looked up and flinched as the door was kicked down by a huge man, strapped to his back was a skeleton tied to some wooden stakes. She began to regret her decision, but that quickly changed as he kicked Reaver. "You just kicked my dog!" She growled

"Yeah, so what kid. What surprised me, is that you took out my men. Your no normal kid." The Bandit leader laughed. "I wonder how much your worth to him." He leered at her, Sparrow frowned, what on earth did he mean? "Or maybe I should keep you, having you on our side…" He chuckled. "And the benefits you could provide." Sparrow looked at him in confusion, she still didn't quite understand what he was saying. Benefits? What sort of Benefits could she provide? She shook her head, either way, this man need to be stopped, he was taking innocent people and was no doubt selling them off. She glared at him, her hand tightened around the halt of the cutlass, she couldn't let that continue. "You wish to continue fighting? You are a rare one girly. I think I will keep you after all." He drew his sword, which was so much bigger than her rusty cutlass. Sparrow swallowed back her fear and braced herself.

Sparrow stumbled back, she looked at the rusty blade, it had been completely broken off. She looked up at Thag, the Bandit of Bower Lake. He had literally talked about himself whilst she tried to beat him. His name, how good he could be, how she would be his pretty little wife. She was complete disgusted with his words. She began to understand the towns worry when strange men entered the town and began talking to her. Granted, she didn't look her age, she never had, she was always taller, and she acted smarter. She bet the Bandit thought she was of marrying age. She cast her broken blade away, it was useless ow. The Gypsy's were crying at her, telling her to run, to get out of there. But, she couldn't leave them. She had no idea why, but something was telling her to stay, telling her he needed to be stopped and she was the one who needed to do it. She watched as he got closer, she had to think quickly, what did she have that could possible save her from this as well as the gypsy. She decided she needed to wear him out, and thus dodged his blade.

 

Wilson walked down the path towards Bower Lake, Sparrow was late and everyone was beginning to worry. On the way, he bumped into Garth.

"Ah, Garth, you haven't seen Sparrow by chance, have you?" Wilson asked

"She's not in town?" Garth seemed surprised

"She came to the lake to play with Reaver, but I did warn her about the Bandit sightings…We are all worried" Wilson frowned.

"Well, you search the rest of Bower Lake, I will go and check out the Bandit camp, just to make sure she isn't there." Garth said.

"Thank you. I hate to bother you like this." Wilson sighed

"It's fine, we don't want anything to happen to her. Let's go." The two men went off.

Garth was surprised to find Sparrow in the Bandit camp, but not locked up as he may have expected, but standing her ground with no weapon against a man at least three times her size and with a huge sword. She was braver then any fully trained soldier he had seen, they would have run if they were against an armed enemy whilst they didn't have a weapon. He watched as Sparrow stumbled slightly, she was tired, she couldn't tell how long she had been keeping it up for, but she knew her plan wasn't working at all. She gasped for breath, her muscles ached and sweat coated her body, causing her clothes to stick to her. She collapsed to her knees, unable to keep up right for much longer.

"You have done well." The bandit chuckled. "You will like your life here, don't you worry, you'll be the perfect bandit." He laughed, he grabbed, her by the front of her shirt, Garth went to run in, but Sparrow grabbed Thag's arm.

"Let me go!" She cried, there was a flash of light and a cracking sound. Garth turned his head away, Wilson came running.

"What the…" The two men looked at the camp in surprised, Thag was nowhere to be seen, but the huts of the camp all had scorch marks on them. The Gypsy's were standing unharmed in the now topless and barless cage. They got out of it shakily.

"What happened?" Wilson asked.

"He awoken her power." Garth replied. He had been expecting her to learn her power whilst she was in her teens, but never expected her to hold so much power.

"Her power, what are you talking about." Garth soon spotted Sparrow, she was just sitting there looking stunned.

"Ever heard of Heroes?" Garth asked, he didn't wait for a reply as he went over to the confused girl. He knelt before her, she looked at him.

"G-Garth?" She muttered.

"Go to see you're okay." Garth smiled and helped her up. Sparrow rubbed her head, she saw the Gypsy's.

"Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Us? We should be asking you that. You literally risked your own life for us." The girl said.

"It wasn't that much of a deal, you needed helped, I was just around." Sparrow smiled. She went over to Reaver who whined at her. "Good boy, thank you." She picked up her best friend. Garth and Wilson escorted the Gypsy's back. Sparrow and the girl, Reia, got along happily, and even promised to meet the following the day.

 

Sparrow had to listen to the town telling her off for getting herself into such a dangerous situation She just bowed her head sadly.

"It can't be helped." Garth spoke up. "I had expected it to happen at some point, but not this early." Everyone looked at him, including Sparrow.

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked

"He mentioned something about her power and heroes." Wilson said, Sparrow looked at Garth as if asking him what was going on without actually saying a word.

"I felt she was different, from the moment I saw her. The potion she had to help heal her is unconsumable by a normal person. I came to the conclusion, she wasn't a normal person at all. But, instead is the prophesised hero said to rise once Albion is in danger." Garth explained. "She had the extreme strength of hero at an early age. I suspect living on the streets caused the strength ability to awaken before anything else. Then today, whilst she was in danger, her will power awoke. The spell she used was shock. You could tell because there was nothing of the bandit left, she had completely destroyed him."

"You mean that story that a hero from the Archon blood line would rise, made after the fall of the guild?" Malcom asked, Garth nodded.

"What are you guys talking about? I am so confused!" Sparrow frowned. Garth looked at her.

"Sparrow, did your sister have unusual strength like you?" He asked

"No, why?" She replied.

"Did anything happen the day before she died, did something strange happen?" He questioned, Sparrow frowned and thought about it.

"Actually…there was one thing." Sparrow muttered, the whole town was silent. Garth frowned, this was going to explain what happened those 6 years ago.


	4. The Mystery of the Music box.

"Well, I was helping out in town, so when I was done talking to pirate Reaver, I decided to head home. I found this dog waiting. I was excited. Then Rose came back, she didn't look happy, but she recognised the dog. She explained how there was trader who had a music box, and he said if you turn the handle three times you can make a wish. A blind woman told her it was real too. The woman knew her name, so Rose decided it was worth a shot." Sparrow remembered that night, a frown on her face. "She was able to turn the handle, then it vanished. She wished to live in a castle, and was upset that it didn't work. I went to bed and Rose tried waking me up, there…There were guards!" Sparrow gasped she looked at Garth. "There were Guards, Lord Lucien wanted to see us. I was too tried and told her to get me in the morning. She left me…Then, I remember waking up here…" She frowned as if trying to remember something. "I had a bad feeling, I felt something was wrong…"

"That was your power, warning you." Garth frowned. "That explains everything, I know who killed your sister." Garth sighed, everyone looked at him. Sparrow got to her feet and stood right in front of Garth with a determined look.

"Who was it?" she asked

"I was working with Lord Lucien, we were studying the old kingdom, he was re-building a place called the Spire. And he did some awful experiments. But, the music box you mentioned, there was a music box life device made by the Ancients of Albion, it can only be opened and used by a hero. So, he must have heard that your sister used it, and that she had a little sister." Garth told her. "He found a book prophesising that he would be stopped by three heroes, and one other. You have strength and Will, you must be able to use Skill too. You are descended from the most power hero in the history of Albion, both you and your sister. That is why I believe Lucien killed your sister and tried to kill you, so you couldn't stop him."

"Lord Lucien…would he do that?" A little girl asked

"She died because of what we were meant to do…" Sparrow looked down, before turning to Callum the Blacksmith. "Can you teach me how to fight?" She asked

"I have something I would advise you to do first, little Sparrow." Garth chuckled.

"What? If me and Rose were meant to stop him, I am going to have to do it! I won't let anyone hurt anyone else" Sparrow told him. The people of Bowerstone watched the man smile at the girl with amusement.

"I was just going to say, maybe it would be easier to seek help from the other heroes. I am sure they are more experienced in their abilities." Garth smiled

"How, all heroes died remember. They probably don't know their abilities either." Sparrow frowned. Garth held out his hand and created a small ball of lightning. Every watched in surprised.

"You have me, and I am happy to show you the ways of Will." He stopped the spell, Sparrow watched him in amazement.

"Does she really need to go off to face such a dangerous person, she is still a child." Marie looked at him.

"She can't go now, she is not ready to go off to stop anyone, she has a lot to learn." Garth smiled

"To think, we've been looking after a hero all this time. Come here kid!" Kyle laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Hey." She batted his hand away. But laughed.

"Don't heroes have titles?" Callum said

"I think her title has been decided. Hero of Bower Lake, defeater of Thag." Garth replied.

"The Hero of Bower Lake…" Sparrow repeated and laughed. "I like it, this is the best birthday ever!"

The people of Bowerstone laughed along with her, Sparrow felt the power that now cursed through her veins, so this was her destiny? She looked around at the people drinking and sharing stories, the world seemed to slow around her, she caught Garth's eye, he raised a tankard to her. She smiled, these people were the ones who she need to protect, her family. She snuck outside and looked up at the sky that had darkened, stars glistened above. She stood tall. This was her path now, to save Albion, to right all the wrong that had been made and to find the other heroes. The Hero of Skill and The Hero of strength.

"I can't wait to meet you all." She whispered.

"Hey Sparrow, come and get your present!" Wilson called, she smiled.

"Coming!" she replied and ran back into the pub. At the other end of the bridge stood the blind woman a frown upon her face.

"It is too early." She muttered, before walking off, the events were not meant to work this way. What had gone wrong?

 

The next day, Garth met Sparrow in the town square early, before anyone had woken.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Good morning. Now, I should warn you, as the story of your victory over Thag has reached Lucien he will stop at nothing to kill you, understand?" Garth said

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Then, I will give you this for now. It has the basics, I fear Lucien will be coming for me shortly, if he finds out I know you, he will use you against me, or me against you." Garth held out a book.

"So, you are not staying to train me?" Sparrow looked hurt, Garth frowned, he didn't not like the feeling of guilt that washed over him when she pulled that face.

"I will drop by now and again to check your progress, but for now. I need to run, once I feel he is off my tail, I shall return. But, please be careful." Garth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will try. Thank you, Garth, please, don't let him catch you too." Sparrow said.

"I will also do my best." Garth smiled, Sparrow looked down sadly at the prospect of losing the only other person like her. "Don't worry, once upon a time, heroes used to communicate through things called Guild Seals. I found these whilst travelling in many forgotten places of Albion." Garth handed her a wrapped-up gift. She took it and went to open it. "Don't open it yet, wait until your inside. I have one, and we should be able to communicate with them. I have put to more in there, just in case you find the other two heroes before me. Then we can all talk together and work out what to do."

"Thank you, Garth." Sparrow hugged the wrapped gift with a smile. "Promise to see me soon though."

"I promise, try not to cause trouble. Now your powers have awoken, I can only imagine the amount of trouble your blood can summon after you." Garth said.

"What do you mean?" Sparrow asked

"A hero doesn't cause trouble, but attracts it. You'll understand in time. Though, I feel sorry for anyone who comes after you, give them hell." Garth ruffled her hair.

"I will." She waved as he left the town, she sighed, Lucien couldn't get him, he was too good. "And he has magic, I bet Lucien doesn't have magic." She muttered smugly and entered the bar to check out the


	5. The Pirate returns.

It had been 3 years since the awakening of her power, she had grown so much. She worked on her magic allow, but the guards let her train with malee and Ranged weapons with them. She had been given a master katana and a master flintlock pistol for her 16th birthday, she had seen Garth only seven times since that day he had to go on the run. A she took his warning and it was only few weeks after when some bandits raged into town looking for her, they were easily taken care of, but it wasn't easy, may more people came for her, she began to suspect maybe Lucien already knew about her and he was sending them all after her. One this day, it was another wonderful day, sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and town could all hear Sparrow's song. She sat on top of the clock, no one even questioned how she got up there, but she was up there most days, playing a little tune and singing a little song. It added to the peace of the town, it took all their will to keep working instead of stopping to hear her song.

Today, Sparrow was working on a new song, it was a little different to her first one, this one was catchier.

"Just a little different, just a little shy  
A heart so big and red as mine is difficult to hide  
I know I come on pretty strong,  
But I'll be your better shadow if you let me tag along  
It's a strange place to be, but I know my way around.  
Not a soul here can fly, but there are riches on the ground  
so don't you dare be afraid. I am here by your side  
It's confusing out there, but I won't leave you high and dry." She sung trying to match the tune with the lyrics, she repeated that same verse several times before getting the right tune. She smiled. She began the song again.

"Just a little different, just a little shy  
A heart so big and red as mine is difficult to hide  
I know I come on pretty strong,  
But I'll be your better shadow if you let me tag along  
It's a strange place to be, but I know my way around.  
Not a soul here can fly, but there are riches on the ground  
so don't you dare be afraid. I am here by your side  
It's confusing out there, but I won't leave you high and dry.

Ask me anything  
and I'll help you find your way.  
For adventuring,  
this could be your lucky day!  
Never fear, my dear.  
If the answer isn't plain to see,  
cross-reference and you'll find  
the key!" She smiled and gracefully jumped from the clock and landed without harming herself, little seemed to hurt her these days.

"Just a little funny, just a little loud,  
know-how enough to do a library proud.  
I know I talk too much sometimes,  
But tell me all your wishes and I'll listen every time!  
It's a strange place to be when you don't know where you're bound,  
But I'll walk right beside you, and I'll never let you down!  
Oh, let all the lions threaten me!  
Courage follows friendship to the bottom of the sea!

Ask me anything,  
and I'll help you find your way.  
For adventuring,  
this could be your lucky day!  
Never fear, my dear.  
If the answer isn't plain to see,  
cross-reference and you'll find it!" The town smiled as she literary made her way through town singing, some of the younger kids formed a line behind her and followed her, but they stopped as she jumped on to the bridge wall.

"Twelve of twenty-six and one of three makes me,  
lemon ices melting by degrees.  
Soon we'll lose our chains and we will  
all fly free.  
Never fear and put your trust in me!

I will walk and I will dance,  
but flying's got to wait  
until I'm not the only one,  
and joy can never come too late!  
It's a strange place to be when you cannot spread your wings,  
but even bound as we are, we can do all sorts of things!  
So, don't you dare be afraid. Just you hold your head up high.  
Never mind the ones who tell you you're too big and bold and bright!

ASK ME ANYTHING,  
and I'll help you find your way!  
For adventuring,  
this could be your lucky day!  
Never fear, my dear!  
If the answer isn't plain to see,  
cross-reference and you'll find  
the key!" She finished and the town clapped, she blushed and bowed laughing.

"That was great Sis!" little Carrie smiled, Marie and Wilson's daughter. Sparrow smiled and sat on the bridge wall.

"Thanks, I do try, I'll sing a song for you next." Sparrow told her.

"Really?" Carrie's smiled widened. Sparrow nodded, Carrie giggled and ran off to tell her parents that news. Sparrow played a random tune on her lute, bobbing her head and closed her eyes. This was the life, music and fighting, what could be better? And what could ruin it?

"Fancy giving me a hand today Sparrow?" Collin asked as several ships came in.

"Yeah, sure." She put her lute away and followed him to the dock. He pointed out several crates going to the same place. Sparrow made two piles of them, and lifted them both up with ease, Collin watched her with a smile, the kid was getting stronger every day. Reaver walked next to his master, his tail wagging happily. No one even realised the Pirate King dock at their town. He was quite annoyed with it, but then he lay eyes on Sparrow as she dropped the crates off. She spoke happily with the stall vendor. She had definitely grown since he had last seen her. He smirked, and if he was right, and he usually was, she was of age now, and from the looks of it, she had no special man in her life. Even if she did, it was not like that would have stopped him in his plans. Sparrow headed back to the docks, he watched her jump over the wall instead taking the stairs, he was impressed that she could land so gracefully seeing how she looked quite heavy, then he took a closer look and realised she was not fat, but muscled, she could easily put many seasoned bandits to shame. He smirked widened, as she got close to him.

"If it isn't Little Sparrow." He said, she stopped in her tracks, she seemed to take a minute.

"You haven't aged." She stated, Reaver felt a ping of annoyance, why was that the first thing she had to say.

"And you have." He replied.

"Doesn't everyone." Sparrow shrugged, still as cocky as ever he found it refreshing that she didn't swoon over him, or cower in fear, she treated him like a normal person, that bit annoyed him. Couldn't she tell he was more than them, he was Reaver.

"Sparrow, we got some crates here for the bar, looks like the new beer from Oakfield." Collin called, Sparrow tore her attention from the pirate.

"I'll grab it in a sec. So, what are you doing back, you haven't been for the last several years?" Sparrow looked at Reaver.

"Aw miss me?" Reaver smirked.

"Meh, Just curious." Sparrow said. "You missed a lot of stuff in your absence." She added as she headed to collect the crates, picking them up with ease. Reaver would never admit it, but he would have struggled to lift that weight, even though he was also considered the strongest man in Albion, how could he be out done by a female.

"what do we do master?" A member of his crew asked.

"Stay on board." Reaver said and walked off, he had business to attend to, then he would have a chance to lure little Sparrow with him.

"That bastard's after you, I know it." Wilson snarled as Sparrow sat in the bar later that day. He was glaring at the Pirate who was talking outside the bar.

"Why do you think that?" Sparrow asked, glancing round to look at the pirate, before looking back at Wilson.

"You are the rarest type of person, and a rare hero at that. He is the king of Thieves, he will claim anything that can be classed as a valuable treasure, you are the best treasure Albion has to offer, there is no why he's getting my little girl." Wilson growled, Sparrow smiled and shook her head, drinking a glass of banana juice.

"Anyway, I was thinking of taking off soon, you know to search for the others. Possibly in the next two years. I just need to wait for Garth to get back to me." Sparrow said, Wilson frowned.

"I know you'll be okay, but we'll all worry about you." Wilson told her.

"I know, and I'll miss you all too. But, this is something I must do. I just feel it." Sparrow said, Wilson nodded.

"Give them hell girl, we all know you will anyway." He laughed, Sparrow grinned, she would miss this once she fully started her journey, the simple life of laughing with people who care. She felt something and shivered, she looked around and saw a woman watching her with pearly white, glowing eyes, Sparrow turned away, but when she looked back the woman had gone. She frowned and shivered,

"Are you cold?" A voice asked, Sparrow looked as Reaver took the seat next to her.

"Not really, you?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"Not at all, you were just shivering." Reaver said, Sparrow sighed and looked to where she saw the woman.

"There was a blind woman watching me, and she just vanished" Sparrow told him.

"Could easily be that Blind woman your sister mentioned." Wilson said, keeping a close eye on Reaver.

"Maybe, but why not just come a speak to me instead of watching me from a distance as she always does. It's creepy." Sparrow shivered. "Also, it is partly her fault my sister died, if she hadn't persuaded her that the music box was magic, Rose wouldn't have brought it."

"Magic doesn't exist in this age." Reaver said.

"Reaver, if you speak of something you clearly have no knowledge over again, I will shock your sorry ass to the next town, understood?" Sparrow glanced at him, she looked at Wilson. "pardon my language."

"It's fine." Wilson smirked, a proud gleam in his eye.

"Can you even prove it?" Reaver looked at her.

"Shock his Sparrow!" Malcom yelled from outside the pub, causing everyone, including Sparrow to laugh, she glanced at Reaver.

"I wouldn't waste my energy. I have bigger fish to fry." Sparrow finished her drink and stood up. "Right, I promised to see Reia today. So, I will probably be gone for the rest of the day."

"Right you are. Anything you want for dinner?" Wilson asked

"You know I eat anything!" Sparrow grinned. "Come on Reaver." She called, her dog came bounding over, Reaver sat shock at the sheer cheek of her calling a dog after him. He glared, claiming her would be all the fruitful now, he would show her he was not a man that would allow a girl to mock him.

"The pirate king?" Reia gasped, Sparrow nodded.

"He doesn't believe that there is magic in this age." Sparrow nodded.

"What did you do?" Reia asked

"Malcom told me to shock him after I threatened to shock his ass into the next town." Sparrow grinned, Reia burst out laughing.

"I love you girl, you turn anything into a funny situation." Reia smiled.

"That doesn't look like a funny situation though." Sparrow frowned getting to her feet. There was something heading towards Bowerstone.

"That looks rather dangerous, let's go." Reia said, the two girls raced to the city. Sparrow felt her heart beating in her ears, her eyes turned a luminous blue, a few faint blue lines appeared on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song
> 
> Ask me anything - S.J.Tucker


	6. The Second Hero revealed.

Sparrow and Reia reached the town to see there was men in guard uniforms crowding around the bar.

"Come on." Sparrow said, she began to run towards them.

"It's too dangerous." Reia frowned.

"Then wait here." Sparrow smiled, she continued running. She jumped onto the well, then jumped on to the strange floating object, before landing on the clock tower roof, no one seemed to have noticed her. There a human like create, but he was white with black spikes coming out of his head. He was confronting Reaver, who looked rather annoyed.

"Lord Lucien wishes to see you." The creature said.

"He should make an appointment, I am a very busy man." Reaver scowled.

"You have no choice in the matter, Thief." The creature raised his hand.

"Why does Lucien want to see him?" Sparrow piped up, causing everyone to looked at her, she remained on the roof. The creature looked at her right in the eye, she shivered, pure black. What was this?

"That is none of your business, child." The creature snarled.

"You will find that is my business." Sparrow jumped down in between Reaver and the creature. "See, I am a guard of some sort to the town, anyone here is in my protection. Which does include him. Sorry, you can't have him."

"I had no idea you felt way." Reaver smirked.

"Shut up." Sparrow told him, the town sniggered, that was their Sparrow alright. The Creature stared at her.

"I was told your lot was dead." The creature said, shocking Sparrow. "Archon." It spat.

"okay, you know what I am, troublesome…" Sparrow frown. "But, seeing how you know that now why not tell me why you want Reaver, he's nothing special. Obnoxious, possibly. A bit of a creepy, but nothing special…" Sparrow stopped, then looked at Reaver, then at the creature and back again. "Oh sweet avo, no…"

"What is it?" Wilson asked, Sparrow looked at the creatures.

"You understand now, Archon." It smirked.

"Yes, I do. And that just changes everything." Sparrow said. Before anyone could asked, she kicked the creature sending it flying back. "I will forcefully get you out of this town!" She declared, the creature stood and glared at her.

"You have no idea who you are against." It claimed.

"No, you don't know who you're against!" Sparrow told it.

"What are you talking about?" Reaver seemed rather confused.

"I'll, I will explain everything later, just kill anything the creature brought with it, because they will not leave here without you." Sparrow said, and went straight for the creature. People rushed into the closest buildings, the adults watched from windows. As Sparrow tackled the creature, their blades clashed in a shower of sparks. Whist Reaver took the guards down with one bullet in the head each. Sparrow watched from the corner of her eye, of course. He must be the Hero of Skill. Wait until she told Garth this, he would be amazed. Reaver placed between 10-20 bullets into the creature's head before he fell dead. Sparrow was breathing heavily. She looked up at the thing floating. She concentrated her power and shot a high-level shock spell at it, it exploded and pieces fell to the ground. She took a sharp short breath. That was intense.

"Now, explain. What did you learn about me from that creature?" Reaver glared at Sparrow. She sighed.

"Let me get a drink, I think everyone should hear this to be honest." Sparrow made her way to the bar, Reaver followed close behind.

"WHAT!" The town exclaimed, the all looked at Reaver who was drinking, he watched Sparrow as she finished her fourth banana juice.

"It's the only explanation. Garth said he was after heroes. That's why my sister was killed. He is after Garth now, and he knows that Reaver must be the Hero of skill. Meaning I don't have a lot of time. If he catches Garth, he just needs Reaver, I hope he has no idea who the hero of Strength is." Sparrow explained.

"You expect me to join you on some epic adventure to save Albion?" Reaver asked

"Yes." Sparrow looked at him.

"Not happening." Reaver put his glass down. "I have spent too long here, I'll be taking my leave."

"You're a hero, you can't run from this now!" Sparrow said jumping up and standing in front of him. Reaver looked down at her.

"As I told that creature, I am a busy man." Reaver stepped around her. Sparrow turned and a final idea came to her.

"Then let me come along with you!" She said, that caused Reaver to stop and look at her.

"No, no way!" Wilson boomed, pushing his way in between Reaver and Sparrow. "I, for one, forbid it. Sparrow…

"No, Wilson. Like Garth said, if I could find the other heroes, if they are experience they would be better at being my tutors for my abilities." Sparrow told him.

"That Pervert is not taking you anywhere, and that's final." Wilson looked down at her. Sparrow stood tall.

"Then what if Lucien gets him, and Garth. And finds and get the strength hero before me?" She asked "I don't want anyone to get hurt because I was unable to find the heroes like the prophecy said. Please, Wilson, I need to do this." The town was silent. Reaver whined and rubbed her head against her master's leg.

"Sparrow…you don't know what he is like…" Wilson frowned

"I can take care of myself. You know I can, I took on Thag, and won even though I have never fought before in my life." Sparrow told him.

"Barely!" Wilson said, "He was going to make you his bandit wife, but you power happed to awaken in time and stop him!"

"I still beat him!" Sparrow cried. "I did well before that, he was huge at least three times my size and I was only 13."

"You're not going!" Wilson glared.

"You're not my father!" Sparrow yelled back, her reasoning snapped. She looked up at the man, a horrible silence fell between them. "I-I'm sorry…."

"No, no. You are right." Wilson said, he walked off. Sparrow felt like ramming her head into a wall, maybe it would stop the pain in her heart.

"You do what's best." Marie put a hand on her shoulder. "We all believe in you." Sparrow frowned, and looked at Reaver.

"Can I come along? Will you teach me the ways of Skill?" She asked seriously. Reaver smirked, before turning his back and walking away.

"Come along, little Sparrow." He said. Sparrow took a deep breath and quickly hugged Marie.

"Tell Wilson I am sorry." She whispered

"I am sure he already knows." Marie patted her back. Sparrow smiled and went after Reaver, the pain of her words and the fact she would be leaving her home ached. It was a horrible feeling. She caught up with Reaver and followed him to his ship.

"WAIT!" Wilson's voice boomed, causing Reaver and Sparrow to spot, she turned and watched Wilson storm over. He stood before Reaver. "You hurt her, or make her cry, you will be hearing from me." He then looked at Sparrow. "Take this." He gave her a sword.

"That's Quicksilver." Reaver stated.

"Quicksilver?" Sparrow repeated.

"A sword that belong to the original Hero of Strength, one of the Triumvirate." Wilson explained. "I want you to have it. Use if her gets too close." Wilson shot a glare a Reaver.

"Thank you…" Sparrow hugged him.

"Just be careful now. We'll be waiting for you." Wilson told her.

"Thank you." Sparrow smiled. She got On Reaver's ship, her pet followed her on. As it began to move, Sparrow waved to her family, this was it. Her journey began her smile faltered as she saw the blind woman again. Sparrow frowned, what did she want? The woman bowed her head, and vanished. Sparrow began to wonder who that woman was.


	7. On board the Pirate King's ship.

Sparrow watched as Bowerstone fell out of sight, when it did, she watched the sky and listened to the crashes of waves upon the sides of the ship.

"Come with me, Little Sparrow." Reaver said, she sighed and followed him into his quarters. "The dog stays out of here" She frowned and told Reaver to sit, she watched her with big brown eyes, but did as she was told. She stepped inside, her eyes widened at the sight of it. She believed this was the most expensive room she had ever seen, perfect for a pirate king. "You'll be sleeping in here, with me at night."

"WHAT?" Sparrow gasped, her face turned beet red.

"Unless you would like to sleep with my crew, of course." Reaver watched her with a raised brow. Sparrow frowned, she did admit that most of Reaver's men did give her the creeps. She looked at him.

"Fine, but, just don't try anything. That is another thing that will cause me to shock your sorry arse, got it?" She glared.

"I understand completely, I think you'll find I can be an excellent gentleman." Reaver smirked.

"So, I have heard." Sparrow replied, "Your reputation has always proceeded you in that way."

"I see, but you have my word. I will do nothing, unless you allow it." Reaver smiled at her. She frowned at his wolf like grin.

"I would give your hopes up if I were you." Sparrow told him. "Because I will allow nothing." She folded her arms across her chest, Reaver smirked. He would just wait, everyone came to him eventually, and she would be no different.

"Well, why not make yourself at home? I need to speak to my men." Reaver left the cabin leaving her alone. Taking this chance, she took a good look at the place. The cabin was like a study and a bedroom in one. It was amazing how all the stuff fitted in, without taking up too much space. There was a large king sized bed, the covers were a ruby red with gold. A wardrobe, a desk with a comfy looking chair, a book case with lots of different books. She found a door and peeked into the other room to find a bath room, she found herself smiling as the smell of Cinnamon and Vanilla. It was a nice calming smell. But she closed the door behind her. Sparrow then went over to the book shelf. She had never been a huge reader, she had read one or two books from the book store when she had nothing else to do, but it wasn't something she was good at. The words seemed to move all over the pages and it gave her a headache, on some days, it was easier to read, but the letters seemed to shake and even change. At one time, she began to wonder if there was something wrong with her, but she quickly found out that not being able to read wasn't the end of the world. Like her Will, she never got around to reading the book Garth gave her, but there had been illustrations and from those, she was able to learn a lot. But, from the look of the books, and from the fact they were Reaver's, she doubted there were any pictures in them to tell the story instead. Turning away from the bookshelf, she found herself face to a mirror, a full-bodied mirror, that had been placed between the door to the deck and the Wardrobe. She looked at herself, Sparrow had not seen a full reflection of herself before and felt as if it was a stranger looking back at her. Was this what everyone saw when they looked at her? She looked at herself frowning, she began to realise why most boys didn't find her attractive, she had more muscle then them, and they probably found that to be wrong. She remembered a boy once told her that a girl's place was in home, not on the battle front. She glared at her reflection and stood tall, before smiling. That may be what they believed, but she looked good as a warrior, a fighter. She ended up sitting down on the bed, with not really anything to do. She was surprised about how comfy it was. Sparrow looked towards the door, it didn't seem like he would be returning any time soon. So, she lay down and stretched, she bet this was how the nobles slept. Sparrow felt her body sinking into the bed, and the fatigue that had plagued her since she took on the strange human creature took control, she fell into a sound sleep.

 

Reaver entered the cabin around 10 minutes later, he carried in a tray of treats, hoping to win over the young hero with treats, after all, didn't all woman like sweet things. He looked at the bed where Sparrow lay, her face was peaceful with a faint smile. Reaver seemed surprised that she had decided to go to sleep. He was tempted to wake her up, but he had a feeling if he did, she wouldn't hesitate to punch him, before actually waking up. He placed the tray on his desk and sat down to watch her. Did she seriously want him to teach her how to fire a gun? Reaver drew his Dragon stomper and frowned, what would everyone think? He glanced towards the hero as she turned on to her side, her legs curling up. He found himself frowning, she sure did take up a lot of room on the bed. At least that mutt wasn't in there, he grimaced, oh, how he wished to place a bullet in the head of that miserable mutt. He put the Dragon stomper on the desk before him, before leaning back and rest his feet on the desk too. However, he found himself smirking, getting her on board had been easier than he had planned, now, he just had to show her who she now belonged too. Hero or not, she belonged to him. A sinister smirk spread across his lips, how fun it was going to be, to break a hero, but first, to gain her absolute trust. ' _That should be easy enough.'_ He thought


	8. The first night.

Sparrow woke to find herself alone still, she sat up and yawned, it took a while for her mind to process what had happened.

Right, found skill hero, he's going to train me.' She thought, she rubbed her eyes, the rocking of the ship made her feel like falling back to sleep, there was something calming about it movements.

"Finally, you arise." She looked up to see Reaver walk in, she noticed his hair and clothes were wet.

"Is it raining?" She asked

"What gave you that idea." Reaver replied, Sparrow frowned, hearing the sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Sorry for being a little out of it, naturally it takes me a while to wake up. Is there a storm coming?" She asked after a yawn.

"Yes, a big on too." Reaver nodded.

"Oh great." Sparrow sighed. "How long was I asleep?"

"A good two hours." Reaver began to undress, Sparrow blushed and adverted her eyes. Did he have to do that in front of her? She glared, she knew he was playing a game with her, toying with her Hoping to worm his way in her, shivered at the thought. Sparrow knew she should probably make a plan, maybe she should play him at his own game. She wasn't sure how she would do that though. "There is some food on my desk, if you are hungry." Reaver said, Sparrow looked over at his desk and saw the treats. She got up to have a better look. There was some chocolate, a small red fruit, yellow fruit, banana, apple, blueberries and a piece of fruit pie.

"What are they?" Sparrow asked, looking at the red and yellow fruit in a frown.

"You've never had strawberries or Mango before?" Reaver glanced at her

"Orphaned, remember. I only had what the people would cook me. I would often stay in different houses each night. On occasions, I would choose just to sleep outside, like I was used too. So, I didn't really eat fruit from other places." Sparrow said, she took a piece of the mango and tried it. "um…." It was a little sweet, but there was a sort of sourness to it. The strawberries were quite sweet, but too sweet for her tastes.

"Is it not to your liking?" Reaver asked

"I am not a huge fan of sweet things. I guess I was when I was little, but I grew out of it." Sparrow shrugged, but grabbed a banana. "But, bananas are nice, I'm fine with a banana." Sparrow turned to him, but quickly turned away again, he was just getting into a new outfit. She made her way back to the bed, without looking at him. She ate the fruit whilst waiting for Reaver to finish getting changed.

"You'll have to tell me what you like so I can make sure you can get it." Reaver said

"You don't have too. I like all savoury foods, I am just fussy over treats." Sparrow told him, finishing her banana. "I guess that is because of my upbringing. As long as its food, why should I complain?"

"Well, I am sure you'll like tonight's meal then." Reaver said, suddenly there was a crash. Sparrow jumped and looked up. "Looks like the storm is upon us too."

"How long will it last?" Sparrow frowned, Reaver glanced at her. She looked worried, maybe she didn't like storms.

"Not sure, could last a few days, or a night." Reaver said, Sparrow sighed.

"that's annoying…It's not going to cause us any problems, is it?" Sparrow looked at him, Reaver chuckled.

"Not usually." He answered.

"That's convincing." Sparrow frowned and sighed. "This isn't as exciting as I expected it to be." She muttered.

"I could make things more exciting." Reaver grinned, Sparrow glared at him.

"Two words." Sparrow said. "Drop Dead."

"Many people have told me to do that." Reaver chuckled.

"Bet none of them were an Archonic hero." Sparrow looked over at him.

"You have a fair point. But trust me, your pretty little head would hit the floor before you had a chance to get close enough to attack me." Reaver smirked.

"I can fire magic from a distance, so, you may able to kill me before I kill you, but I could kill you after you kill me." Sparrow smiled smugly. Reaver found himself smirking, this girl would definitely keep things interesting onboard. "Oh, where exactly are we going?"

"To Bloodstone, I have a manor there." Reaver replied.

"The pirate king, has a manor on shore." Sparrow laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You expected me to believe in ancient magic without seeing it." Reaver told her, Sparrow stopped and thought about it.

"Touché." She nodded "So, where about is Bloodstone?"

"It is surround by sea on all but one side of the town that one side leads to Wraithmarsh." Reader began to explain.

"So close to Wraithmarsh…" Sparrow frowned.

"Afraid?" He smirked

"Well, I have heard stories about that place. How it's the most dangerous place in the whole of Albion, that it is a place of death. It would naturally creep anyone out." Sparrow shivered. "I heard it came to be after someone a deal with creatures from the shadows, but I think that may be the person overacting." Reaver looked at her, Sparrow was looking at him in turn. "I mean, a creature of shadows, surely in the day they would vanish. And any light could kill them. So, shadow creatures shouldn't be that powerful." Reaver said nothing. "Didn't Wraithmarsh use to be a town?"

"Yes, Oakvale." Reaver replied.

"My forebear was from there apparently. The hero of Oakvale. No idea what kind of hero they were though." Sparrow muttered and sighed. A silence fell between them. All that could be heard was the storm raging outside, then a large cracking noise and shouting. Reaver raced towards the door. Sparrow jumped up and followed him. They got on the deck, Reaver the dog bound over, her bark at her master. The Mast of the ship had been hit and was collapsing. Before Reaver could shout an order, Sparrow dodged forward and grabbed a rope swinging from the mast and began to pull, just before it hit the side of the ship, preventing more damage to be caused. She carefully moved forward and grabbed the mast holding it in place. Reaver began shouting orders, the ship was stirred towards the shore line. Reaver went up to her.

"We should be arriving in Oakfield shortly, we can repair the mast there." Reaver glared up at this. Sparrow nodded, continuing to hold the mast still.

"This is lighter than I expected." She admitted, then grinned. "But, fun too." Her hair was blowing all over the place in the high winds, the single plait that was tied with a ribbon was pushed up against her cheek, it was the only part of her hair that seemed to be still. Reaver was in a similar situation, his hair seemed to rage out of control too. Sparrow glanced out to sea and spotted a small village. That must been Oakfield, she smiled. The first town she had ever visited. They soon docked, Sparrow had to lay the mast down, and she looked at the small village.

"You want to look around. Don't you?" Reaver asked, Sparrow looked at him and nodded. "Well, we will be staying here until the mast is fixed, be sure to be back before then." Reaver told her.

"Wow, Thanks!" Sparrow jumped over the side of the ship and on to the sandy shore, her pet followed. They ran up towards the village, the pub was opened, but Sparrow felt like it would be better to avoid that place for now. She noticed a hill and decided to explore up that instead.


	9. The Only Female Monk

"Wow…" Sparrow smiled, despite the rain and high wind, and the fact lightning flashed across the sky now and again, the area of Oakfield was beautiful. She found what seemed to be a small temple. There was a monk at the door.

"Goodness child, what are you doing out in this weather?" He gasped

"Oh, exploring." Sparrow smiled.

"Well, come in here. It's not safe out there at this current time." The monk said. Sparrow looked at Reaver who bark and ran over to the monk. Sparrow followed, looking around as she entered the temple. There was a load of monks praying, one caught her eye, a large woman, the only woman. Sparrow stayed back, waiting for them to finish. What were they praying for? Her prayers had never been answered before, by neither the light nor shadows.

"The look on you face says you are confused child, may I ask why?" An older man asked. Sparrow looked up, the oldest man hear was looking at her, the monks had finished their pray and where looking at her, as if waiting for her answer.

"Well, um…I am just wondering, what's the point in praying when you are never answered." Sparrow muttered. The Man smiled.

"Have you prayed child?" He asked

"Many times. I prayed to everything I could think of, but not once was I given an answer, and then decided that wasting my time praying to some un-answering, unseen person was pointless. And started acting by my own will." Sparrow said

"May I ask why you prayed?" He frowned

"Why had my sister by murdered? And Why was I almost murdered." Sparrow answered, simply. "Then again, someone else answered that after fitting all the facts together."

"I see. May I ask your name?"

"I am Sparrow!" Sparrow smiled brightly.

"Sparrow…the child of Bowerstone." The man said

"You've heard of me?" Sparrow looked at him.

"We all have." The woman stood up, Sparrow realised she was only a few years older than her, possibly 19. "Is it true you're a he…" She began.

"Hannah, you know Heroes don't live I this time anymore." The man sighed.

"Sorry father…" Hannah looked down.

"I am hero." Sparrow said, she looked at Hannah's father. "That was the reason my sister and I were attacked. A mad man wanted us dead so we couldn't learn our abilities and stop his plans! I am Sparrow, the Archonic Hero of Bower Lake!" Everyone was silent, watching her in amazement.

"You have been misinformed child." Hannah's father said, Sparrow frowned.

"This is when I just leave before you try getting me to pray to the light." Sparrow stated. She looked outside, it was still raining, but not as heavily. "Later. Come on girl!" Sparrow ran out into the rain, Reaver barked and followed her. Hannah ran to the temple door and watched Sparrow run towards the town, her bright blue eyes filled with hope.

 

"This is a lovely place." Sparrow smiled, she lent against a tree on a hill, watching the pirates fixing the mast. Reaver sat next to her legs, her tail wagging. She heard voices getting closer.

"Are you sure?" She heard Hannah the monks voice.

"Positive. I am sure they are pirates." A male voice said, Hannah and a boy ran past her to the edge.

"Wow." Hannah smiled "Pirates in Oakfield.

"It's only a quick stop for now." Sparrow muttered, they both jumped and looked at her.

"Are you a Pirate?" The boy asked

"It's you! Sparrow!" Hannah smiled.

"Yep, and not quite. Reaver, the captain and 'pirate king' is going to teach me how to use ranged weapons. I got strength and Will pretty much hammer down, but pistols, rifles and crossbows have never come as naturally." Sparrow explained.

"So, you really are a hero…" Hannah asked

"Yep, since I was little. Strength was my first ability, Will was my second." Sparrow nodded.

"You mentioned a mad man…" Hannah began.

"Lord Lucien." Sparrow replied, she pushed herself way from the tree and joined them. She pointed to the spikes poking out of the sea. "He's there, rebuilding the spire. He's after other heroes, I am not sure why, but I am a type of hero he wants dead."

"You're a hero?" The boy gasped.

"Yeah, I am Sparrow." She held out her hand.

"I'm Edward Swift. Nice to meet you." He smiled

"Likewise." Sparrow nodded.

"Little Sparrow." She heard Reaver. She sighed and looked down, they had replaced the mast. That had been faster than she had expected.

"Yeah?" She called back, he was on the deck, looking up at them.

"We shall be leaving shortly, you better get back here, unless you want to be left behind." Reaver said

"Why not stay here?" Edward asked

"I need to learn skill. I will visit though." Sparrow picked up Reaver. "I'll show you a bit of will before we go." Hannah and Edward's eyes lit up. Sparrow grinned and ran to the edge and jumped. She then used a force push to propel herself towards the ship. She landed on the deck, she grinned at Reaver, who gave her a dirty look. She put her pet down and looked up to Edward and Hannah. She laughed. "I'll see you guys next time I pass through."

"I'll hold you to that Hero!" Hannah laughed "See you!" They waved

"See you!" Sparrow grinned.

"Made some friends?" Reaver asked

"Seems so, they are pretty nice." Sparrow nodded.

"Well, we'll be setting off in a bit, so, I suggest you stay on board." Reaver said

"Sure thing." Sparrow nodded, Reaver went off, Sparrow rubbed her pets head. "He's grumpy, I wonder why…"

"She's pretty cool. And a Hero at that!" Edward smiled, as they watched the ship set sail.

"Yeah, I hope we meet again soon." Hannah nodded, she rubbed her cheeks as she felt them heat up. She found herself smiling, that Sparrow was pretty awesome. She watched the ship go out of sight. How long would be until she returned to Oakfield.


	10. The town of Bloodstone.

Sparrow sat up in the crow's nest, her eyes settling on the horizon. How far did the sea go? What other places lay beyond the borders of Albion? She let those thoughts swirl around her head. She had enjoyed the short stay in Oakfield, she enjoyed having Hannah's company. She glanced down and saw Reaver talking to some of his crew, one of the pointed up and she quickly looked back at the sea. So, he had come looking for her? She had climbed the crow's nest before Reaver had even woken up. She didn't like the fact he would probably try and flirt with her again, she had already had enough of his nonsense talk. And she wished she had listened to Wilson.

"Here you are." Reaver joined her.

"Morning." Sparrow said, Reaver stood next to her. A silence fell between them, Sparrow shivered and looked towards what looked like a mass of spikes coming from the ground.

"What is it?" Reaver looked towards it too.

"I believe that's the Spire, the place that creature wanted to take you." Sparrow replied, she glared at it. "It's where the guy who murdered my sister is…"

"It looks like nothing more than a cluster of spikes." Reaver frowned

"That's what I was thinking. According to what Garth has told me, the Spire was a device created along ago by my ancestors, the last Archon. It was what destroyed the old Kingdom." Sparrow remember that conversation with her friend.

"So, that Garth, he would be that man with blue lines?" Reaver asked, Sparrow looked up at him, he had never bother asking about Garth before, then again. He had seen her use magic, her strength. He had seen creatures seek him out for his abilities. Maybe, he was beginning to understand the seriousness of the journey she need to embark on.

"That's right." Sparrow nodded. "The lines are actually Will lines, they show a person magical ability."

"Why don't you have any?" Reaver smirked, that caused Sparrow to stop and think. She looked down at her arm.

"I don't know. I mean, I do have them, but it's rare that they ever become visible." Sparrow explained. "Garth is trying to figure out why."

"I see…And your Skill ability?"

"Is terrible." Sparrow admitted, she could use a gun, but it was awkward, her aim was terrible. "Which, is why I need your help to learn." She looked up at him. "What point is there to an Archonic hero, if they can't use all their abilities properly." Reaver nodded.

"So, this final hero, would be of strength?" Reaver asked

"Yep, I was actually wondering, maybe I have met them before." Sparrow said

"Why do you think that?" Reaver looked at her.

"Well, I met you the day my sister was killed, and I met Garth the following day. Unless that was just an unbelievable coincidence, may have had something to do with use being heroes." Sparrow explained. "If that is true…It makes so much harder. Because, aside from you, Garth and the people of Bowerstone, I don't remember much of that day, the people who were there, people who passed through… It's all a blur…" Reaver thought about it, that did seem rather possible. But, it wasn't much help when trying to figure out how could be the last hero. "Do you know how long it will be until we reach Bloodstone?" Sparrow changed the subject. Reaver looked out at the sea.

"3 days, at most." He replied.

"Cool." She nodded and stretched. "Can't wait to see it." Reaver smirked, seeing her reaction was going to amusing.

 

"You're joking?" Sparrow's jaw dropped as she set her eyes upon Bloodstone, she had been expecting a lawless town, but not to the degree that it was.

"No, this Bloodstone." Reaver said as the ship docked.

"This place is...urgh." She covered her nose. "I would rather be living back on the streets of Old town then here…please tell me there are at least rules set in place?"

"No, the people take the law into their own hands." Reaver smiled. "Come along little Sparrow." He began to head up a small hill towards a huge manor house.

"Urgh…Come on girl." Sparrow looked down at Reaver, Reaver bark and followed her master up to the manor. Reaver was once again made to stay outside, as Sparrow entered the manor. "wow…"

"Like it?" Reaver smirked.

"Considering this place in a place like this…it's more unbelievable then anything." Sparrow replied. "You went all out on the design, didn't you?" Sparrow looked around.

"Of course." Reaver smiled.

"A little over board, but it's okay." Sparrow looked over at him to see a look of annoyance across his face. She found his sore spot. Great. She knew what to do if he ever tried anything, attack how something looks.

"Over the years, I did expect you would have at least gain a decent taste in décor." Reaver frowned.

"Meh, I am not like anyone else, remember." Sparrow smirked

"That's true enough." Reaver agreed. "I'll show you to your room, keep up though." Sparrow sighed and followed him upstairs. She passed one room, which was overly extravagate, like royalty standard. Her room was just a grandly decorated. It had a fire place and a king-sized bed. "Lunch is usually around 12 ish, don't be late." He left, the room, he smirked. "Make yourself at home." He then walked off.

"Sparrow girl, what have you gotten yourself into." She sighed, then smiled, at least she had two heroes on her side, which was more the Lucien. She noticed a pair of large windows, which were actually doors that led onto a balcony. She stepped outside and took a deep breath, this was finally it. The sea breeze tugged at her hair, she didn't mind. This was the real start of her adventure. "Hero of Strength…" She whispered, and smiled. "I will find you!"

 

After Lunch, Reaver had a bit of work to do, so sent Sparrow out with some money to get some 'decent clothes'. Sparrow walked down to the town grumbling over how her clothes were decent, and that she was sorry about how she didn't have clothes to the pirate kings liking. She ended up bumping into some, she looked up to quickly apologise, but shut up. She had walked into a boy her age, maybe a few years younger. She blushed and looked away when she realised she was starring.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine, you were that girl with Reaver, weren't you?" He asked

"Yes…" Sparrow nodded.

"Knew he was bound to have a kid at some point." He began.

"Oh, I am not his daughter." Sparrow said, smiling. "I am Sparrow, I am a hero and Reaver is going to teacher me how to use ranged weapons."

"He'll teacher you more than using a gun." The boy warned her.

"Oh, I know what you mean. But, I can handle him." Sparrow waved him off.

"You sure, you don't look like you can." He folded his arms. People had stopped to watch.

"Well, I am confident in my abilities to know that I could take you down just as easily." Sparrow smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" He glared.

"Why? Scared?" Sparrow grinned

"Bring it." The boy growled. He went to punch her, but she stepped to the side.

"How rude, I introduced myself, you could at least do the same. Did you learn manners?" Sparrow smiled. "You won't woo any girl with that attitude."

"I'm Walter." The boy went to punch her again, this time. Sparrow caught his fist, he looked at her in surprised.

"Nice to meet you Walter." She grinned and kicked him in the chest, sending in back. He landed on his back, completely winded. The town laughed, as Walter sat up. Sparrow stood above him. "Believe me?" She asked, Walter rubbed the area she kicked.

"Yeah, I do." He wheezed. Sparrow held out her hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Good. Now, could you point me in the direction of the clothes shop?" Sparrow asked, Walter laughed.

"I'll show you." Walter led the way. "Don't meet many people our age who can deliver a kick like that. Impressive."

"Thanks. I was orphaned with my older sister at a very early age. I had to get stronger so I could protect myself." Sparrow explained.

"Well, your strength is to be commended." Walter stopped outside a shop. "Here it is."

"Right, thanks. I hope we can hang out some time, when I am not training of course." Sparrow looked at him.

"Count on it." Walter nodded. "see you later Sparrow."

"Bye Walter." Sparrow entered the shop.

* * *

Garth entered the small village of Oakfield, if those shadow worshippers were right, the hero of strength should be here. He headed up to the Temple and saw two young kids, one was a little younger then sparrow, the other was a little older. A boy and a girl. He looked at the female, she was definitely the one he was looking for. That was the hero of strength, it had to be.


	11. The first lesson of Skill.

"Are you sure about this?" Sparrow frowned. She watched as some maids lined up some empty bottles on a wall.

"I am sure this is how everyone started out using a gun." Reaver said

"Yeah, but I know how to use it, I am just terrible at it. And this just seems a little childish too me." Sparrow told him.

"Well, if you think you are better than the basics, there are always Hollowmen in Wraithmarsh." Reaver told her, Sparrow shut up. There was no way she would want to train in Wraithmarsh, just thinking of the place gave her goosebumps.

"I'll stick with the basics…" She muttered sourly.

"Good, So, show me you current skill with ranged weapons." Reaver stepped back to watch her. Sparrow sighed and drew her gun. She raised it and aimed, closing one eye as she did. "And I already see the issue." Reaver said

"You do?" Sparrow looked at him surprised.

"Don't close your eyes, you need them both." Reaver stated. "you can aim better with your two eyes on your target. Give it a try." Sparrow nodded, raising her gun again, she kept her eyes on the bottle she want to hit, and carefully aimed. She fired, the bullet shattered the glass, her eyes widened.

"I did it!" She muttered amazed that it actually worked.

"Well done, now the rest." Reaver said. Sparrow happily took out the bottles, by the end of it she was grinning ear to ear.

"I actually did it!" she laughed.

"Now we just need to work on building up your skill, until you can fire without having to look at your target." Reaver said

"Come one, that's impossible." Sparrow smiled at him. Reaver looked at her, her smiled faltered. "You can do it, can't you?" He nodded. "Man, my skill looks lame compared to yours." She sighed

"Of course, I have had more time to perfect it." Reaver replied. "Soon enough, you will get the hang of it. A hero has the natural ability to fight, you will learn it in no time."

"If you say so." Sparrow said. After several more rounds of shooting bottles off the wall, Reaver let her go off as he had work to do. She grabbed Quicksilver, and put on a long coat which covered her weapons and then raced into town hoping to find Walter again, Reaver ran at her side. She wondered the streets hoping to bump into him again. She received many strange looks from the towns folk. Of course, she was an outsider to them, it was natural that they didn't trust her. Sparrow heard a bird cry, and she looked up too see a bird of prey. Her eyes widen, she never got to see any around Bowerstone, so it was her first sighting of one. She followed it to the docks where it sat on top of a ship mast. She marvelled at it's silk looking feathers.

"You an animal sort of girl?" She heard a voice, she looked to see Walter walking towards her.

"Do I really need to answer that?" She asked, he looked at her dog and chuckled.

"Probably not." He looked at the bird. "Look's like a red kite."

"Cool." Sparrow smiled. "So, have you always lived in Bloodstone?" She asked

"Yep, born and raised." Walter nodded. "But…" Sparrow looked at him. "I would like to get out of here. It's one for one here. We fight for ourselves, and I don't want to lead the life of a thug."

"I see what you mean. I always wanted to travel since I was younger, and then I found out it was sort of my destiny too. Once I am finished training. I will need to go on a search to find someone, I will get to travel Albion by foot." Sparrow smiled. "I am looking forward for that day."

"Can I join you? When you leave, I mean." Walter asked, Sparrow looked at him. "I am pretty handy with a sword, if that will help you in anyway."

"Only if I can test you?" Sparrow smiled.

"Test my swordsman ship? Are you learning ranged weapons?" Walter frowned. Sparrow grinned, and drew Quicksilver, Walter's eyes widened.

"I am a natural swordswoman. Best to come from Bowerstone, but what else do you expect from an Archonic hero." Sparrow grinned.

"An Archonic hero? I thought…" Walter began.

"Appreantly, it was foretold a hero would be born when Albion is in danger." Sparrow told him.

"So, Albion is in danger?" Walter said. Sparrow nodded.

"Is there anywhere private we can talk?" She asked

"Well, no one goes up there." Walter pointed up to a hill. "It's the road to Wraithmarsh, but we can talk there, and not actually go into that place."

"Well, as long as we don't go into Wraithmarsh." Sparrow nodded. Walter lead her up there, Sparrow lent on the fence watching as the sun reflected off the surface of the sea.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Walter said

"Yeah. Anyway. Yes, Albion is in danger. Though, I don't fully explain what could possibly be planned. All I do know is Lord Lucien is trying to rebuild a place known as the spire, and it was said he would be stopped by four heroes. One of Skill, one of strength and one of Will. But it joined with something foretold after the fall of the guild, about a descendant of the hero of Oakvale begin born when Albion is need of a hero. That hero, is me. I have met the Hero of Will, Garth, and Reaver, who is the hero of Skill. I am still looking for the hero of strength." Sparrow explained

"Wow, bit much for a kid though." Walter muttered "I don't think I could cope with Albion rest on my shoulders."

"Well, I guess I have been prepared for it all my life. I had an older sister, we were orphaned and living on the streets of Bowerstone old town. I used my strength to help out carrying crates to earn a little money for me and my sister to live off. But, she was killed when I was seven, but Lord Lucien, who also tried to kill me." Sparrow placed a hand over the place she had been shot. "I lived and was raised by the people of Bowerstone. Once I learnt how to use Will, I began training in sword fighting and my Will abilities. So, I am already a force to be reckoned with, well, that's what Bowerstone says. I want to protect them all. The family that took care of me, which is why I can't let it bother me." Walter watched her.

"Well, you can't do it alone. I will be happy to help. I may not be a powerful hero. But, I can be a friend, if you would like." Walter said. Sparrow smiled and nodded.

"A friend would be great." Sparrow smiled, she looked back out to see and her face fell. "on no…"

"What…what is that?" Walter frowned. Sparrow grabbed his arm.

"That thing is sent by Lucien to Collect heroes. It's here for Reaver, lets go!" Sparrow began racing down the hill.

"You are making no sense, what is that?" Walter yelled, running after her.

"I have no idea." She replied.

"Great, run head first to an unknown thing to fight it." Walter sighed, but tried his best to catch up with her. She went to manor first to warn Reaver. The Pirate king looked at the two teens in front of him, catching their breath.

"So, that thing is here again…" He mused. Sparrow sighed.

"Yes, if you take care of the army it brings, I can take care of that creey creature and the floaty thing again." Sparrow said

"Or, you can use it as a training execise." Reaver told her, Sparrow stopped.

"I don't like that look." Walter muttered.

"Got a good point, it would be a useful thing to use as a way of training my heroic abilities. And he will probably send more if this one does bring you back…" Sparrow said, thoughtfully. "Come on Walter, lets see your swordmanship." She walked out of the study, Walter followed her.

"Why are you dragging me into this fight and not him!" He complained loudly. Reaver frowned, wondering how Sparrow would react if he placed a bullet in the boy's head.


	12. The true power of the creature.

"You completely sure about this Sparrow?" Walter asked, as they watched the floating device deposited a group of collared men and a white creature. They were hiding behind a house as they were heading towards them, up to the manor.

"No, but we have to stop them." Sparrow glared at the white creature.

"So, no actual plan." Walter muttered. "I can role with that."

"Think you can handle those guys in collar's?" Sparrow asked, Walter nodded.

"I can only try, right?" He smiled, Sparrow nodded. "Good luck."

"You too." Sparrow stepped out and faced the white creature. It stopped and looked at her.

"Move out of the way child." It sneered.

"I will not allow you to take the Hero of Skill!" She said, it looked surprised then snarled.

"Who do you think you are?" It asked

"Who do you think I am?" Sparrow drew Quicksilver and held it by her side. The creature looked at the legendary weapon and then growled.

"Archonic hero, I heard you may have lived." It said

"The name's Sparrow. And what every Lucien has planned, he will not be allowed to succeed." Sparrow frowned.

"If you think you can beat me, come and try." It chuckled. Sparrow growled and readied Quicksilver and ran at him. She failed to notice the floating thing open at the top, until she hit with a beam of light. She rolled on to her stomach, she quickly pushed herself up, she had a small scratch on her lip. She looked up at the device as the top opened again, before she could get up, it blasted the ground next to her, knocking her back again. She quickly got to her feet after, her body covered with small scratches. She shook her head, she couldn't let them get the best of her.

"You'll be coming along, little hero." The creature said

"Over my dead body!" Sparrow yelled

"That can be easily arranged." The creature smirked. Sparrow ran as the floating device went to fire again. She quickly climbed on to the roof of a building, the creature looking for her on the ground. "You're the one who wanted to play, little hero." It jeered. Sparrow took a deep breath and ran at the device, readying a shock spell. The top began to open again. Sparrow shot the spell before it could do anything, the whole thing exploded, pieces of it began to rain down, Walter stayed in the cover of houses. Sparrow stood on the roof panting, that was taken care of. That was good. She looked down at the creature, and gave a tired smirk.

"How are you going to take us back now?" She asked, she climbed back down and took a deep breath. "Now, it's just you and me." She said.

"You are forgetting something." The creature looked back at the Collared men, only to see they were occupied. After the thing had been destroyed, Walter attacked the collared men, members of the town had joined in to help.

"No, you are forgetting. This is a lawless town. They are going to take anything you do. And well, you attacked their town. So, yeah, it's just me and you." Sparrow grinned. _'In the end'_ She thought _'All people will fight for their home, just as I fight for Albion. Heroes fight for the people and the kingdom, when we can fight. The People do, the human spirit will never allow us to fail.'_ Albion had done well, lasting without heroes for around 500 years, and now, even though there was a hero there to protect them, four heroes in fact, the people will also fight. They would fight alongside the heroes. "This is power of Albion, this is our spirit." Sparrow smiled

"You are all just humans, you can still die!" The creature created spikes that shot in a straight line towards her, Sparrow ran to dodge them. She looked at it, it could use will too. But, what spell was that, it wasn't one she had seen pictured in the book.

"But, we can still fight, and as long as we fight, we will live!" Sparrow yelled, she ran at the creature again with Quicksilver. She got close enough to fight him sword on sword. The blades met in a shower of golden sparks. Sparrow held her ground well, but she could feel she was fighting a losing battle. The high-level shock spell had worn her out, and she didn't know how much longer she could last in the fight. Before she could strike another blow, a sword protruded from its chest. She back off, Walter had stabbed the creature from behind. He took out his blade and the creature fell and seemed to vanish from sight. Sparrow took deep breaths. "Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for." Walter smiled, Sparrow nodded, then looked at the people watching her.

"Erm…Sorry about the mess I mad." She said

"Don't worry kid, we've had bigger messes." A bulky man laughed heartily. "You pretty good for a kid, good job." The rest of the town praised her, Sparrow blushed with pride.

"I think I..." Sparrow began, she vision began to blur and she stumbled.

"Sparrow?" Walter asked, he was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "SPARROW!" He yelled, he almost dropped her again as blue lines began to appear across her body, just as a white light began to glow out at sea. Reaver had silently joined the villagers. He glared out at the light, it was coming from the centre of the spikes.

"Seems he is aware of her existence." He muttered, causing everyone to jump. Reaver hadn't noticed, his mind was elsewhere. Lucien would now know that if he wanted the other heroes, she would continuedly get in his way to stop him. That was putting her in a lot of danger.

"what are you thinking about?" Walter glared up at him.

"About how much danger she has put herself in trying to protect his targets." Reaver answered

"I knew this would happen one day." A voice said, everyone turned, it was Reaver's turn to glare.

"Garth, I presume." Reaver said, Garth stood behind the group. "The hero of Will."

"And you must be Reaver." Garth said sourly. "Hero of Skill." The town of Bloodstone was completely silent.


	13. The ancient spell of secrets.

Sparrow awoke in her bed at Reaver's manor. She yawned and sat up, she cast a quick gaze around the room. _'How did I get here?'_ She thought, she went through the last memories in her head. She fought the strange white creature sent by Lucien, then she had felt something. A darkness of some sort, like something from a childhood nightmare. There was a light, and a voice. Sparrow frowned, a voice. She tried to remember what it sounded like, what had it said? She allowed herself to ponder those questions, until she heard raised voices down stairs. One she recognised as Reaver's, the other was familiar, but it couldn't have been. Maybe she was still out if it? She lay back down, hoping to get some more sleep and hopefully be more aware of her surrounding when she woke up next, but the voices got louder and it began to annoy her.

"For goodness sake!" Sparrow growled, she got up and stretched, before heading down stairs to confront the arguers. She opened the study door, to yell _'knock it off'_ But her words got stuck on her throat. Reaver and Garth were practically inches from each other, looking as if they were going to commit murder, Walter was standing back at a loss of what to do. "GARTH!" Sparrow cheered and jumped on the older man, hugging him. "You're okay."

"Little Sparrow, how are you feeling?" Garth smiled down at her.

"I'm great. What were you two arguing about?" She looked between Garth.

"I don't think you should be stuck here with him." Garth glared at Reaver

"He doesn't trust me, apparently." Reaver sneered. Sparrow looked between them, then looked over at Walter, who shrugged.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sparrow said

"I know, but due to a new development, I don't believe his judgement on things is worth risking." Garth told her.

"What new Development?" Sparrow frowned

"Lucien knows you are now alive, and he knows your location. He can easily use the little power of the spire and find you, whether you go." Garth sighed. "In fairness, I should have considered it a possibility. The spire was created to hold all the will in Albion, and well, you have a lot of Will power."

"So, it has connected to her, in a way." Walter asked

"Precisely. But, I have been able to cast a spell over both you and Reaver that will allow you to remain hidden from the Spire for now, whilst your will is still low. When your will lines begin to show up when you are not using the power, that will be when the spell starts to have less of an effect on you." Garth said

"so, I need to be careful if I use will." Sparrow muttered, granted she was strong, but she knew if allowed to level up, her will was more powerful. And if, Lucien did send another floating thing to Bloodstone, it would be easier to take out with her will then getting too close to get a decent hit with her blade.

"For now." Garth nodded "Concentrate on your skill, make sure you can use all three abilities to an average level, then, I think it would be safe to allow you to continue training with the other abilities." Garth smiled.

"Right, okay. I can do that." Sparrow nodded

"Good, I am also a bringer of good news, I found the final hero." Garth told her.

"You have! Did you bring them?" Sparrow beamed

"No, they are still unsure, but they allowed me to cast that spell over them, in case Lucien went in search for them." Garth explained

"Aw, man." Sparrow sighed "Well, I should be able to meet them soon, right?"

"Depends on when you complete your skill training." Garth told her, he looked at Reaver. "I will be leaving her with you, but If I hear anything that you have inappropriately touched her, or upset her. I will make you regret everything."

"Of course, you will." Reaver muttered, clearly unfazed by his threat.

"You are going already?" Sparrow frowned

"I have too, I cannot cast the spell upon myself." Garth said, looking down at her. "Lucien is still able to locate me."

"I can try and cast it!" Sparrow smiled

"Even then, it wouldn't work. My Will is too strong." He looked at the glowing will lines of his skin. "The spell was once used in the old kingdom, by the old kingdom rulers to protect their children from harm, the spell was made to last until the child had reach a level of Will power considered to be a level of independence, meaning they were capable of taking care of themselves. I have already bypassed that stage."

"Then, be careful, don't let him get you. Or I will be the one making you regret everything." Sparrow told him. Garth chuckled.

"Of course. You have my word." Garth rubbed her head. "see you, Little Sparrow."

"Are you going the Wraithmarsh route?" She suddenly asked

"Yes…" Garth muttered.

"I'll walk you to the entrance." Sparrow smiled. No one argued with her. Sparrow walked next to Garth as they headed up the hill.

"Please be careful around Reaver." Garth sighed, Sparrow looked up at him.

"I will, I think I will be more than a match for him." Sparrow smiled brightly.

"Not in the sense everyone else means, Sparrow." Garth said, as they reached the top. "That man…there is more to him then you believe, more than the average person knows. He could be considered more dangerous than Lucien at this point." Sparrow looked at him, and frowned.

"Does it have something to do with Wraithmarsh...?" She asked, Garth bowed his head.

"I believe so, though I don't know all the details. I am still researching it. But, Sparrow, don't even mention this conversation with him. I don't want him to take anger or any emotion out on you, okay?" Garth hugged her.

"Okay." Sparrow hugged him back. "If you happen to pass through Bowerstone, send them my love."

"I will, goodbye Little Sparrow. Until we next meet again." Garth smiled and headed off towards Wraithmarsh. Sparrow watched him, a frown etched upon her face. Reaver and Wraithmarsh, what connection did they have?


	14. The final ability

Time passed quickly for Little Sparrow, her days filled with training, fishing with Walter and helping out around town. Her skill ability was raising quickly, and Reaver had begun to feel impressed with her improvements, though, he was still annoyed that had been unable to woo her into his bed.

Sparrow sat on the hill separating the town and Wraithmarsh, her lute out, and Reaver curled up on a patch of grass next to the fence she was sitting out. She had changed much over the last two year, the 18-year-old Sparrow's red hair had almost become brighter, looking more like flames in a fireplace, her eyes still the glossy, true hazel, that day they have become a greyish blue with a little bit of gold. The people of Bloodstone began to realise, not matter what colour her eyes turned, the flecks of gold remained. Today, she was free as Reaver was working, she strummed and slow tune on her lute, the sound echoed around the town. She closed her eyes and began to sing a song she had been working on.

_'Hush now, mo stóirín_

_Close your eyes and sleep_

_Waltzing the waves_

_Diving in the deep_

_Stars are shining bright_

_The wind is on the rise_

_Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_I had a dream last night_

_And heard the sweetest sound_

_I saw a great white light_

_And dancers in the round_

_Castles in the sand_

_Cradles in the trees_

_Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_Rolling_

_Rolling_

_Rolling_

_Rolling '_

_The people of the town looked up to where the hero sat, each had a peaceful smile on their face. Since her arrival, the people had become kinder to each other. Maybe the kindess that Sparrow showed the everyday, began to rub off on them. Walter was amongst the many people looking up towards the song. He was smiling and began to head up the hill._

_'Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing free_

_Oh won't you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea'_

Sparrow finished, Reaver looked up at her master. The young hero still had her eyes closed, the wind was pushing her hair back.

"Beautiful as always." A smile appeared on her lips as Walter joined them.

"Good morning Walter." Sparrow said, opening her eyes. He patted Reaver's head and gave her a bone, before sitting on the fence with Sparrow. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, not a cloud in the sky." Walter nodded in agreement. "but, there is something on your mind, isn't there?"

"Reaver says he has nothing more to teach me, it means I should be ready to take on anything with all my heroic abilities at a decent level, but…look." Sparrow frowned, she looked over towards the sea. Walter looked too, the Spire had grown a lot over the two years too, and a tower like structure was now visible. "I have no idea if they spire has improved any of its… weaponry, I guess."

"Well, you have me. We have all three heroes, Lucien has no one." Walter told her. "You have, well, you have everyone."

"I guess…" Sparrow sighed "Can't stop worrying though. And, I haven't heard from Garth in over 6 months. I am beginning to worry about him."

"He's a hero, he'll be fine." Walter smiled. "Come on, cheer up. What to go fishing?"

"May as well." Sparrow got off the fence, Walter followed suite.

The teens sat at the dock, waiting for something to bite. Sparrow shivered as a cold feeling washed over her as if someone had pour ice water over her. She chose to ignore it, until Reaver began to growl.

"What is it?" Sparrow asked

"That!" Walter gasped, grabbing Sparrow's arm and pulling her up. A ship was heading towards them, Sparrow narrowed her eyes, it had spire guards on it. Sparrow gasped, she looked down at her arms and legs.

"They can't have located me… I don't have will lines yet!" she said

"Um... Sparrow…" Walter touched her cheek.

"I have one there…don't I?" She sighed, he nodded.

"It's very faint and you can only see it close up." He said. She growled and glared at the boat.

"Then, its best we sink it before it gets closer!" She unleased a lightning spell, the spell burning a hole in the bottom of the shop, it began to take on water.

"Good hit." Walter smiled

"Thanks, I try." Sparrow smiled in returned and watched as the guards on board began jumping off in to the sea then began to swim towards the docks.

"Ready to test your skill?" Reaver appeared behind them.

"Are you serious?" Sparrow frowned. "I thought the answer would have been pretty obvious." She drew her flintlock pistol and aimed, she fired one shot, and the closest guard to the dock suddenly stopped. The gun had smashed into his skull, shattering it.

"Wow…" Walter muttered. Sparrow took care of the others in a similar manor.

"Good." Reaver nodded. "Seems that spell broke."

"Yeah, which means, I should probably go and get the hero of Strength and Garth." Sparrow sighed, she looked at Walter. "Still want to come along on the journey?" She asked

"Of course, I promised to help out, right?" Walter grinned.

"Well, I will be staying her. Best return once you have everyone." Reaver said.

"You don't want to come along too?" Sparrow frowned

"Not at all. But, I wish you all the best and all that." Reaver said, Sparrow sighed. Well, at least she finally got him off her back.

"Well, We had better pack. Who knows what we could come across, seeing how we'll be passing through Wraithmarsh." Sparrow smiled. "See you at the top of the hill in half an hour?"

"Top of the hill in half an hour." Walter nodded. Sparrow smiled and began to head up to the Manor. Walter headed off to his home. Reaver just frowned and looked out across the sea, he glared at the Spire. Lucien was ruining his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Song of the sea - lullaby


	16. Home sweet Home

"Come on Walter!" Sparrow laughed, they ran from Brightwood into Bowerlake. She looked around. "The gypsy camp is still there. I wonder if Reia is okay…oho, this way." Sparrow smiled, leading the way up to Bowerstone. Walter followed behind her out of breath, they had walked non-stop since early that morning. He was relieved when they entered Bowerstone.

"wow…" He looked around.

"Welcome to the pride of Albion, BowerStone market!" Sparrow welcomed him. She began pointing at different shops and stalls, able to name them, their wares and even their owners. "Hey, fancy a drink?"

"Uh…sure." Walter nodded.

"Then, to the cow and corset." Sparrow led him to the biggest building in the market. She sat at the bar, he took a seat next to her. "so?"

"This place is amazing." He said

"I know." Sparrow grinned. Not notice two guys in the background, watching her.

"Imagine if Bloodstone was like this? People who sail around Wraithmarsh to come and visit." Walter muttered.

"It would be a good tourist destination, if it was cleaned up a bit. That would be a fun project. I doubt Reaver would approve though." Sparrow sighed. The two men approached them, one suddenly pushed Walter from his seat.

"HEY!" HE growled

"Settle down, pipsqueak." One man smirked. The bar was silent, Wilson, who had been talking to a costumer turned in time to see the two trouble makings being picked up and thrown out by the red hair girl.

"You gits are not welcome in a nice place like this. So, do us all a favour and get lost." She glared and the men scarpered.

"Sparrow!" He cheered, she turned and smiled.

"Wilson! Sorry about that, they were being jerks." Sparrow apologised.

"Not at all." Wilson smiled, as she helped up Walter.

"This is Walter, we met in Bloodstone, he's helping me on my journey." Sparrow introduced him.

"Nice to meet you kid, keep an eye on this one. More trouble than she's worth." Wilson joked. "Hey, go spread the word, Little Sparrow is back. We got reason to celebrate now." He laughed

"A celebration sounds good. You'll get to see how we celebrate in style." Sparrow told Walter. He was still a little stun at the sudden friendliness of everyone.

"Yeah…great." He nodded, she smiled and shook her head.

"Anyway, what drink do you want?" Sparrow asked

"Um…Not sure, what do you have here?" Walter asked, as Wilson placed a glass of Banana juice in front of Sparrow, who began to drink it happily.

"Well, I'm guessing you're younger than Sparrow…" Wilson began, Sparrow gave a thumb up to confirm it. "So, we got water, Banana juice, orange juice, Durian fruit juice and Mystic fruit juice. Take your pick."

"I'll have what Sparrow's having." Walter looked at Sparrow who had finished her first glass.

"Ah, Banana juice. Get you a glass right now." Wilson made Walter a glass, before re-filling Sparrow's.

"Hey, Sparrow, how much will I owe you…" Walter began.

"No charge. Sparrow has been helping us help since she was a kid, well, she still is a kid, but we kind of made a deal with her. She helps us, we give her free stuff. Most Banana juice." Wilson smiled, just as more people began filling in. Sparrow jumped a some touched her head.

"You need a haircut little Sparrow." Kyle laughed

"I need no such thing. Keep those things away from me!" She growled. The bar burst out laughing, glade their little sparrow had not changed.

"Sweet heart." Marie hugged her. "So, good to have to you back. And who is this"? She looked at Walter.

"Err, everyone is this my friend Walter, he's helping me on my journey." Sparrow introduced him. "Walter, this is, well. This is my adoptive family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Walter nodded.

"Such a gentleman." Marie smiled "I'll make you your favourite dinner for tonight."

"I'll make your favourite desert." Cathryn said

"Party in here tonight. Might want to set some tables up outside." Wilson grinned. "Hope you are ready to sing kid."

"You bet!" Sparrow nodded. Walter watched at how well Sparrow got on with the whole town. He smiled, she was right about them caring, they were her family, even if they weren't by blood.

Walter had a look around Bowerstone alone, whilst Sparrow told the town what had occurred over the last two years. He found Sparrow standing on the clock tower, he stopped and watched her. She was just standing there, a frown on her face.

"Has something happened?" Walter asked

"She got a message from Garth, we are not sure what was discussed, but it doesn't seem like good news." Marie sighed, looking up at the young hero. "She doesn't usually get this frowny though…."

"Um…Hey, Sparrow?" He called up. She looked down, she smiled and jumped down, Walter was surprise she wasn't hurt doing that, and the fact she landed s if she had just jumped from a low wall.

"Finished touring Bowerstone? What do you think?" She asked

"It's a pretty cool place…are you okay mate? You don't look to happy." Walter frowned, Sparrow sighed.

"Lucien is catching up on Garth, he could finally get him any day now…I am just worried about him…and he won't come here in fear of Lucien taking me…even though I easily take on those things again." Sparrow told him.

"Well, do you know his last location?" Walter asked

"Not directly no, but I am pretty sure he described Oakfield." Sparrow said. "either he was in Oakfield, or he was hinting at that is where we need to go."

"Could the final hero be in Oakfield?" Walter asked

"Possibly…maybe that's what Garth wants… For me to get the final hero and then return to Reaver and he can meet us there, taking on all four heroes would be a challenge." Sparrow muttered

"Well, you can go off in the morning. Tonight, we are just happy to have you home." Marie hugged her. Besides, Garth is a fully-grown man, I am sure he'll be fine."

Garth hurried down the path to the temple of light, sure enough on the wall there was the hero of strength and her friend

"Hannah, Edward." He spoke up, they turned. Hannah smiled.

"Garth, you're back…" She jumped up.

"Not for long, I have come to tell you, that main hero I mentioned, she is an Archonic hero…." Garth began.

"Oh, you mean Sparrow." Edward said, Garth stopped.

"You know her?" He asked

"Yeah, she came here once, during a storm, the pirates were fixing the mast. She's pretty cool." Hannah nodded.

"Well, she should be heading this way soon, until then, stay low and don't draw attention to yourself.

"Garth, I'm a 21-year-old monk, who has muscle then the adventures that pass through…How can I not draw attention to myself?" Hannah frowned.

"Just keep out of trouble." Garth told her. "Knowing Sparrow, she'll be heading over here at first light, so, I suggest you try getting ready." Garth turned and left them.

"So, Sparrow really is coming to get you…" Edward muttered

"Yep, still want to come along for the adventure?" Hannah smiled at him.

"I promised, didn't I?" Edward smiled.

"Well, this is going to be a lot of fun." Hannah grinned, and looked at the path Garth had taken.


	17. The infestation of Rookridge

Sparrow woke up at the first sunlight, and she began getting herself ready for the journey ahead. The People of Bowerstone had given her a lot more new things. She had been given a lovely silk like shirt and a brown leather jacket that would soften any blows aimed at her, a pair of traveling trousers and a pair of boots by Jack and Malissa, the two tailors in town. Kyle had styled her hair so she wouldn't have to manage it as much, the wilder pieces of her hair were plaited, but most of it did remain down. She got a new gun and a new bag. He found her bag downstairs, Marie and Wilson were packing it. Reaver was next to bar, eating the leg of some animal, gnawing on its bone.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Morning Sparrow. Sleep well?" Wilson asked

"Like a log." Sparrow smiled.

"Good, well, we've packed some food and a few bottles of Banana juice, don't drink it all at once, a few snacks if you get hungry on the road, Blankets in case you have to camp…and the alchemist has brought round several health potions. He got the recipe from Garth ad has been working hard to get them right, for when you returned. We can't drink them because they taste horrible, but as these potions are made for heroes only, it should be find." Marie said

"Right, okay. Thank you for all this." Sparrow smiled

"It's nothing sweet heart. We are all going to miss you again." Marie sighed

"Once we get the final hero, and we have Garth, all we have to do is beat Lucien, and well, that shouldn't take long with four Heroes, right?" Walter joined them.

"That's true enough. Heroes were, and are the great protectors of Albion. They have protected Albion throughout our history. William Black and the Court, Scarlet robe and her skills against Balverines. The hero of Oakvale and his defeat of Jack of Blades, and now the hero of Bower Lake, going to save Albion, just like her bloodline." Wilson nodded

"They are members of my bloodline, aren't they?" Sparrow asked

"Yes, there were also heroes not related to you, Thunder, Whisper…Nostro, Maze. They are the only ones I know." Wilson nodded

"Ah…" Sparrow sat thinking about that, surely there had to be more heroes in this time. If four heroes were in existence, they had to come from somewhere. Their bloodlines had to have continued somehow. So, how many more heroes could be out there?

"Your minds wondered off again." Marie smiled, placing a bowl of porridge in front of the hero. "Now, eat, and drink. You are both going to need as much energy as you can to get as far as you can in the day light." She smiled "And, make sure you keep up with constant meals, I don't want you falling ill."

"Yes Marie." Sparrow smiled, she and Walter ate a quick breakfast, drank the orange juice Marie had made them. Then prepared to head off, it was still early, so most of the town was asleep. Walter and Sparrow bade a farewell to Marie and Wilson and began to head off. Raver bound after her master, keeping up with their pace. They made their way through old town, Sparrow made a quick stop at the cemetery to say good bye to her sister before they headed out of Bowerstone and to Rookridge.

"I heard there is a temple of Shadows here…" Walter frowned as they entered Rookridge.

"Great... Thanks Walter, that's really comforting." Sparrow looked at him.

"Just saying." Walter said

"Let's just go, I don't want to bump into any worshipers of 'higher beings'." Sparrow emphasized 'higher beings.'

"You don't believe, do you?" Walter smirked as they continued walked.

"Why should I?" Sparrow frowned. "Think about it, if there were higher beings, should they be the ones sorting out significant issues like this, instead of living it to the heroes to deal with. Every time."

"You have a point…what…if the 'higher beings' basically use heroes as weapons?" Walter suggested

"What do you mean?" Sparrow looked at him.

"What if heroes are weapons used by the higher beings to deal with trouble in Albion?" Walter asked

"I don't like that theory. Because I want to be a weapon else uses, it just gives the impression I don't have control over my own fate and actions." Sparrow told him.

"Ah, yeah." Walter fell quiet as the continued making their way, suddenly a man ran from around the corner, yelling about bandits. Walter and Sparrow looked at each other before running down the path to see a over turned carriage, bodies lay unmoving inside, and a man picking up items that belonged to the people who had been killed. Sparrow looked at the man in disgust, how vile. Walter was about to speak, but she stormed passed him. He watched her, he could feel her anger. He followed after her. "So, where do you think the bandits went?" He asked, she looked at him in surprise. "well, we could just leave them be, but someone else would end up getting hurt, right. I know we have to get to hero of strength quickly, but we should still help as many people as we can on our journey." Sparrow smiled.

"You're right, and they are probably further ahead, otherwise we would have bumped into them already." Sparrow said.

"So, we go and take them out. The world would be easier on passers by then." Walter smiled, Sparrow nodded.

"Yep, let's go." Sparrow and Walter continued onward, until there was a hill, on top were several bandits.

"Looks like a bad infestation." Walter grimaced. Sparrow giggled.

"Well, we would get rid of it, how is you ranged ability?" She asked, drawing her gun.

"Bad…" Walter said "So, maybe you should take these guys out. I'll take care of ones who fancy a bit of close range combat."

"I like that plan." Sparrow nodded, looking back at the bandits, and aimed, she glared. They would soon learn that attack innocent people when a hero is a round, is not a clever idea.

"Oh no…" Walter frowned, that had reached a bridge, the could see the large gate way that would lead them to Oakfield on the other side. But, it was broken, three bandits were laughing. "What do we…" Walter began, Sparrow just pushed him off, before diving in after him.

"They Jumped!" The bandits gasped in horror and shock, as two splashed told them the two travels had hit the water.


	18. A dark cave with a darker secret

"What the hell!" Walter burst out of the water, he stopped as he saw Sparrow swimming towards the shore line on the opposite side, he finally understood her actions, but he was still mad. He swam after her. She stood up on the sand and frowned at herself, her clothes were soaked, but she fixed that with a fire spell, then a vortex spell. She was soon complete dry as Walter approached her. "Never, do that again." Walter growled. Reaver shook herself dry, her fur puffed up slightly.

"Well, I knew you would hesitate to jump. So, I thought Pushing you would be faster." Sparrow shrugged.

"Your logic really confuses me sometimes." Walter sighed.

"Want me to dry you?" Sparrow asked, he nodded and she gave him the same treatment.

"Thanks." Walter nodded. Reaver barked, Sparrow and Walter looked up there was a man calling for someone called Joey, into a cave. "Lost kid…maybe…"

"Possibly. Let's go and asked. Excuse me sir, can we help you?" Sparrow called and walked over to man. He turned and nodded.

2My son joey went running off into this cave…I told him not to, but now he's not come back…" The man frowned

"We can help you look for him, we need to pass through this cave to Oakfield anyway." Sparrow smiled.

"Thank you. I am Herman." The Man shook her hand.

"Sparrow and this is my friend, Walter." Sparrow smiled

"Nice to meet you." Walter said

"I should warn you…there." Herman took a deep breath. "There might be Hobbes in there."

"I am sure we can handle them. Please trust us sir." Sparrow assured him. They entered the cave, Herman explained how he had told his son that Hobbes would take children and turn them in to more Hobbes. "That's just a story though, right?" Sparrow looked at him.

"Yeah, just a story." Herman didn't look too sure, which didn't help Sparrow at all. Was that even possible. She knew her power had limits, did monsters have the power to turn more people into monsters like them. She shook her head, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. Monster were not that powerful, they couldn't do that, they were murderous, mindless beast that wished nothing more than to spill blood.

"You okay? You've gone pale?" Walter whispered to her.

"I'm good, just great. Let's just hurry up, find that kid and get out of here." Sparrow told him, he nodded.

Part way in, they began to hear noises. Sparrow jogged on a head to check it out, then gasped. It was a small group of Hobbes. Using her momently surprised as a chance to attack, one Hobbe lunged at her, but was swiftly taken down my Reaver, ripped at the Hobbes greyish body. Walter and Sparrow took care of the rest. Reaver snarled, she had a bit of blood on her paws and muzzle.

"We'll have to clean you up before we get into Oakfield, we don't want you scaring people, do we?" Sparrow smiled at her, Reaver barked. They continued, meeting a few more groups of Hobbes, before they heard a human voice.

"That's Joey!" Herman yelled. "I'm coming son."

"Walter…I have a very bad feeling…" Sparrow frowned, they followed Herman, the gate was locked. So, Sparrow went to find another way around, whilst Walter helped with the gate. Sparrow and Reaver found a small opening, the got through it and began to race round to where Joey was, before they got there, Herman let out a loud cry. Sparrow and Reaver stopped, where Joey was meant to be, was a Hobbe. Sparrow felt her body complete freeze up, the stories were true. She had basically just killed a load of children, that through made her sick to the stomach.

"Sparrow, we need to get out of here!" Walter grabbed her hand, Herman had knelt over and died, a broken heart can kill… Walter had to pulled Sparrow out of the cave, but they found their way blocked, but more Hobbes. "You've got to be joking...We are going to have to fight…" He looked at Sparrow, she was pale now, but she nodded, understanding it was the only way for them to get out and live. They fought their way through the Hobbes, before they reached a ladder, Sparrow got out first, Walter lifted Reaver to her. Then climbed up himself. They stood in the frigid air, night had fallen. Though it seemed it had been night for at least three hours. "How long were we in there...?" Walter muttered.

2I don't know, nor do I care. I just never want to go in there again…" Sparrow took a shaky breath… "The stories were true…" She muttered

"Sparrow, we had to do what we did, they are no longer human. Whatever made them Hobbes took every piece of humanity from them. We had no other choice." Walter placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked down. Walter sighed and pulled her into a hug. Sparrow remained silent, but welcomed his embrace. Reaver didn't growl once, as she understood it was what her master needed. "We had to Sparrow, this doesn't make us bad people. Think of it this way, we saved those children from remaining as those creatures. In a way, we have freed their souls from whatever made them that."

"I guess…" Sparrow sighed, and closed her eyes. "I still feel terrible."

"So, do I…but, we need to overcome this. We can overcome it together." Walter smiled. "We are near Oakfield…want to continue?"

"I think I want to sleep… We can finish the last few miles in the morning…" Sparrow said

"okay, then let's find somewhere we can rest." They headed up the hill and found a shaded area that was safe to rest for the night. Sparrow and Walter set up where they were going to sleep. Walter was just pulling out something to eat, and went to often Sparrow some, but she had gone to sleep. Reaver curled up next to her master protectively. He looked at the dog, and throw her a piece of meat, which Reaver accepted happily. "Night Sparrow…" He muttered


	19. Old friends, new plan.

Sparrow and Walter set off just before sun rise, but the sun had just risen when they reached Oakfield.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Walter looked around.

"So, peaceful too. I like it here." Sparrow smiled, they began to walk down the path, Reaver was running down it, chasing birds, having the time of her life. They reached the main part of the village, Sparrow looked around.

"so, any idea who could be the last hero?" Walter asked

"Nope…" Sparrow sighed. "I wished Garth told me their name, it would have made things easier…Anyway, why not go and check on a friend of mine here. I haven't seen them since we made the sudden stop during the storm." She looked at him.

"Sure, may as well." He nodded, Sparrow led him up the path towards the temple of light. "Hey, may it be possible for your friend to know the Hero of strength?" Walter asked

"Maybe, we'd have to ask…" Sparrow stopped, then move back a little as someone dived at her. She drew her sword and pointed it the person, who had a sword draw. She looked down and blinked several times, before frowning. "Edward Swift?"

"Sparrow?" He gasped. "Sparrow!" He laughed, dropping his sword and hugging her. "It's great to see you. You finally arrived."

"You knew I was coming?" sparrow asked

"Yeah, Garth told us." Edward nodded

"Us?" Walter frowned.

"Yep. Us." Someone else walked from the shadows.

"Hannah!" Sparrow smiled and hugged her. "Great to see you, but why did Garth …."

"Introducing the hero of strength." Edward motioned at Hannah. Sparrow looked at her, then squealed and hugged her tightly

"That's great, another female hero!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I was bit surprised though…I though all heroes were dead…But, Garth explained the situation. I'm sorry about your sister Sparrow." Hannah sighed.

"It's fine, I will get my revenge on Lucien whilst saving Albion in the process. It's a win-win." Sparrow smiled. "oh, Hannah, Edward, this is Walter. Walter, these are my friends, Hannah and Edward. Walter agreed to come with me on this journey." Sparrow said

"I want to come too." Edward said

"I said he could…is that okay?" Hannah frowned

"Sure, I don't mind, the more the merrier, right?" Sparrow smiled.

"Sister Hannah!" A voiced yelled. Hannah sighed.

"I have to go and help in a stupid ritual. I will see you guys later." Hannah headed up to the temple.

"She was picked because she's the strongest. But I don't think her father likes me." Edward frowned.

"Their monks Ed, they will never make sense." Sparrow said. "Anyway, shall we just hang out by the sea and wait for Hannah there? I feel like swimming."

"S-sure…" The boys both went red.

Sparrow had secret packed clothes to swim in, which was basically underwear. She dressed in private, the boys didn't see much as she was naught but a blur when she dived into the sea. But when broke through the surface of the sea and brushed her hair back, the boys watched her, with red cheeks.

"I don't think I have ever seen so much skin of a female before…" Ed found himself looking away.

"My home was filled with whores, so, I am used to it. But, Sparrow is nothing like them…"

"She's amazing…" Both boys muttered, neither one of them had noticed that Sparrow's attention was caught by something heading towards the town. She swam to the shore, the boys looked at her in shock. She was standing there, in underwear, dripping wet. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"There's one of those things again…" Sparrow glared. The boys looked to seeing a floating thing. "Let me get changed…" She rushed into the bushed, quickly dried and dressed.

They quickly followed the floating object. It was in the village. Sparrow gasped, Garth was standing between A white creature and Hammer.

"The hero of Will and the Hero of Skill. How lucky," It jeered. That got the people talking, heroes? "You'll both be coming with me!"

"Over my dead body!" Sparrow yelled, drawing Quicksilver as she ran at the creature. It turned and blocked her attack.

"And the Archonic hero. What a pleasantly, annoying surprise." It growled.

"Lucien will never get his hands on my friends!" Sparrow used all her strength to knock him back, before firing a fire ball spell, the creature dodged.

"Oh, your strength and will have improved." It grinned. Sparrow swiftly drew her gun and place 10 rounds into its head. It fell to the ground, dead.

"So, has my skill, thank you for noticing." Sparrow smiled sweetly. She looked at Garth and froze, another white creature had gone for them. Hannah ran to Sparrow, whilst Garth wrestled with the creature.

"What do we do?" She gasped.

"Nothing. You two stay back!" Garth told them, glaring at the creature.

"One is good enough, for now." It said, the floating thing shot white lightning at them, teleporting Garth away.

"Garth…" Sparrow yelled. "GARTH!"

"He's at the spire little hero. You will be joining him, you and all your friends." It grinned. Sparrow clenched her fists. Hannah backed off as she noticed lightning was flickering up and down Sparrow's arms.

"Sparrow…" She whispered, she saw the tears rolling down her friend's cheeks.

"Come to me, hero." The creature approached her.

"DROP DEAD!" Sparrow screamed, the ground shook in fury, and lightning raged across the area, bolts rained from the sky. The floating object exploded and the creatures were destroyed, but the people and their homes were completely fine. Sparrow collapsed to her knees, covering her face. People watched her, they had just witness the power held by an Archonic hero, and they were terrified. But, the girl didn't seem like a threat. Hannah approached Sparrow once more.

"Hannah, I forbid you to go near that thing. It was obviously sent by Skorm." The abbot and Hannah's father said.

"Dad, she's not…" Hannah began.

"Listen to me Hannah…" The Abbot began

"No!" Hannah yelled. "That thing came for me because I am a hero too. A hero of strength…and now…because I couldn't protect myself like she can…another hero had to protect me, our enemy has collected one of three of us…. What do we do Sparrow?" Hannah turned to the girl, helping her up. Sparrow wiped her eyes.

"Back to Reaver You can stay with him…I need to go for Garth…" Sparrow said.

"Not in Skorm's name you're not, Lucien will kill you." Walter demanded

"I agree, you are the main hero. You can't do that…" Ed frowned.

"I need too. Trust me on this, please." Sparrow looked at them. "I can save him, I have to, I owe him a life debt and he's like an uncle to me. I must do this." Her friends remained silent.

"Then…I am guessing we are heading back to Bloodstone." Walter smiled weakly.

"What will I need to pack?" Ed asked

"Do I need a weapon? A weapon would be handy for a hero, right?" Hannah asked. Sparrow chuckled.

"I guess first things first, we should really just rest…" Sparrow smiled, before collapsing, Hannah caught her.

"Will drains her energy…and whatever that spell was, it was huge." Walter frowned

"Then, let's get her somewhere safe." Hannah looked at the boys. They nodded in agreement.


	20. Homestead and the Hammerthyst.

Sparrow found herself in a small room, it was quiet cosy, but there was no one around. _'Where am I?'_ She thought, then remembered what happened…Lucien has Garth. She slowly sat up, allowing that thought to sink in like a rock in water. She had to get him back, she had Reaver and now Hannah, and two of the heroes were safe. Lucien couldn't complete whatever without all three of them.

"You're awake!" Hannah entered the room with a tray, it had a cup of tea and some soup. "Edward thought you may be hungry and well, you woke at the right time." Hannah smiled.

"Where am I?" Sparrow asked,

"A place called Homestead. The People of Oakfield…are not happy to have a hero in Albion again. No one would allow you rest in their homes. So, we went down to the beach, there was a demon door there. It saw how much we cared about you, and keeping you safe. It was moved enough to allow us to have what he was guarding. Which happened to be this place." Hannah sat next to the bed, placing the tray on Sparrow's lap. "Once you're better, you should have a look around, this would be an ideal place for a hideout."

"Walter and Ed are fine?" Sparrow looked at her, Hannah nodded. Sparrow sighed.

"You still want to go after Lucien don't you? To go and save Garth?" Hannah looked at her.

"Garth helped save my life when I was 7, I owe him. Besides, I dread to think what Lucien may do to him." Sparrow shivered.

"Then, let's stay here for a while, Walter has sent a letter to Reaver explaining what has happened. So, we can try and make a plan. Like, how on earth are we going to get you in that place?" Hannah smiled

"Good point." Sparrow chuckled. "It's nice to have another female hero on the team. I was afraid I was going to be stuck with a load of men."

"Surely that wouldn't be too bad." Hannah looked at her, Sparrow frowned.

"Reaver was teaching me skill for two years, in those two years, there was not a day I had to tell Reaver I wasn't doing any 'special activities' with him, like ever. But that man really can't take no as an answer." Sparrow sighed. "Garth's alright, he's like a father…no, I guess more like an uncle. A really cool one, but a caring on too."

"Garth did seem pretty cool when I met him." Hannah smiled

"How is your father with the whole 'you're a hero' thing?" Sparrow asked, it was Hannah's turn to sigh.

"Not too well. He refused to speak to me yesterday. So, I kind of went mad and yelled at him…" Hannah frowned.

"What did you say?" Sparrow asked curiously,

"I told him praying to the light is helping No one, but that as a hero I could help people. He claims Heroes are monsters that's why they were all killed." Hannah looked away.

"Granted there where a few heroes that were bad, but, it was the humans that decided that even the good heroes should pay for the crimes of the evil. So, tell me, who do you think the monsters are?" Sparrow said. "But, despite that…there are normal people out that who are happy there are heroes, my family back in Bowerstone for instance, the whole town believes in me. They are the main reason I am on this journey." Hannah looked at her, Sparrow smiled. "Saving everyone else is just going to be an extra bonus if you ask me." Hannah found herself smiling.

"You're so relaxed, I wish I was the same. To be honest, I am afraid…I have been a pacifist since I can remember…I don't even know how to fight." Hannah admitted.

"Then, after looking around the place, I'll help you train." Sparrow told her.

"Thanks Sparrow." Hannah smiled. Sparrow ate the soup and rank the tea. Before Hannah helped her up and they headed outside.

"Cute farm." Sparrow smiled, she looked around and saw the boys coming from a windmill, carrying a chest. "What's that?" She called.

"No idea, found it in there. It's really heavy." Walter and Edward dropped in on the floor. "And we can't open it."

"Really?" Sparrow tried opening it, the lip creaked open. Her eyes lit up as she saw what was inside. She picked up the giant war hammer. The hammer head was made entirely out of the amethyst gem stone. Hammer gasped. "So, cool!" She swung it around with ease. "Hey Hannah, try this." She threw the hammer to the hero of strength. Hannah caught it and smiled. It was nicely balanced in her hammer. She raised it and brought it down on the ground. The earth shook beneath them, Sparrow laughed. "WE found your weapon my friend. Hannah the hero of Strength. Hannah looked at the hammer and smiled.

"No, I have a better idea. Call me Hammer!" She grinned.

"But, people used that name to bully you…" Edward frowned

"Yep, but now, it suits me better then 'Sister Hannah'. So, I am Hammer, the hero of Strength!" Hammer explained.

"Oho, sounds tough alright. You can handle that weapon pretty well already too. Maybe fighting with the right weapon comes naturally to heroes. Either way, we both have legendary weapons now." Sparrow told Hammer.

"Legendary weapons?" Hammer repeated.

"Yep, see there are many master weapons, they are being forged every day. Legendary weapons are special weapons that there is either one of or a few but still few in numbers. Like dragons stompers, there's only 6 of them, based on the Red dragon, which is the sister of the Black dragon." Sparrow explained. "I want to find the Black dragon, I already have Quicksilver." Sparrow showed her blade.

"Cool." Hammer grinned. "So, what do we do now?"

"We need to find out a way to get into the spire." Walter said.

"And find a way to get you and Garth back safely." Ed added.

"We just need to get me in there, I'll get out." Sparrow nodded.

"Then, I suggest we do a little investigating." Hammer suggested. "Someone is obviously building that thing, we should find out how is employing people, and try that way."

"Sounds good. So, let's get down to business." Sparrow smiled.


	21. The Blind message

Sparrow brought a four tankards of Bowerstone's best beer, before rejoining her friends on a corner table. They were receiving some evil glares.

"This completely useless…" Hammer sighed. Sparrow place the tankard before her. "Thanks mate."

"One for us too?" Walter and Ed looked surprised.

"Yeah, If I need an alcoholic drink, you guys do…Don't tell my family." Sparrow said, sitting down and taking a large drink with a sign.

"This is more stressful than expected. Did other heroes have it this bad?" Hammer looked at Sparrow.

"Beats me, we are the first heroes in, I think 500 years."

"Wow…that's a pretty long time." Ed frowned

"Yep, but it probably easier." Sparrow sighed. "Which annoys more than it should."

"Well, we need a new plan…" Walter took a drink.

"Oakfield has no information that is of any use to our cause. I suggest we check the other majory towns and villages. We can pop back to Bowerstone, then there's…um, Westcliff, Bloodstone…wow, there aren't many places in Albion, are there?" Sparrow was surprised.

"Well, Bowerstone is closer, we can then get a ship to Bloodstone. Then Reaver should be able to give us a lift…." Walter began

"If we go to Bowerstone first…" Sparrow consulted the map. "We can look for information there, then from there, we can head through Brightwood to the bandit coast that will take us to Westcliff."

"Soo, we are walking to Westcliff?" the boys frowned.

"Sounds like a great idea." Hammer smiled.

"Trouble is, the bridge is out." Sparrow put the map away. "There is no chance in Avo's name that I will even consider going through that hobbe infested cave."

"So, if can find a way to fix the bridge…then we can just cross over it." Walter sighed.

"You just mentioned my bridge." A man stopped by the table, he looked at Sparrow and frowned. "Do I know you? I am sure I have seen your face somewhere before…"

"I lived around Bowerstone for a good few years." Sparrow told him. The man smiled.

"You're that kid who helped me with my picture box. I need to give you the picture actually…" The man reached in to his pocket and pulled out some paper. Sparrow took it, tears sprung to her eyes. Her friends were taken back.

"Rose…" Sparrow whispered, she looked at the man. "I am not this girl, but she is my sister. She was murdered a few years back now…but, may I keep this?" Sparrow asked

"Of course, shame, your sister was very helpful that day. Anyway the bridge, over taken by bandits. If you take care of the bandits…" The man smiled

"We can re-claim the bridge. Anyone fancy hunting down some bandits?" Sparrow smiled at her friends, they all nodded. They finished their drinks, thanked the man, before setting off.

"So, who do you think the bandit leader is?" Sparrow asked, Hammer, Edward and Walter looked at her.

"Bandits have leaders?" Hammer looked surprised

"Um, yeah. Well, I have fought a group of bandits before, and unless things have changed since I was 13, then yes, Bandits do have leaders." Sparrow nodded.

"You fought bandits…when you were 13!" Walter stopped in his tracks, Sparrow waved him off.

"Yeah, my own fault walked right into a trap. Bonus, it was the day my Will was active. And I saved two gypsy's from…well, from whatever the bandits were planning to do with them. I am still friends with one actually." Sparrow smiled happily. "Besides…Thag kicked Reaver…and I may or may not have disintegrated him with lightning…"

"You are really cool, but absolutely terrifying." Hammer said

"Thanks…I guess." Sparrow looked at her.

"It's a good thing." Hammer assured her. "I'm glad we're are friends." Sparrow chuckled.

"Me too. Now…" They reached Rookridge, they snuck down as they heard talking. They peeked over a rock and saw two bandits talking.

"So, we found some bandits." Hammer muttered.

"There is more, there usually is." Sparrow looked around. "I'm guessing the rest of them are…in that bar." She pointed at the only building nearby.

"Then, let's go…!" Walter got up, Hammer yanked him back down.

"And give them a chance to go and warn the others!" Hammer hissed.

"She has a valid point. We take them out, they won't have a chance to warn the others." Sparrow was still watching the bandits.

"And, how do we take them…" Edward began, a single gunshot rang out and they looked to see Sparrow putting away her gun. "What…huh?"

"They got into a prefect place where I could do a double head shot." She explained at their shocked faces.

"You…pulled off a double headshot…" Hammer muttered.

"Reaver is the best Shot in Albion." Sparrow shrugged. "Now, let's get in there. We will likely be ambushed, so, get ready for a fight as soon as we enter, okay?" Her friends nodded, they headed towards the bar, and as soon as the entered, the doors closed behind them. Sure enough, above them, were at least 20 bandits. Sparrow looked the bandits, trying to find one who would be the leader, but they all wore the same thing. "The leader isn't here. Let's take care of these guys and out the back."

"we can do that." Hammer raised the Hammerthyst. "Time to see what damage this can do."

"So much for being a pacifist." Edward grinned at her.

"Oh, shut up!" Hammer glared. Sparrow was quickly impressed with Hammers fighting ability, considering she had never fought before. Sparrow concluded that Heroes, all heroes, had a natural ability to fight, even if they had never fought before. They sorted out the bandits in the bar, before running outside. There, across from them, on a bridge was a man wearing goggles.

"I'm Dash, the fastest man in Albion!" He declared. He mocked them for a little while before running off.

"Couldn't have you just shot him?" Walter asked

"Yeah, probably. But, come on. Where's the fun in doing that?" Sparrow grinned at him.

"Reaver's been a bad influence." Walter sighed

"Hey, Reaver will shoot anyone given the chance. I refuse point blank to harm a innocent civilian. Bandits, and other people or monster who are a threat to the people, I have no issues with. So, why can't I have a little fun teasing our enemy?" Sparrow smiled at him.

"I really feel I should say something like my mom told me when I played with my food, but I know no one ever listens to that advice." Edward said

"You played with your food?" Sparrow looked at him surprised. She shook her head. "Explain later, we got Dash to catch. Race you!" Sparrow laughed and sprinted off.

"Sweet Avo, she's fast…" Hammer muttered, the other three raced after her.

Reaver barked and ran ahead as the group defeated another group of bandits.

"Sparrow…How much longer are we going to chase him?" Hammer asked, her breath uneven.

"Not any longer. Looks he's backed into a corner." Sparrow laughed, and followed Reaver's barking. Sure enough Dash was standing on a stone doorway.

"You can't get me, I am Dash! Faster than a speeding bullet…" His word was cut off, as Sparrow drew her pistol and with one headshot. The bandit fell from the rocks. Smashing his head on the ground.

"Well, he's dead." Sparrow turned to her friends. "Guess we should head back and tell that guy…" She stopped feeling something, and her friends were starring behind her in surprise. Sparrow turned again. There, where Dash had stood, was the Blind woman. Sparrow glared she had had enough. "Can't you just leave me alone! You kept watching me when I lived in Bowerstone. What in Skorm's name do you want?" Sparrow yelled, surprising her friends further.

"Reaver has harshened your tongue, Hero." The woman frowned.

"Reaver taught me to shoot a ranged weapon, nothing more. You are one of the causes of my sister's death, so give me a reason I shouldn't speak harshly, Blind one!" Sparrow growled. Walter grabbed Sparrow's arm to stop her from lunging at the woman.

"Rose's death was the key to set destiny into motion." The blind woman told her.

"Destiny is what you are meant to be, what we are all born todo. It doesn't need to be set into motion. You can thank Reaver for teaching me that, actually." Sparrow smirked at the look on the woman's face. "So, it was destiny for my sister to die for my destiny to be achieved. That's nonsense. Besides…you almost got me killed too." Sparrow folded her arms.

"Lucien couldn't do lasting damage to you, hero. You were born to defeat him. No matter how he tries, he can't not cause your death." The blind woman said

"Yeah, that makes me feel sooooo much better. You done talking? Cause I have my destiny to complete." Sparrow frowned

"I just have a single message, hero. But, I cannot say it here. I will await you in the Chamber of fate, beneath the Bower Lake. Your guild seal will unlock the shed on the island. Follow it to the chamber. And I will explain everything in detail." She said.

"I know everything about my destiny. Garth got there before you. Besides, we have to go and hurry up to rescue him. So, STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sparrow demanded, turning her back and walking away. Hammer frowned at the woman, before she, Edward and Walter followed after their friend.

"I think I know who that blind woman is…" Hammer admitted that night. They were all in Homestead. Edward was putting a cook dinner in front of everyone. Sparrow, who was standing by the window, looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"As a….When I was a monk, I was told many stories. Of the old days with heroes. Of the time people worshipped Avo and all that. Anyone, there was one story I heard. A story of a blind seertress. A seer who just happened to be the daughter of an Archonic hero, Scarlet Robe, the mother of the Hero of Oakfield. Her name in Theresa…" Hammer said, Sparrow looked out the window again.

"So, she is my family…" Sparrow muttered. Her friends flinched at the dark edge to her voice.

"Um, Sparrow. Do you want some dinner?" Ed asked, Sparrow sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I am not hungry…I need some air…" Sparrow left the cottage.

"She needs time to take that in…II wouldn't know how to take it…" Walter sighed "But, why has Theresa only bothered now…and if she knew Rose was going to die…why aid it?"

"I'm not sure… I am more worried about Sparrow at this point…I hope she'll be okay…" Hammer frowned looking towards the door.

Sparrow sat on the roof of the cottage, as night fell, she watched as the lights vanished from inside. So, they had all gone to bed. She didn't feel like she could sleep, all this information she had learnt…She clenched her fists and tried to stopped tears from falling. Her own family…she knew of their strife, and instead of helping them she left then to live on the streets and led her sister to her death. Sparrow glared up at the sky with tear stained cheeks.

"I will never forgive you, Theresa. You are also at fault, and you will pay for it!" She growled. The sky remained silent, un-answering to her threat. Sparrow sighed and lay back. Tomorrow, she wanted to head out to Westcliff. The fast they got Garth back, the better she would feel.


	22. Tears beneath the lake

The small group entered Bowerstone, Sparrow was consulting a map. She worked out it would take around a week to get to Westcliff by foot. But, that was if they didn't sleep on the road, eat whilst walking, and didn't bump into any trouble. She frowned deciding it would take at least two to three weeks to get there overall.

"LOOK OUT!" Hammer yelled, but it was too late. Sparrow walked right into someone, she fell back, but the person caught her.

"Careful kid, you could get hurt if you don't pay attention." A man said, Sparrow looked up at the person. He was wearing a hooded cloak, so she couldn't see his face, yet his blazing greeny blue eyes seemed to glow within the shadows. They seemed so familiar to her…

"Okay…" Sparrow nodded, the Man let her go and continued walking.

"You okay mate?" Hammer asked

"Y-yeah, at least… I think so…" Sparrow frowned, and looked back at the man in the distance.

"Do you know him?" Edward asked

"Maybe…He seems familiar, but I am not sure how. His eyes… and his voice…They seem..." Sparrow trailed off. "Maybe he was just a guy I met in the market when I was younger."

"Probably. So, worked how long it is going to take us?" Walter asked

"Two to three weeks at a minimum." Sparrow answered.

"Really?" Hammer frowned

"I have considered sleep, food breaks and being attacked." Sparrow nodded

"Ah, so, we should really hurry up and get through Bowerstone and Bower Lake." Edward said

"Yeah…to be honest. I do want to check out what Theresa said. That Chamber of Fate place. I know she'll be there…and I have questions I need answered." Sparrow muttered.

"So, Bower Lake before setting off to Westcliff." Walter nodded. "I am pretty sure we can get there in less than three weeks."

"You guys don't mind?" Sparrow asked

"Of course not, you might found out about your parents." Walter told her. Sparrow looked down at the map. Her parents, she had not bother about them before, but now she was curious about them. Where they still alive? Would they be proud of what she has become so far? She msiled at her friends, they rushed through Bowerstone, the people barely caught a glimpse of their hero before she vanished. Taking the road to Bower Lake.

"So, that's the shed thing, right?" Walter asked, they stood on the bank on Bower Lake. Reaver was growling and rabbits as they hopped by.

"Reaver, remember that time a rabbit bit you on the nose." Sparrow muttered, her pet whimpered. "Thought so, and yep. That must be it, it's been here since I was little, so good knows how old it is."

"Erm... for the record, I can't swim. I just sort of sink." Hammer said

"Well, you guys could stay here. It shouldn't take too long." Sparrow told them

"Are you sure?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I mean it's been closed off from the world for 500 years. There shouldn't be anything dangerous in there. I'll be in and out before you know it." Sparrow smiled

"We'll wait here then, be careful." Walter said, Sparrow nodded, they watched as she swam across the Lake, Reaver swam close to her master. Sparrow took out her seal and looked at an indent on the shed door. She fitted the Seal into place, she heard clicking and removed the seal again. The door opened and Sparrow glanced into the darkness. Reaver growled slightly.

"It's okay girl, we got this." Sparrow reassured her. They both entered, her friends on the lake bank watched as she vanished from sight.

"She'll be okay…" Hammer muttered.

"Wow…Just think about how many heroes used to walk on this ground." Sparrow smiled, after diving deeper into a body of water, she and Reaver had been wondering through the caves, fighting the occasional bug. They crossed a bright like thing into a large chamber. Sparrow stopped. Her eyes scanning the room. It was…familiar too. Had she been here? No, that was impossible…

" _This is yours, my little Sparrow. When you are stronger, Daddy will bring you here. And, we can be partners to protect Albion. My little hero."_

Sparrow placed a hand to her forehead, what was that? She tried to remember, but she couldn't think straight.

"You came." She looked up to see the seer.

"For answers…I, I heard you're called Theresa…and you are related to my family…Is that true?" Sparrow asked

"Yes, it is." Theresa nodded.

"You knew about me and Rose?" Sparrow frowned

"Yes."

"What about our parents?"

"I know them too."

"Can you tell me where they are?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sparrow began to feel anger rising up.

"Because they will make you change course, the path has already changed to much, and I must get it back on track…" Theresa said

"As long as Lucien is defeated, that is okay, isn't it?" Sparrow asked

"No, we must follow what I foresaw. You need to send your boyfriends home. They are a distraction…" Theresa told her.

"Walter and Edward are not my boyfriends! AND THEY HAVE BEEN MORE HELP THEN YOU!" Sparrow glared at her. Theresa's unseeing eyes narrowed.

"Do not test my patience's hero." Theresa warned.

"No, you don't test mine! I came here for answers, I will be fine with what I have. I will find out more about my parents elsewhere. With more intelligent people, who will give me the answers I want. I will follow my destiny my own way, Seer. After all, Destiny works out the right way in the end, no matter what you do, right?" Sparrow shot her an evil look. Theresa glared back at the hero, Reaver snarled at the seer, daring her to say something else

"You will not find them, hero, never. Not without my aid, Which I am no longer to give." Theresa vanished, before Sparrow could replied. "This is your fault hero, Albion will fall because of you. The people and your loved ones will all peris to a mad man's desire." Her voice whispered, Sparrow looked around the chamber.

"Where are you!" She demanded. But, there was only silence. "Theresa? THERESA!" Sparrow yelled, the ground seemed to shake as her anger resonated around the room. She stood there, Reaver snarling at her side, a red glow lit up in her eyes. Next time, she would not allow the seer to escape her, she would pay just as Lucien would.


	23. The trip to through the Bandit coast.

Hammer, Edward and Walter found Sparrow unusually silent as she got out of the chamber via a culius gate on top of hero hill. They were almost afraid of asking what had happened, but they knew it had something to do with that earth quake. They travelled through Brightwood, Sparrow kept her eyes to the ground. She cursed her quick anger and short fuse. If she had remained calm…no, Theresa had said her parents would make her change her course. If she explained why she was on her particular path to her parents, wouldn't they understand and support that decision? Sparrow didn't know anymore. She knew there must be more behind why she and Rose were orphan, she knew it was more than her parents not wanting them, a bigger story that needed to be told.

"You okay?" Edward asked

"Huh?" Sparrow looked at him, but she ended up walking into a tree, her friends flinched as she rubbed her head. "Man, that hurt…"

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were lost that deep in thought." Edward apologised and helped her up.

"It's fine." Sparrow smiled. "I really should have been paying more attention to my surroundings." She sighed

"What's on your mind? Maybe we could help." Edward offered.

"It's just Theresa. She knows where my parents are, but refuses to tell me as they will make my change my path, and Apparently, I should get rid of you two because you are distractions." Sparrow said "Theresa is my family…we are related, but we are so different, you wouldn't believe we were. But she also knew of our situation and did nothing! What kind of family does that!" Sparrow stopped. "Sorry, I shouldn't…"

"It's fine. Everyone should really talk about issues, it helps clear the mind." Hammer smiled, Sparrow nodded but still sighed.

"I just hope she go causing trouble for us." Sparrow admitted.

"If she does, she will be interfering with us beating Lucien, which would be against her aims in the first place." Edward said.

"That's a valid point." Sparrow nodded, she looked at her friends. "I really am glad you guys are here."

"We'll always be here. Promise." Walter nodded "Hey, Sparrow, here's something that will cheer you right up."

"What...?" She gasped as she caught her lute, she looked at Walter.

"I thought you may want to sing now and again, like back in Bloodstone." Walter smiled

"You can sing?" Hammer asked

"Well, Kind of." Sparrow nodded. "I guess I can hold a tune."

"Kind of, she is fantastic." Walter told them. Sparrow blushed.

"I'm not that good." She mumbled.

"Let's hear a tune then." Hammer smiled. Sparrow began playing a familiar tune on her lute, Walter frown, he didn't believe he had this one.

"Just a little different, just a little shy  
A heart so big and red as mine is difficult to hide  
I know I come on pretty strong,  
But I'll be your better shadow if you let me tag along  
It's a strange place to be, but I know my way around.  
Not a soul here can fly, but there are riches on the ground  
so don't you dare be afraid. I am here by your side  
It's confusing out there, but I won't leave you high and dry.

Ask me anything  
and I'll help you find your way.  
For adventuring,  
this could be your lucky day!  
Never fear, my dear.  
If the answer isn't plain to see,  
cross-reference and you'll find  
the key!

Just a little funny, just a little loud,  
know-how enough to do a library proud.  
I know I talk too much sometimes,  
But tell me all your wishes and I'll listen every time!  
It's a strange place to be when you don't know where you're bound,  
But I'll walk right beside you, and I'll never let you down!  
Oh, let all the lions threaten me!  
Courage follows friendship to the bottom of the sea!

Ask me anything,  
and I'll help you find your way.  
For adventuring,  
this could be your lucky day!  
Never fear, my dear.  
If the answer isn't plain to see,  
cross-reference and you'll find it!

Twelve of twenty-six and one of three makes me,  
lemon ices melting by degrees.  
Soon we'll lose our chains and we will  
all fly free.  
Never fear and put your trust in me!

I will walk and I will dance,  
but flying's got to wait  
until I'm not the only one,  
and joy can never come too late!  
It's a strange place to be when you cannot spread your wings,  
but even bound as we are, we can do all sorts of things!  
So, don't you dare be afraid. Just you hold your head up high.  
Never mind the ones who tell you you're too big and bold and bright!

ASK ME ANYTHING,  
and I'll help you find your way!  
For adventuring,  
this could be your lucky day!  
Never fear, my dear!  
If the answer isn't plain to see,  
cross-reference and you'll find  
the key!" Sparrow sang as they walked, her friends watched in awe. Sparrow finished the song and looked at them.

"That was brilliant!" Hammer grinned, causing Sparrow t blushed deeply, but she smiled proudly.

"Thanks." Sparrow smiled, she put her lute in her bag. They took a day to reach the path to the bandit coast. They spent their night there, before heading off at rest light.

They carefully walked the worn path, knowing they could be attacked at any time. Reaver walked ahead of them, her ears listening out for the slightest of sounds.

"I heard there's a place called the infamous barricade. No one has been able to get passed it." Hammer whispered.

"We will. No one else is like us Hammer." Sparrow smiled.

"I know. But it gets you think, how many bandits may behind its gates." She shivered

"Good point…If I could get somewhere high, I could easily take a few out with my skill and Will." Sparrow muttered. "Or, if you guys could keep them back. I could charge up a single lightning spell and take out a large group all at once."

"That sounds like…" Walter suddenly fell silent as they heard voices, they all jumped into the bushes as some bandits began heading there way. Sparrow had to pulled Reaver in with her, the dog remained quiet bas her master pet her head.

"Did you hear something?" One asked

"Maybe it just the wind." Another said, Sparrow could see around five of them. Her friends watched as she closed her eyes, blue lines began to appear on her skin. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing the same blue colour. She released a lightning spell, completely disintegrating the bandits.

"Wow…" Hammer and Edward muttered

"You've all seen me use magic before." Sparrow looked at them.

"Yeah, but it was when you just kind of made it rain lightning bolts from the sky and completely out of control." Hammer nodded. "It's pretty cool when you see you have utter control over your power. you get those lines…"

"Will lines. Anyway, let's go." Sparrow and Reaver were the first ones out of hiding. Only for a bullet to barely her. She looked to see other bandits, they came running at her, only for the to batted aside, as Hammer rushed out, slamming the Hammerthyst into their bodies. "Nice hit."

"Thanks!" Hammer grinned. They continued down the winding road, taking out groups of Bandits as they went as if they were flies.

"Wow…" Sparrow stopped, stooping as they walked on a path next to a cliff face. The scene of the sea lay before her. Hammer, Walter and Edward looked too, the sunset reflected on the sea and in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Hammer said

"And calm, peaceful. This is what I always wanted to live for." Sparrow muttered, more to herself then her friends, but they listened to her. The beautiful scenery, fighting and music. That is what I always wanted." She sighed "Rose would have loved this, she always wanted to see the sea. Her big dream, aside from living in a castle." Walter put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure Rose is seeing the sea now, she will always be a part of you." Walter said.

"I know. Anyway, I guess we should hurry up." Sparrow told them.

"We could rest for the night. The sun's setting, and fighting in the dark doesn't seem like a wise idea." Edward said

"Right, fair point." Sparrow nodded, they found a quiet, hidden place and set up camp there. Sparrow made a fire. After a meal, the friends fell asleep.

Sparrow was the first up in the morning, she woke at sunrise, she stood and stretched. Her friends were sound sleep, as was Reaver. She snuck way, taking a path that led to the sea to freshen up. When she rejoined her friends, they were still asleep, Sparrow smiled, and decided to let them sleep for a little while longer. She sat playing a soft tune on her lute, a tune she knew, but didn't quite remember.

"That's the sirens of Oakvale." A sleepy voice muttered, Sparrow stopped and turned to see her friends waking.

"What is?" Sparrow asked

"That tune. A song I was sung a lot when I was little. Where did you hear it? It unusual for anyone to know it outside of Oakfield." Hammer told her.

"I, I don't remember." Sparrow muttered.

"Well, why is it only sung in Oakfield?" Walter looked at Hammer

"Because Oakfield was set up by some who were able to survive the second fall of Oakvale." Hammer replied.

"That explains it then." Sparrow stood up. "It must have been a song sung by a parent."

"And, how would they know it?" Edward asked

"The Archonic bloodline steams from Oakvale. I am descended for the Hero of Oakvale after all." Sparrow packed away her lute. "You best get ready, I saw the fortress up ahead. Prepare for a fight." That was all she said, when she walked off.

"I feel like learning the origins of the song has bothered her." Edward muttered.

They approached the fortress, which Hammer easily knocked down. After fighting the Bandits within it, they continued on. They were nearing the end of the bandit coast, and whilst it had been pretty easy, Sparrow felt what lay up ahead was going to test more than their skills


	24. The Balverines Plan, and the Heroes intuition

Whilst they traveled through the first part of Westcliff, Hammer told them how she had heard stories about how it was infested with Balverines. Then proceed to tell them a story of how two boys became Balverines. Sparrow kept out of the conversation, she was walking ahead, busy keeping an eye out for danger. Reaver stood at her side, ears twitched, a low growl emitting from her throat. Sparrow couldn't agree more. This place reeked of blood, danger and traps, the feel that came with this place put her on high alert.

"Hey, Sparrow? You okay?" Hammer yelled, Sparrow stiffen and she decided she would have to speak to her about keeping quite in a place like this.

"Fine." Was her reply. Sparrow saw something more to the left of her, Reaver's growling increased. Sparrow drew quicksilver, and as soon as something landed in front of her, she attack. The silver blade of the legendary sword easily slice the creature in half. Her friends watched as the two halves of the Balverine thudded to the ground. Sparrow rested the bloodied blade on her shoulder and looked back at them. "Think you keep it a little quieter when we are in place where we can be easily hunted?" Hammer nodded. "Well, our presence is now known here, so, be ready. They can attack from anywhere." She warned, she walked off calmly, despite the fact she had been attack from nowhere.

"She is pretty scary herself. How is she so calm?" Hammer muttered.

"No idea." Edward frowned

"Well, I doubt Balverines is the least of her worries. She wants avenge her sister. And I doubt she would allow Balverines to stop her from reaching that goal." Walter said, they followed after her. Balverines seemed to attack in pairs. Hammer and Edward took care of one, whilst Sparrow and Walter would take care of the other. Suddenly there was a scream from up ahead. They rushed up to find a woman standing alone. Sparrow found herself glaring at the woman, un-trustingly.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Hammer asked.

"Balverines, they attack us. They killed my husband, they killed my Fredrick!" The woman cried "they took my son!" Sparrow wanted to follow her instincts and run. This woman was telling them anything.

"Do you think you could show us where they took him?" Walter asked

"I-I think so." She nodded.

"Can I speak to you guys for a second?" Sparrow asked. They frowned but followed her out of earshot of the woman. "I don't think we should follow her." She said bluntly.

"But, she needs helps. We can save her son!" Hammer told her.

"I don't think we can trust her. I have never met a Balverine. But enough people passed through Bowerstone with tales of them. I have never heard a story of them leaving anyone alive in their attacks." Sparrow folded her arms. "That woman just plainly creeps me out."

"I just think you're tired. Maybe you should rest a little…" Walter began

"I am not tired!" Sparrow glared, clearly insult by the implication that being tired even dramatically alter her perception of spotting bad guys. "You know what, you follow her. I am going to find another path to Westcliff. We'll meet up at the town gates." She began to walk off.

"Sparrow…" Hammer reached out for her grabbing her wrist, Sparrow looked back at her, there was some new darkness within her eyes. Hammer sighed and let her go. "Be careful…"

"Like wise. Oh, use this if you are in danger." Sparrow reached into her bag and pulled out a guild seal. "I completely forgot to give it to you. It's a communication device for heroes. So, if you get into trouble. Call me." She was then off, taking a dangerous looking path. Hammer sighed and looked at the seal.

"Come on, we better help that woman." Edward said.

"Why couldn't they just listen to me?" Sparrow sighed and she walked down the path. She was surprised that she had not seen a single Balverine since leaving her friends, and she began to worry. She went to her seal hanging from her hip, but withdrew her hand. If they needed help, they knew what to do. There was a loud howl, the hero stopped, gripping the halt of Quicksilver. Her eyes scanning the area with a frown. She saw a movement to her left and drew her blade, ready for the attack. Suddenly her seal began to glow.

' _Sparrow!'_ It was Hammer's panicking voice.

"Hammer, what's wrong?" Sparrow asked, still looking around.

' _You were right…that woman is a white Balverine!'_ Hammer told her. Sparrow's eyes widened in horror.

"Hang on I am coming for you!" Sparrow almost yelled, a Balverine jumped from the shadows, she swiftly took care of it. "Just, stay alive, I am on my way!"

' _Please hurry!'_ Hammer practically begged. Sparrow ran the way she came, she found footprints leading down the path showing the way her friends had traveled. She found some dead Balverines lying here and there, showing where her friends had faced the creatures, confirming she was on the right path. She reached some sort of ruin. She entered it quietly, to hear the sound of fight and yelling, and howls. Sparrow scowled this was the place. Sparrow raced down the hall until she reached a huge stone door. She tried pushing it open, and to find any other way to open it to no avail. She placed her hands on the door and concentrated. She heard Hammer cry out, her eyes narrowed, the hazel turned blue and her will lines burst into existence. The Power of Will mixed with her heroic strength caused the door to crack under the force she was applying to it. Within seconds, the door cracked, chucks of stone crushed to the ground, stopping all the fighting in its tracks. The White Balverine turned it deadly glared to her, Sparrow met its gaze with a heroic fury. The Balverines in the hall seemed to realize what she was, they seemed to recognize that look in her eye. All Balverines, including the newer ones, knew of the tales of Scarlet Robe, the hero that slaughtered many of her kind. They knew how to identify a member of her bloodline, the true hazel eyes. When faced with a Balverine, Scarlet Robe's true hazel eyes seemed to appear silver, and that is what they saw. A hero with blazing silver hazel eyes once again, challenging them with a mere stare.

"Impossible, you can't be…" the white Balverine growled, before it could say another word, Sparrow fired a lightning spell. The Balverine dodged, the spell missing it. Sparrow drew Quicksilver and ran the white Balverine, her friends continued on the battle with the lesser Balverines. As soon as the dealt with them, they had to step back to allow more room for Sparrow fight. She wouldn't allow them to get too close. And every time the Balverine went for them, Sparrow stepped into their way and defended them.

"Hammer, look at that Pillar near you!" Sparrow yelled.

"Why?" Hammer did, a look of realization crossed her features. "Oho."

"Handle it. I am almost done here." Sparrow told her

"Right you are." Hammer raised the hammerthyst and smashed it against the pillar, it wobbled dangerously. After a few more hits, Hammer put the hammer down and began to push. With her heroic strength, she was able to push the pillar down top create a path over the spikes floor. She turned in time to see Sparrow get behind the Balverine, before it could turn, she jumped and beheaded it. The body slumped to the floor, resting in a pool of its own blood. Sparrow was covered in blood too, though some of it wasn't hers. She had a few injuries, but she didn't seem to be too phased by her state, she just kicked the Balverine and muttered a few curse words before approaching her friends.

"You guys okay?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, thank you. We should have listened to you in the first place." Walter sighed. "Guess you were right about not trusting her."

"It's fine. Everyone needs to make mistakes to learn right?" Sparrow smiled. "I'm just glad you are okay."

"Yeah…though, was that necessary?" They looked towards the door Sparrow had crushed, she laughed sheepishly.

"I couldn't open it…so, I crushed it, though not intentionally. I was hoping if I pushed enough it would open…" Sparrow admitted.

"Well, I for one would like to get out of her." Hammer spoke up.

"Like wise. Let's go." Edward nodded, the four of them rushed from the howls and back onto the beat path.

"Well, seems she helped us in a way.2 Sparrow grinned, they stood on a small hill overlooking a small town.


	25. The Town of Westcliff

"Finally." Walter sighed as they entered the town.

"Meh, I am not too sure about this place." Sparrow frowned. "Looks worse than Bloodstone…this place doesn't even have a bar, or Inn." She folded her arms. "And I wouldn't feel safe sleeping out in the open with characters like these…"

"She has a point. These guys are creeping me out too." Hammer shivered.

"Though, that place looks pretty interesting." Sparrow pointed to the largest building in the town.

"I've heard of that. It's known as the crucible. I believe you test your fighting skills against different things." Hammer explained, she watched as Sparrow's eyes lit up. "And we all know where she's be if she goes missing." Hammer laughed jokingly.

"Nope. We need to find out more information. Let's all split up. Asked anyone and everyone." Sparrow told them. "Meet here once we have information." They nodded and all headed in different directions.

"Excuse me." Walter Approached a group of bandits sharpening in there blades.

"What's up kid, bit far from home ain't ya?" One smirked, eyeing his clothes. Walter frowned.

"Actually I am on a mission. And I would like to ask you a few questions." Walter said.

"Really? Want do ya wanna know?" Another smirked

"The Spire." He motioned out to the building climbing from the sea. "Do you know who is employed in there?" The Bandits looked at each other.

"Listen here kid. You didn't 'ear this from us. But Bandits all over Albion have been recruited to capture anyone and send them to these docks. They are then transported to the Spire." The oldest one warned. "We ask no questions, get the people, send them off, and we get paid. End of it. So, drop it kid, this mission of yours could see you in that place, working as a slave." Walter frowned, but nodded. As he walked off.

"Be careful kid!" One yelled as he left them to their blades. Walter frowned, so, Bandits were being paid to collect people to work as Slaves within the spire? He headed to the meet spot, this information was important.

Hammer found herself in the Bar, speaking to the owner and several drinkers.

"That Spire thing huh? I heard Lucien is recruiting from all over Albion of builders and Guards. But, once you enter that thing, you never come out. No idea what goes on in there. But you'll find there are some theories about it." The Bark keep told her.

"Like what?" Hammer asked

"Let's see. OI, Mattie, get your arse here." The bar keep shouted for someone. A clearly drunk man approached them.

"Whats you want?" He asked

"That spire thing in the sea. What do you think it is?" The Bar Keep asked

"A light house, to guide forging ships to Albion to increase trade. Seems on logical right?" Mattie smirked. Hammer frowned, she highly doubted it was a lighthouse. Firstly why would a light house be black?

"It's a weapon." A voice muttered, Hammer looked to see a man covered with a cloak.

"A weapon?" Hammer repeated.

"Old kingdom technology. The Spire was created by the last of the Archon's. With a single wish, he destroyed the old kingdom. That was the first wish granted by the spire. To rid Albion of a corrupt world, and for a purer one to take its place." The man finished his drink. "I am curious on you interest of the place."

"I am helping a friend, she is destined to…well, she was foretold to be born when Albion was in Danger and we need to get into the Spire to save someone." Hammer briefly explained. The man watched her carefully.

"Interesting, I wish you luck on you endeavour." He got up and left.

"Well, at least we know what it is now." Hammer smirked and headed towards the meeting point.

Edward had found himself talking to the men in front of the crucible. Asking then if they knew anything.

"Ah, well, that's just it kid. Complete the crucible, and you are first in line to join Lord Lucien's Guards." One smiled

"Wait, what?" Edward frowned.

"Those who complete the crucible are strong, and Lord Lucien wants more strong men up at the Spire as Guards. Unfortunately, there aren't many winners. People keep dying." The other signed "Makes it hard to keep up with Lucien's Quota."

"So, when you say strong men, what about strong women?" He asked, the two men burst out laughing.

"Kid, if you can bring a woman, who's willing and wins the crucible, I'll give you 100,000 gold." The first one laughed. Edward found himself smiling politely.

"Why does a strong woman seem to be funny?" He asked

"Kid, women don't fight. They sit at home, looking after kids and the home, it's the men that do the fighting." The second one told him.

"Um…okay. And you're deal. If I am able to bring a women who is willing and they win the crucible, you give me 100,000 gold. Right?" Edward held out his hand. The man shook it.

"You're on kid." Edward walked away from them as they laughed a satisfied smile on his face, he just needed to tell Sparrow.

Sparrow asked everyone she bumped into, but none of them gave her a straight answer, if any answer at all. She groaned and kicked a stone down the path.

"You already miss?" A voice asked

"Yeah, just need to find out more about the spire but everyone here is just rude!" Sparrow growled.

"Why not try this?" shooting range. Gotta special prize if you can beat the high score!" the man smirked. Sparrow looked at him, a shooting range? She frowned. It would allow her to test her skill. But also show this guy, she is just not someone who would lose on something so simple.

"Very well." Sparrow nodded. She got into placed as he explained the rules. Shoot villagers, not bandits. She sighed, deciding it was worth a try either way. Bonus, they weren't real. As soon as it started, Sparrow kept an eye out for villages and shot them. But the time she had finished the man was staring at her, mouth wide open. "So?" she asked curiously?

"Ya get the top prize. You're pretty good for a young'un." He stated. "Here it is, the Red dragon." He handed her the pistol. Her eyes brimmed with excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks!" She grinned. She happily walked away with her new weapon. She may not have gotten what information he wanted, but she had a pretty could gun now.


	26. The Truth of the crucible

"Finally." Walter sighed as they entered the town.

"Meh, I am not too sure about this place." Sparrow frowned. "Looks worse than Bloodstone…this place doesn't even have a bar, or Inn." She folded her arms. "And I wouldn't feel safe sleeping out in the open with characters like these…"

"She has a point. These guys are creeping me out too." Hammer shivered.

"Though, that place looks pretty interesting." Sparrow pointed to the largest building in the town.

"I've heard of that. It's known as the crucible. I believe you test your fighting skills against different things." Hammer explained, she watched as Sparrow's eyes lit up. "And we all know where she's be if she goes missing." Hammer laughed jokingly.

"Nope. We need to find out more information. Let's all split up. Asked anyone and everyone." Sparrow told them. "Meet here once we have information." They nodded and all headed in different directions.

"Excuse me." Walter Approached a group of bandits sharpening in there blades.

"What's up kid, bit far from home ain't ya?" One smirked, eyeing his clothes. Walter frowned.

"Actually I am on a mission. And I would like to ask you a few questions." Walter said.

"Really? Want do ya wanna know?" Another smirked

"The Spire." He motioned out to the building climbing from the sea. "Do you know who is employed in there?" The Bandits looked at each other.

"Listen here kid. You didn't 'ear this from us. But Bandits all over Albion have been recruited to capture anyone and send them to these docks. They are then transported to the Spire." The oldest one warned. "We ask no questions, get the people, send them off, and we get paid. End of it. So, drop it kid, this mission of yours could see you in that place, working as a slave." Walter frowned, but nodded. As he walked off.

"Be careful kid!" One yelled as he left them to their blades. Walter frowned, so, Bandits were being paid to collect people to work as Slaves within the spire? He headed to the meet spot, this information was important.

Hammer found herself in the Bar, speaking to the owner and several drinkers.

"That Spire thing huh? I heard Lucien is recruiting from all over Albion of builders and Guards. But, once you enter that thing, you never come out. No idea what goes on in there. But you'll find there are some theories about it." The Bark keep told her.

"Like what?" Hammer asked

"Let's see. OI, Mattie, get your arse here." The bar keep shouted for someone. A clearly drunk man approached them.

"Whats you want?" He asked

"That spire thing in the sea. What do you think it is?" The Bar Keep asked

"A light house, to guide forging ships to Albion to increase trade. Seems on logical right?" Mattie smirked. Hammer frowned, she highly doubted it was a lighthouse. Firstly why would a light house be black?

"It's a weapon." A voice muttered, Hammer looked to see a man covered with a cloak.

"A weapon?" Hammer repeated.

"Old kingdom technology. The Spire was created by the last of the Archon's. With a single wish, he destroyed the old kingdom. That was the first wish granted by the spire. To rid Albion of a corrupt world, and for a purer one to take its place." The man finished his drink. "I am curious on you interest of the place."

"I am helping a friend, she is destined to…well, she was foretold to be born when Albion was in Danger and we need to get into the Spire to save someone." Hammer briefly explained. The man watched her carefully.

"Interesting, I wish you luck on you endeavour." He got up and left.

"Well, at least we know what it is now." Hammer smirked and headed towards the meeting point.

Edward had found himself talking to the men in front of the crucible. Asking then if they knew anything.

"Ah, well, that's just it kid. Complete the crucible, and you are first in line to join Lord Lucien's Guards." One smiled

"Wait, what?" Edward frowned.

"Those who complete the crucible are strong, and Lord Lucien wants more strong men up at the Spire as Guards. Unfortunately, there aren't many winners. People keep dying." The other signed "Makes it hard to keep up with Lucien's Quota."

"So, when you say strong men, what about strong women?" He asked, the two men burst out laughing.

"Kid, if you can bring a woman, who's willing and wins the crucible, I'll give you 100,000 gold." The first one laughed. Edward found himself smiling politely.

"Why does a strong woman seem to be funny?" He asked

"Kid, women don't fight. They sit at home, looking after kids and the home, it's the men that do the fighting." The second one told him.

"Um…okay. And you're deal. If I am able to bring a women who is willing and they win the crucible, you give me 100,000 gold. Right?" Edward held out his hand. The man shook it.

"You're on kid." Edward walked away from them as they laughed a satisfied smile on his face, he just needed to tell Sparrow.

Sparrow asked everyone she bumped into, but none of them gave her a straight answer, if any answer at all. She groaned and kicked a stone down the path.

"You already miss?" A voice asked

"Yeah, just need to find out more about the spire but everyone here is just rude!" Sparrow growled.

"Why not try this?" shooting range. Gotta special prize if you can beat the high score!" the man smirked. Sparrow looked at him, a shooting range? She frowned. It would allow her to test her skill. But also show this guy, she is just not someone who would lose on something so simple.

"Very well." Sparrow nodded. She got into placed as he explained the rules. Shoot villagers, not bandits. She sighed, deciding it was worth a try either way. Bonus, they weren't real. As soon as it started, Sparrow kept an eye out for villages and shot them. But the time she had finished the man was staring at her, mouth wide open. "So?" she asked curiously?

"Ya get the top prize. You're pretty good for a young'un." He stated. "Here it is, the Red dragon." He handed her the pistol. Her eyes brimmed with excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks!" She grinned. She happily walked away with her new weapon. She may not have gotten what information he wanted, but she had a pretty could gun now.


	27. Of Love and Fear

Sparrow and Hammer were the first up in the morning, Edward and Walter were surprised in the sudden development between the female heroes, Walter sighed as they walked away.

"You okay?" Edward asked looking at him.

"And now I see I didn't have a single chance with Sparrow." Walter sighed

"That's tough buddy." Edward placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, sadly.

"So, how about we check out the beach. It seems like a nice enough day for it." Sparrow suggested. "Or, we could earn some money and replace that monks outfit."

"Really?" Hammer looked at her clothes. "It would be nice to get into something more comfortable to be honest." She admitted.

"Right, um…here, probably isn't the best place to get clothes…I guess, we should head back through the Howling howls…man, I wish there was…wait there might be…" Sparrow took of her bag and rummaged in it, before pulling out a book. She flicked through the pages. "Ah, yes, there is a teleport like spell that allows heroes to use their seal to travel to locations they have been."

"Really, can you cast it?" Hammer asked

"I could try. But, I can't read, and usual just use the pictures a guidance…" Sparrow frowned. "Still want to try?"

"Let me have a look. I've was taught to read from an early age." Hammer smiled. Sparrow handed her the book. She scanned the pages with a thoughtful gaze. "It says you must be holding you seal and thinking of the place you have visited, it may wear you out…but, that is all you need to do."

"Um, I guess it would be worth a try, right?" Sparrow looked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be here if you can't." Hammer smiled. The heroes held hands, and with their free hand, they held on to Sparrow's seal. Sparrow closed her eyes as she concentrated on the place she wanted to go, then allowed her will to flow into the seal. Hammer watched as the guilds seal began to glow brightly, and the scene around them vanished in a blue light.

"Urgh…" The world spun around Sparrow, she fell forward, only to be caught by Hammer

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah…understand what it meant by wearing me out." Sparrow chuckled, getting steady on her feet. "I'm okay though…and it slightly worked."

"Yeah…we're are just outside Bowerstone." Hammer smiled. "But, it was pretty good first try."

"Hehe, thanks." Sparrow blushed proudly. "Come one, the clothes shops in Bowerstone are the best." She pulled Hammer into the town.

"So?" Hammer asked, she had decided to try on an explorer's outfit. Sparrow smiled, and nodded.

"It suit you." Sparrow smiled

"you think?" Hammer looked down at herself.

"Yeah, but, if you don't like it, you should find something else. But blue is definitely your colour." Sparrow told her. Hammer went back to try on some other clothes, Jack stood next to her.

"Explains why you were never interested in the boys." He said

"I wasn't attracted to the boys around here because they didn't respect me a being and just saw me a woman and believed my place was in the kitchen." Sparrow replied, "I might I have liked them, if they were such assholes about my appearance too."

"Speaking of the devils…" Jack muttered, his dark green eyes cast a glance out of the window. Sparrow looked out of the window, and sure the group of boys from Bowerstone Old town, the boys that often criticked her appearance. One noticed her and smirked, he turned to his friends.

"Sorry for causing you trouble." Sparrow told Jack as they entered the shop.

"I know you can deal with them." Jack smirked at her. Sparrow glared as one of the boys, Jason, she believed, lend on her shoulder.

"Hey, long time no see." He said

"Not long enough in my opinion, haven't you got a filthy skirt to chase or something?" Sparrow asked

"Aw, still sore about what I said back when we were little?" He mocked.

"Still sore from when I broke you hand?" Sparrow found herself grinning

"It healed up pretty good." Jason told her "You owe me from that day."

"Really? I think you rather deserved it." Sparrow glared, they didn't realise Hammer stepping out to show Sparrow the next outfit. she frowned as she saw Sparrow glaring at a Jason, who was smirking back at her.

"I was just stating the truth, sweet sparrow. You have grown to be rather beautiful, you were quite the ugly duckling before." The next thing Jason, knew, he was being pushed away. He went to punch who pushed him, then stopped at the sight of Hammer, she glanced at Sparrow.

"You alright?" She asked

"Yeah, just fine. Now that suits you good. You should totally get that outfit." Sparrow smiled brightly

"You think?" hammer smiled happily. "I like this too." She agreed

"How much would that be Jack?" Sparrow asked, Jack gave her a price and Sparrow sorted through the gold coins she had, and paid. "I wonder what the guys have been doing in our absences." Sparrow muttered as she and Hammer headed towards the door.

"No idea, but I hope they did something useful." Hammer said, she caught Jason and his little group following them. She took Sparrow's hand, which caused the Archonic hero to blush, but smiled and squeezed her hand.

"They probably did." Sparrow smiled, she caught the sight of Jason's face as she walked away holding Hammer's hand. She grinned at him. "See ya boys." She yelled, and laughed.

"who are they?" Hammer asked one they were out of ear shot.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Sparrow admitted.

"This isn't too good." Walter frowned, he sat in the crucible with Edward, they were watching the rounds and seeing what Sparrow was going to have to do.

"Why?" Edward looked at him. The final round, against a troll ended and they rose from their seats.

"See, bugs, hollowmen, Balverines, bandits and trolls. I know Sparrow could take them down with her eyes closed. But, then there's the hobbes…" Walter sighed "She hates fighting them."

"Really, they don't seem too much trouble." Edward told him.

"Yeah, but my and Sparrow had to go through a cave which was infested with hobbes. They turned a little boy called joey into one of them, his father died of heartache in that cave." Walter explained as they stepped out into the streets of Westcliff. "Sparrow feels terrible when fighting them, all she sees when fighting them are the children they used to be."

"That could cause a problem…" Edward frowned. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, we just need to speak to her for now. That's all we can do." Walter looked at him.

"Well, they should be back soon enough." Edward smiled.

As soon as Hammer and Sparrow returned, Walter told them of the different rounds in the crucible. Sparrow sat looking into the fire as night fell, thinking over his words.

"there's no other way… I will need to fight them." Sparrow finally spoke, they looked at her. She sighed. "It's between my morals and my heart, I need to follow my heart for this."

"then, you'll enter tomorrow?" Hammer asked, Sparrow nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine…" she said. That night, Sparrow fell into un an uneasy rest, afraid for what tomorrow might bring.


	28. To be the Crucible Champion

Sparrow was the first one up in the morning, she went out to the howling halls to do a little training before going into the crucible. By the time she returned to their little camp, the others were up too.

"You okay?" Hammer asked

"I have to be." Sparrow nodded. "So, how many rounds of Hobbes are there?"

"Two, with three waves each." Walter said, Sparrow nodded.

"Right, so, we going to head right there?" Edward asked

"May as well, the fast it is done, the fast I can get Garth and faster we can get out of the spire. If everything goes well, I am estimating it will take about a week to get home.

"One week, I am sure you can do that." Hammer smiled. "I'll have a drink poured for your return." Sparrow found herself smiling.

"Thanks." She nodded, the small group headed up to the crucible. The two men starred at Sparrow after she asked to enter, she looked between them.

"Told you I could find a female willing to fight in the crucible." Edward grinned, Sparrow shot him a look. "I'll explain later." He told her. Sparrow nodded, but she already had a faint idea at what Edward meant.

"So, could I get in?" Sparrow asked

"Yeah, sure. Good luck lass, you're going to need it." One ended up smirking. Sparrow shot a small smile at her friends as she entered and went to the waiting area, ready to begin the trials ahead. She went through the rounds in her head, planning on how to deal with each monster she would have to face inside. She looked around at the other people waiting for their turn, all fully grown men, who looked like they could easily deal with the rounds without a problem. She jumped as there was a scream coming from a door that Sparrow assumed lead to the arena.

"Alright, who's next?" A guy asked, Sparrow was surprised to see all the men around her begin to wimp out, she found herself trying not to laugh.

"Guess that's me then mate." Sparrow stepped forward, the men watched her.

"Alright lass, try and put on a good show." The man told her.

"Sure, whatever." Sparrow shrugged. And passed through the door.

She stepped out into a circular arena, people watched from above, she spotted her friends and shot them a smile, before glancing around the arena, taking in the location. The guys who had been outside the front of the crucible were also the commentators. She watched as white circles of magic glowed into existences, bring forth bugs from nowhere. Sparrow drew her sword and began to fight, but during the third waved of the first round, when Sparrow had to take out magic using bugs, she realised that maybe some monster were more advanced, they may have been the same type of monster, but some had evolved in power. That was one way to survive, Sparrow guessed, to evolve to be able to be stronger than your previous selves. She took out the final bug and stood smiling as the commentators admired her strength and abilities. Before a door opened, before Sparrow left the first arena, she found a money bag that have been thrown down. It contained 200 gold. She smiled and put it in her bag before running into the next room.

The following two rooms where harder for Sparrow, fighting the hobbes. But, after a while she was able to beat the two rounds. She stumbled into the hall that would lead to the 4th part of the arena, she leant against the wall and signed. That was hell, she couldn't stop the rising guilt inside her. Those creatures…She sat down and gripped her forehead. She took shallow, shakey breaths. She had to be stronger than this, Garth needed her. She thought over Walter words of the crucible, next was hollowmen. Hollowmen were pretty easy. She pushed herself up.

"I am stronger than this." Sparrow said as she moved onto the fourth round.

Sparrow could hear the people cheering as she took down the hollowmen with ease, cutting through the bones with Quicksilver. The bandits and Highway men were no problem either, she took them down with no issues, she found herself smiling bright as she heard Hammer cheering above the mixture of voices.

She stepped into the seventh arena, if she remember correctly, this would be Balverines. She held Quicksilver tightly, and walked into the centre of arena. Her eyes scanned the arena, not white light yet. She only had a second before she realised a balverine was behind her. She dodged by rolling away from the creature. She scanned the area again, there were three of them. Okay, that would be easy enough. She lunged at the closest Balverine, pushing Quicksilver through its heart, when it fell lifeless, Sparrow yanked her blade out and signed as she realised she had got balverine blood all over the front of her clothes. Oh well, it was going to take forever to get it out. She finished off the third balverine wave and headed to the final arena. Which ended up being worse than she expected, she would have been quite happy just fighting the rock troll, but no. they had to send out Hobbes too. It took a lot longer than the other rounds to end.

By the time the final Hobbe fell and the troll was no more, Sparrow lent on Quicksilver as her energy was nearly completely depleted. She barely heard what was being said, but she picked up a bag of gold as she headed out of the arena. She walked out of the crucible only to be hugged by Hammer. She smile and signed.

"I'm okay…" Sparrow yawned. "Could do with a good sleep though."

"Yeah, you should really rest before you do anything else." Hammer smiled

"Yeah…" Sparrow nodded.

"You were brilliant Sparrow!" Walter and Edward joined them.

"So, are we heading back to where we were camping. You looked tired." Edward said, Sparrow just nodded. Hammer allowed Sparrow to lean on her, before they had reached the gate of Westcliff, Sparrow had complete dozed off and Hammer had to carry her back to their camp area. Walter, Edward and Hammer watched as the hero rested, her will lines would occasionally glow every time she took a deep breath.

"Anyone else beginning to feel like sending her off to that place is a bad idea?" Hammer asked quietly.

"Yeah, but, we won't stop her. She's made up her mind. Once she makes up her mind you have no chance in changing it." Walter sighed

"So, we can only wait and hope for her quick return…" Hammer looked at Sparrow, she hoped it would only take a week in that Spire.


	29. The Spire's Hold

Sparrow didn't wake until late into the next morning. She was up and raring to go, she helped her friends pack up, before they walked her to the ship that was going to take her to the Spire.

"I will try and write to you guys, to keep you updated and all. I am sure they should allow Letters to loved ones." Sparrow muttered

"Or we could use our seals." Hammer suggested, Reaver barked in agreement.

"True, and well, Hammer could you look after Reaver? I don't fancy taking her to the Spire, incase she gets hurt." Sparrow said

"Sure, we'll be pals, right Reaver?" Hammer looked at the dog, Reaver barked and wagged her tail happily. Hammer and the boys stood back as Sparrow spoke to the ship captain. They watched a quick exchange of words, before Sparrow headed back towards them. "what's wrong?"

"Not allowed any personal effects." Sparrow sighed, taking off her bag, weaposn and even put her seal in her bag. "I'm am sorry, but please keep and eye on these things too. Or just drop them off in Bowerstone, My family will want to know what's going on."

"Leave it to me." Hammer picked up her things. "Now you better write."

"I will, besides, I will be back within a week. Trust me." Sparrow smiled. Hammer hugged her.

"I'm still going to miss you." Hammer sighed

"Me too. But, once this is done, we can all hide in Homestead. Us, Reaver and Garth. We will be safe from Lucien as we plan our next move." Sparrow smiled, she looked at them. "Aw, don't be sad, It won't be long until this whole thing is over and we can have near normal lives."

"Yeah, well, we'll be waiting." Edward nodded. Sparrow hugged the boys before heading back over to the ship, after another quick exchange with the captain, Sparrow was allowed on board.

Sparrow watched as Albion became distance as they approached to the looming Spire. She heard a whispered and quickly looked around, but everyone else was minding their own businesses. She frowned slightly, what had that been.

"You looked out of place here." A voice said, she jumped as a man stood next to her.

"I do, don't I?" Sparrow smiled as she looked at the men around her.

"Pretty impressive. For someone of you age to be able to win the crucible." The man said.

"Ah, been training since I was little." Sparrow shrugged. "I'm Sparrow." She held out her hand

"Bob, nice to meet you. So, are you leaving any family behind?" He asked

"My girlfriend and my adoptive family." Sparrow answered.

"Ah, I bet they are proud of your career choice, working for Lord Lucien is a remarkable thing, and such an honour." Bob smiled, Sparrow looked at him.

"If you say so, I…I am here for a different reason." Sparrow looked away.

"What other reason?" Bob frowned

"There's something here that was stolen from me, I am here to try and get it back." Sparrow said, carefully. That was the basic reason, she didn't believe it was safe to explain her full plan with a stranger. "Anyway, who are you leaving behind?"

"My wife, Lil. Been together for thirteen years now, couldn't have been happier." Bob sighed happily. Sparrow found herself smiling, feeling was just a little misguided, not at all bad. They continued to talk as the ship entered the Spire, Sparrow fell silent. She and bob looked at the walls of the building. Sparrow could feel a deep beating, in was in sync with her heart, it was slight disturbing. She heard a whisper again, but as she heard the whisper, she was a faint blue light. It was a tiny ball of light, it hovered in the air for a while. Sparrow could feel it calling her, she shook her head. Maybe a week in this place was going to be harder than she first thought. She and everyone on the ship were forced off. They walked towards the centre of the spire. There was a bright blue light.

' _Hero…'_ Sparrow shivered, a voice said as she got closer to the centre. _'Another hero in here. What does he want them for?'_ Sparrow frowned, the voice, wherever it came from, didn't seem to realise she could hear it. What on earth was going on? She stopped as the small group of new guard stood before an old guy. Sparrow frowned slightly, this guy was Lucien. She found herself distracted by the muttering bodiless voice, the strange heart beat like feeling and her own thoughts to hear what Lucien was saying. Her eyes were drawn to the centre of spire for a split second, before a wave of blue light hit the group. Sparrow felt herself falling, but it was like falling to your death. She felt as if she was floating. She could hear strange voices all around her. But, she couldn't make out what they were saying. She was in a dark place, or was this her head? She wasn't sure, was this what they called an out of body experience? She saw the small blue light again. She tried reaching for it, it it floated out of reach. Sparrow frowned and tried to catch it again. Until finally, she cupped it in her hands. It burst, another wave of blue light flooded from it. Then she heard it once more, that bodiless voice. _'Strange hero, happy hero? I am sorry for this fate; the hold of spire will lead to your end. Please stay safe hero, please stay true. Don't fall for the darkness that will calling you.'_ Sparrow frowned, was it chanting? A song? A Poem? Complete nonsense? Sparrow decided to take it's words as nonsense…but what fate? What was going to happened. Sparrow could feel herself falling, this time she knew she was waking up, this was in her head. Sparrow tried reaching to where the light had left her, almost hoping it would help, and explain to her. But, Sparrow fell into a crushing darkness.


	30. The Spire's Hold

Sparrow didn’t wake until late into the next morning. She was up and raring to go, she helped her friends pack up, before they walked her to the ship that was going to take her to the Spire.

“I will try and write to you guys, to keep you updated and all. I am sure they should allow Letters to loved ones.” Sparrow muttered

“Or we could use our seals.” Hammer suggested, Reaver barked in agreement.

“True, and well, Hammer could you look after Reaver? I don’t fancy taking her to the Spire, incase she gets hurt.” Sparrow said

“Sure, we’ll be pals, right Reaver?” Hammer looked at the dog, Reaver barked and wagged her tail happily.  Hammer and the boys stood back as Sparrow spoke to the ship captain. They watched a quick exchange of words, before Sparrow headed back towards them. “what’s wrong?”

“Not allowed any personal effects.” Sparrow sighed, taking off her bag, weaposn and even put her seal in her bag. “I’m am sorry, but please keep and eye on these things too. Or just drop them off in Bowerstone, My family will want to know what’s going on.”

“Leave it to me.” Hammer picked up her things. “Now you better write.”

“I will, besides, I will be back within a week. Trust me.” Sparrow smiled. Hammer hugged her.

“I’m still going to miss you.” Hammer sighed

“Me too. But, once this is done, we can all hide in Homestead. Us, Reaver and Garth. We will be safe from Lucien as we plan our next move.” Sparrow smiled, she looked at them. “Aw, don’t be sad, It won’t be long until this whole thing is over and we can have near normal lives.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll be waiting.” Edward nodded. Sparrow hugged the boys before heading back over to the ship, after another quick exchange with the captain, Sparrow was allowed on board.

 

Sparrow watched as Albion became distance as they approached to the looming Spire.  She heard a whispered and quickly looked around, but everyone else was minding their own businesses. She frowned slightly, what had that been.

“You looked out of place here.” A voice said, she jumped as a man stood next to her.

“I do, don’t I?” Sparrow smiled as she looked at the men around her.

“Pretty impressive. For someone of you age to be able to win the crucible.” The man said.

“Ah, been training since I was little.” Sparrow shrugged. “I’m Sparrow.” She held out her hand

“Bob, nice to meet you. So, are you leaving any family behind?” He asked

“My girlfriend and my adoptive family.” Sparrow answered.

“Ah, I bet they are proud of your career choice, working for Lord Lucien is a remarkable thing, and such an honour.” Bob smiled, Sparrow looked at him.

“If you say so, I…I am here for a different reason.” Sparrow looked away.

“What other reason?”  Bob frowned

“There’s something here that was stolen from me, I am here to try and get it back.” Sparrow said, carefully. That was the basic reason, she didn’t believe it was safe to explain her full plan with a stranger.  “Anyway, who are you leaving behind?”

“My wife, Lil. Been together for thirteen years now, couldn’t have been happier.” Bob sighed happily. Sparrow found herself smiling, feeling was just a little misguided, not at all bad. They continued to talk as the ship entered the Spire, Sparrow fell silent. She and bob looked at the walls of the building. Sparrow could feel a deep beating, in was in sync with her heart, it was slight disturbing. She heard a whisper again, but as she heard the whisper, she was a faint blue light. It was a tiny ball of light, it hovered in the air for a while. Sparrow could feel it calling her, she shook her head. Maybe a week in this place was going to be harder than she first thought. She and everyone on the ship were forced off. They walked towards the centre of the spire. There was a bright blue light.

 _‘Hero…’_ Sparrow shivered, a voice said as she got closer to the centre. _‘Another hero in here. What does he want them for?’_ Sparrow frowned, the voice, wherever it came from, didn’t seem to realise she could hear it. What on earth was going on? She stopped as the small group of new guard stood before an old guy. Sparrow frowned slightly, this guy was Lucien. She found herself distracted by the muttering bodiless voice, the strange heart beat like feeling and her own thoughts to hear what Lucien was saying. Her eyes were drawn to the centre of spire for a split second, before a wave of blue light hit the group. Sparrow felt herself falling, but it was like falling to your death. She felt as if she was floating. She could hear strange voices all around her. But, she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She was in a dark place, or was this her head? She wasn’t sure, was this what they called an out of body experience? She saw the small blue light again. She tried reaching for it, it it floated out of reach. Sparrow frowned and tried to catch it again. Until finally, she cupped it in her hands. It burst, another wave of blue light flooded from it. Then she heard it once more, that bodiless voice. _‘Strange hero, happy hero? I am sorry for this fate; the hold of spire will lead to your end. Please stay safe hero, please stay true. Don’t fall for the darkness that will calling you.’_ Sparrow frowned, was it chanting? A song? A Poem? Complete nonsense? Sparrow decided to take it’s words as nonsense…but what fate? What was going to happened. Sparrow could feel herself falling, this time she knew she was waking up, this was in her head.  Sparrow tried reaching to where the light had left her, almost hoping it would help, and explain to her. But, Sparrow fell into a crushing darkness.


	31. The First Week

Sparrow opened her eyes, it was light, she groaned and sat up and rubbed her head. She gasped in horror. Her hair! It had been completely shaved off. She felt like crying. Did they know how long it took to grow her hair that long? She also looked at her outfit, she had some sort of collar on, and some heavy black clothing. Not flattering at all. She pushed herself to her feet and stretched and yawned. How long had she been out? From, what she was wearing, her lack of hair, she had to guess at least several days at the most. She frown, she hope everything was well with her friends. She looked around, all she needed to do now was to find Garth and get out of there…

“Morning Maggot!” Sparrow almost jumped as a guy, in the exact same outfit approached her. She looked at him defiantly. She fought of the urge to punch and allowed herself to remain calm. He explained a few things, before moving on to a subject she was interested in. “That brings me to that lovely piece of jewellery.” He motioned at the collar. “It’s all part of Lord Lucien’s obedience program. Don’t try taking it off, the penalty for trying is death.” Sparrow felt a cold shiver run down her spine. That was going to complicate issues. “Now, the Commandant wants to see you.” The Guard sent her off. Sparrow sighed and followed a path. Everything was made from the same black material. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. She placed a gloved hand on the wall, she could still feel the faint beating sound as it sync with her own heartbeat. It was a strange experience. And Sparrow couldn’t really find a word to describe it. Either way she soon wondered into a lighter area, where she could see the light of the sky. And Bob, standing there in the same outfit, but she was annoyed with that fact that he got to keep his beard.

“Good morning Bob, how’s life?” Sparrow smiled at her only current friend. Bob looked and smiled at her.

“Ah, it’s just you Sparrow. I am good. Can you believe it? Guard duty, on my first day. I must have impressed someone.” Bob told her proudly. Sparrow walked next to him as he explained about that he didn’t mind the outfit, but the masks were hard to breathe in. Then he stopped by a prison cell, the door was a shield of magic. When Sparrow saw who was in side, she just stared. Garth looked back at her in surprised. The two heroes clearly shocked at seeing each other. Garth shocked that Sparrow came to the Spire, and Sparrow surprised because she had expected finding Garth to be a harder task.

 _‘What are you doing here?’_ Garth spoke into her mind _‘What if Lucien…’_

 _‘Garth, please. I am fine and will be fine. I came to get you.’_ Sparrow told him

 _‘There is no point. The collar suppresses your will power. You are powerless and weaponless here, little Sparrow.’_ Garth sighed, Sparrow looked at him in disbelief, but she found out he was right when she tried to cast a simple time control spell to no avail. She began to panic. No weapons, no magic, a freaking collar that basically ruin her whole plan. She looked at Garth sadly, before having to rush off to the commandant.

 

She entered a large chamber, only to freeze. One of those white, spiked head creatures stood by a giant window. So, that was the commandant. She slowly approached him, she could feel a power magical aura around him. Garth had told her all beings who could use will had an aura and often commented on how nice hers was. But, this creature’s aura…she felt strangled by it. It was dark, murderous. She wanted to turn and run from him, but knew that would be useless, unless she really wanted to get lost. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The commandant looked down at her, it seemed to be trying to read her. Unlike the other new recruits, he could sense fire in this one. Not to mention the aura that surrounded her, even with the collar, her aura was particular pungent. 

“I am the commandant, I foresee over the reconstruction of that tattered spire. And to maintain the obedience of guards like you. You are recruit 273, the numbers are not random, and you are called this because I have broken 272 recruits before you. Sparrow looked up at him un-impressed. Really wanting to congratulate him in a sarcastic way, but he was in charge of discipline, and she decided it was better if she just listened to him talk. “No, disobey orders will cause the collar around your neck to activate. This is not a pleasant experience. You will lose your will power. Your memories and experiences will be drained away. And that will continue, until you submit.” Sparrow subconsciously reached for the collar. “Some people do resist at first, mostly to misguided honour. Now, let’s see about you. I am going to hit you, and you are going to thank me.” The commandant smirked, Sparrow’s eyes widened, but before she could protest. He hit her, Sparrow stepped back winded, and she took a deep breath, holding the side he hit.

“You are sick, twisted monster.” She growled, in a single moment, she thought she had died. Pain erupted from every part of her body. She screamed, crying out, until he voice was horse. She was still standing, but she was shaking. The commandant seemed impressed that she was still up.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” He smirked, Sparrow flinched at the look on his face. “I am going to hit you and you are going to thank me.” He hit her once again. Sparrow stumbled back from the impact, but didn’t not satisfy him, neither with a thank you or a remark. She screamed again as the collar activated again, sending unimaginable pain throughout her body. He hit her and ask to be thank once more, before she was fell into unconsciousness as the pain continue to rocket through her body. The last thing she saw through her teary eyes, was the commandant standing above her, a smirk upon his face.

“Found you.” His haunting voice was the last thing she heard.


	32. The breaking of the Heart Part 1

Sparrow woke up in the barracks, how long had it been now. She looked at the wall next to her blanket and scratched another line to her tally. Around 38 weeks now, she felt terrible. She could even tell her friends she was okay, she could tell Hammer. She tried her best to keep her memories every time she disobeyed an order. But now, it was becoming some much harder. She was struggling… she closed her eyes and began muttering under her breath.

“I am Sparrow, adopted by the people of Bowerstone. I lost my sister to Lucien, and almost lost my life. I am on a quest to save Garth, and hero. He is a hero I need to stop Lucien. There is Garth the hero of Will, Reaver the hero of Skill and H…” Sparrow stopped as her mind went hazy, she shook her head. “Hammer the hero of strength.” She sighed, she had to remember, she couldn’t forget, she needed.” She pushed herself up and went on a walk, hoping to clear her mind and to go over her mission in her head. She turned a corner and saw Bob. Bob, she smiled, he was the only person she could talk to in this place. “Morning.” Sparrow greeted walking over to him. He looked at her.

“Morning.  I hear you’ve been resisting the commandant.” Bob looked at her.

“Yeah, I am just a little too stubborn, I guess.” Sparrow smiled sheepishly.

“I wish I had you strength. The commandant made me torture this poor recurit this morning. He overheard the poor bastard saying he missed his family.” Bob sighed, Sparrow bowed her head. She missed her family greatly too, but after all she had been through and seen, she soon learnt it was not a good thing to say out loud. “I’m glad I don’t have a family.” Sparrow looked at him in surprised. She finally understood why Bob seemed to gladly obey, he had resisted and now…Sparrow didn’t want to think of it. To forget the ones who love? She didn’t ever want that to occur, she began to wonder if she did forget…what would Hammer do? She shook her head. “Huh…I just had a strange…Maybe it’s the collar. Hard to think sometimes, with the sounds. You know, I hardly notice it anymore. It’s as familiar as my own heartbeat.” Sparrow didn’t dare reply. The people who were on the same ship as her, only she and Bob were left of them. She didn’t want to think what happened to them. But, she felt she would find out one day, whether she liked it or not. She turned as a guard approached them.

“You have orders to report to the Barracks!” The Guard said, Bob saluted.

“On my way sir.” He said and walked off. Sparrow frowned as he left.

“Recruit 273, report to the detention centre.” The guard then turned to her.

“Yeah, sure.” She nodded and walked off. She was swimming in her own despair her. All the horrible stuff going on, the creepy commandant, the torture. And then that creepy ball of light that would occasionally appear and whisper thoughts out loud. Damn floating light. She shot a glance at Garth as she passed his cell.

‘Patience Sparrow, time has little meaning here.’ He told her, she didn’t reply and instead continued to her station. ‘This place is powerful, but it is only a shadow of what it will become. You can hear it, can’t you? The sound of our will being sapped.’ Garth spoke asked, causing her to stop at the door. ‘I don’t know when we’ll be able to speak again. The commandant has threatened to move me somewhere deeper within the spire.’ That thought crushed Sparrow.

‘But, h00p’ow would I find you?’ Sparrow asked

“Maybe you won’t have too. As I said, little Sparrow, patience. What is meant to be will be, and I assure you, we will both get out of here alive.’ Garth assured her, yet Sparrow wasn’t convinced, either way, she hurried to her next station.

There was a guard in front of several prisons much like Garths. He looked at she approached him.

“Ah, here you are. Stand her and Guard these maggots until I get back. They’re not allowed any food though. So, don’t touch the controls, or you’ll be sorry.” The guard said, then grinned. “I’m going to grab a quick bite.” He turned to the prisoners. “Mmmm, tasty food. Yum, yum” He then walked off. Sparrow waited for him to leave. Once she was sure no one was around, she grabbed the closest controls and pulled. Food was dropped into the cell, Sparrow closed her eyes to endure the pain the collar cast upon her, before moving on to the next prison.  She pulled down the second set of controls and tried enduring the pain, as she staggered towards the third set of control, she pulled them down too. She collapsed to her knees, her body trembled as the pain became over bearing. She fought to stay conscious, she could hear footsteps, she looked up, only to find the commandant standing over. Her vision began to blur as the pain worsened. As her vision began to black out, she saw the commandant reaching for her.

 

Sparrow wasn’t sure what happened next, she was floating again. She saw the light in front of her, before she reached for it, the bodiless voice seemed to speak again, more to itself, as if she wasn’t not there.

 _‘Poor hero, tried to save the salves, but it back fired. At least those poor souls got a last meal…’_ The voice said, Sparrow’s eyes widened. She curled up. No, they couldn’t be…Her heart slowly began to break as the realisation hit her, she had caused three deaths trying to help them.

Hammer, Edward and Walter sat in the bar in Bowerstone. Wilson refilling their drinks. The atmosphere dark and cold. They were all worried about Sparrow, it had been weeks and no news from the hero. Reaver lay by the bar door, she whimpered slightly, missing her master more then most. Her ears picked up as she saw the blind woman that confronted Sparrow. Reaver growled lightly, but the woman vanished. Reaver snarled and got up to join the others waiting for the heres triumphant return.


	33. The Call of a Monster

 

Sparrow ended up losing track of the passing days, she did seem to lose herself in starring at the sky. She was given a lot of jobs to perform, Sparrow began to feel as if the Commandant purely choose her for tasks just to watch her writhe in pain. Every time she passed out, she would see the Commandant approaching her. She had no idea what he did with her whilst she was unconscious, but wasn’t too willing to find out. This day, she was yet to be assigned a job, Bob was resting in the barracks as he had been assigned to guard duty last night.

She had begun to worry about Bob more, he seemed to be losing something every day, but then again, Sparrow couldn’t claim to be in a better situation. With her daily remembering routine, she realised there were things missing. She remembered her friends, her family, but there were some memories and feelings missing. She couldn’t explain the missing pieces, but she missed them. She sighed softly, she stood there for at least four hours, and no one came to assign her a job. She began to hope that she was going to be excused from any duties that day, Avo knew she needed the break. She began to head back to the barracks, planning on getting some more sleep. She passed several guards, who sniggered and wolf whistled at her. Sparrow looked at them, and stood tall as she continued to pass them. Men. Urgh. The Men here all needed a punch, then again, she had an immediate disadvantage being the only woman in the place.

“Recruit 273.” A Guard approached her from her left. She stopped and looked at him, well there goes her peaceful day.

“Yeah?” She asked

“The commandant wants to see you.” They told her, she groaned and began to head towards his chamber. Why couldn’t give her a break. She had made it clear she wasn’t going to submit.

She entered his chamber and stood glaring at him, the Commandant just chuckled.

“How are you still standing, still so defiant to everything job you are assigned too.” He watched her. Sparrow shrugged

“Guess I am getting use to the pain. Maybe your collar is losing its effect.” She replied, she had experience enough pain by it to become unfazed. Yeah, it still hurt, but she was getting used to it.

“Maybe we should heighten the level of the impulse of your collar, see if it changes your behaviour.” The Commandant approached her, she glanced up at him. One thing that confused her, was the fact he seemed to be so unchanging. Even after the several weeks, his attitude, his ruthlessness, yet, here she was, slowly snapping to the daily activities of the spire. He touched her collar and did something to it. She remained still, she couldn’t see what he was touching on the collar, but she was rather uncomfortable with how close he was. She glanced at him, she realised he was watching her. His black eye bore into hers, he seemed to be trying to read her. So, she just looked at him blankly, revealing no emotion. He smirked, she visibly flinched, realising his teeth were pointed. He chuckled, and backed away slightly, still uncomfortably close. “Shall we see how well you cope with you collar now?” He smirked. Sparrow stood tall, she wasn’t going to let him break her, she point blank refused. “Kneel at my feet.” The commandant commanded. Sparrow looked at him in surprise, she raised a brow, but continued to stand tall. A scream was wrenched from her throat, the pain ran through her body was much worse than before. Sparrow felt as if she was begin stabbed by burning blades all over her body. She collapsed to her knee, breathing heavily as the pain began to subside. She could hear the Commandant laughing above her. “Good girl, now beg for forgiveness, and I might just return your collar to normal.” He said, Sparrow growled. He was toying with her. He didn’t look up at him, she remained with her head bowed.  After a minute, pain pulsed through her body, she clawed at the floor, writhing in pain. The commandant watched him, a grin on his face. His black eyes surveyed her body as it curve as she tried to escape the pain. She soon fell unconscious, he continued to stare down at her before calling in some guards from outside his chamber. They carried her from his chamber.

 

 

Later that day, the commandant went to Lord Lucien. The man stood in the centre of the spire, his back to the spire creature.

“Has she broken?” He asked

“Her will is stronger than anyone’s it will take more than the collar to break it, my lord.” The commandant replied.

“Um, what do you think we should do? Torture?” Lucien questioned

“She is already fighting the effects of the collar, I don’t believe torture would fare any better.” The commandant answered.

“I see, then how about we move forward with our original plans?” Lucien chuckled, glancing back at his creation. The commandant just smirked and nodded in reply.

 

Sparrow woke up in the barracks, her vision was blurry and her muscles ached and burned. She tried pushing herself up, but her arms weighed her down. She took deep breaths, she was okay, she was alive. The world began to spin once more, she glance around, there was a guard near the door, but he didn’t seem to be moving. She sighed, a little rest wouldn’t hurt, she needed to recover from this.

 

“You guys sure about this?” Hammer asked

“We promised Sparrow we would take care of Albion. This way we can keep an eye one all of it.” Walter said

“I agree, once Sparrow returns, she will not have a lot to worry about.” Edward nodded, he put a hand on her shoulder. “I am sure she’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, be careful you two.” Hammer smiled

“We are always careful.” Walter grinned, he began walking off, only for him to trip over a rock, causing Edward and Hammer burst out laughing.

“You should watch where you’re going!” Edward told him, as he picked himself up.

“Yeah, yeah. Later.” Walter rolled his eyes and continued walking off.

“Well, I better be off too. See you Hammer.” Edward headed in another direction. Leaving Hammer alone in Bowerstone. She looked down at Reaver, who whimpered softly.

“I know girl, but she’s counting on us now.” Hammer sighed


	34. The connection is formed

Sparrow struggled against the guards holding her, pinning her arms to her side as they marched her up to the centre of the spire. The Commandant was waiting by the light, grinning evilly. She shot him a dirty look, before the guards handed her over to him.

“I heard you gave them trouble.” It grinned.

“I give everyone trouble. Deal with it.” Sparrow spat. The Commandant grabbed her by the back of her uniform and pushed her into the light, she stumbled, only to find herself in a circular chamber, on the ground were three symbols, each connected to a middle symbol, the same as her seal, it was upon the central symbol where she came face to face with Lord Lucien.

“So, you’re little Sparrow.” He stated, she remembered she had never formally met him, but at least him knew her. She stood tall.

“Yep.” She nodded, Lucien chuckled.

“You thought you could save you will using friend. How sweet.” He looked right at her.

“And you thought you could build this place without interference. Look how well that’s turned out.” Sparrow found herself smirking. Lucien watched her for a moment. She found it difficult to read him, his eyes seemed nothing more than hollow blue orbs. They creeped her out to no end.

“Well, what do you think, hero?” He asked, motioning around the room. “You ancestor, the Last Archon was the final hero to stand in this place.”

“He must have been crazy to build this place.” Sparrow muttered, but her eyes were cast to the floor once more, at the symbols.

“Of course, these would catch your attention, hero. These are the symbols for each ability. Skill.” He pointed to one that looked like a bow and arrow. “Will.” The one that looked like a ball of magic. “And strength.” One that resembled a hand. “And of course, the symbol that unifies the three abilities as one.” He motioned to the symbol beneath him.

“Did you summon me here just to talk symbols?” she asked confused.

“No, no. But, they are fascinating, aren’t they? Powers lost for 500 years, somehow reborn.” He looked at her once more. “You hold more power than most of the old heroes. Your blood has evolved quite a lot and is completely different, yet so similar to that of the old heroes.” Sparrow kept quiet. When she didn’t respond, he continued. “I have brought you here, for a little test.”

“A test?” She repeated, she glanced towards the exit and frowned, the commandant was there, so there was no point in running, and the collar prevented all her will power.

“Yes, to see how…well… you and the spire connect.” Lucien smirked. He approached her and motioned for her to stand on the central symbol, she went to move, but Lucien quickly stopped her, before removing the collar. “That will just ruin the experiment.” He smirked. She frowned, but she could finally feel the power return. She wriggled her fingers, and stood the symbol. A light burst up around her. She looked around her, she was surrounded by little white balls of light. She touched one and a voice appeared in her head.

 _‘Hey, that tickles.’_  Sparrow was so take back, she stepped back to quickly and went to tumble over, the light seemed to surround her and help her up right. _‘Sorry, I didn’t mean…wait, you can hear me?’_

“Yes…” Sparrow frowned looking at the light, Lucien watched carefully. “Who are you?” she asked

 _‘That crazy mean guy keeps calling me the spire. Just like everyone else. But, my father did give me the name…what was it.’_ The voice fell silent. _‘I don’t remember! I can’t remember what my father named me!’_ The light turned amber. Sparrow reached out and touched the light once more.

“It’s okay. I can give you a new name if you wish.” Sparrow offered, she didn’t feel afraid of the voice, after all, even it thought Lucien was a crazy mean guy. The voice sniffed as if it had been crying. The amber softened until it was white once more.

 _‘I’d like that.’_  It said.

“Well, do you have a humanoid form? That I speak to you with?” Sparrow asked, which really interested Lucien. The light began to come together and formed a young boy. He looked at Sparrow, he gasped.

 _‘You look like my father! You feel the same as my father!’_ The boy gasped.

“What is he saying?” Lucien asked

“You can’t hear him?” Sparrow frowned, Lucien shook his head, and it suddenly came to her. “Of course, you can’t! You’re not descended from my bloodline. I am an Archon by blood. That’s why I can understand you!” Sparrow looked at the boy, who smiled brightly.

 _‘So, I am no longer alone! Speak with your mind, sister. We can talk without him knowing what we speak of.”_  The boy beamed _‘That man creeps even me out.’_

 _‘Um, like this?’_ Sparrow thought.

 _‘Very much so. I must warn you, young sister. Whilst I can communicate and protect you with the walls, he still has control and he can make me hurt you. So, I must first apologise if I ever hurt you.”_ The boy bowed his head, Sparrow flicked her eyes towards Lucien who was frowning.

 _‘I am strong, I can take it. For now, I will call you, Blaike. It means Light, Dark.’_ Sparrow smiled. _‘I thought it might suit you because you are little ball of light, but he’s currently using you for his own dark intentions. And Blaike sounds cute.’_

 _‘Blaike. I like it!’_ He smiled, but within seconds, he’s white light form turned red and Sparrow was forced to her knees in pain. She cried out, just as he heard Blaike’s voice calling for her. She forced open her eyes. Lucien looked at her, as if knowing what she was going to do. She unleased a spell, but the red light for created a ringlet around her, preventing her from hitting Lucien.

“Understand the control I have over this place hero. I cannot be beaten here. But, it seems it was a success.” Lucien smirked. The ringlet, broke to allow Lucien to approach her “Let the connection be formed.” Lucien smirked. Before he put the collar back around her neck, a single ball of light from the ringlet entered the place over her heart, she could feel its warmth seeping into her body, yet she was afraid. He locked the collar around her again. Sparrow looked at the symbol beneath her, confusion swirled around her.  “You and the Spire have been completely connected. Now, let’s see how much long you can resist my order. Hero.”


	35. The breaking of the Heart Part 2

Sparrow stood alone, casting a blank gaze at the last rays of light, soon she would be locked within the shadows of the Spire and that tore her up. How much long? Would she ever get home? Blaike kept saying she would, but after a few more weeks, she began to doubt it. Garth wasn’t much help, the commandant and Lucien set her jobs which made it hard for her to talk to him, and thus she found herself alone with her thoughts and Blaike’s voice more then she believed was okay. To make matters worse, she had not seen Bob for a while and was feeling sick with worry. Was he okay? So far, they were the only surviving members of the ship they arrive on. Everyone else had been killed or went made, which wasn’t comforting in the slightest. She had seen on of the men being dragged away muttering something she couldn’t make out, but his eyes were blank, void of life and it was frightening. She heard footsteps and looked, a guard approached her. He looked at her with a smirk.

“The commandant wants to see you.” He jabbed his finger at her. Sparrow sighed

 _‘It’s okay Sparrow, deep breaths.’_ Blaike advised. She had gotten in to a physical altercation with a Guard who thought it would be funny to grope her backside as she passed, she was pleased to say she had broken several of his bones, including his nose and jaw. Not that the commandant was pleased, but she sure was. She happily walked around the spire for several days after, male guards would rush past her to avoid her at all cost. That made her feel powerful. Yeah, she was trapped, but she could still show everyone she was a force to be reckoned with. Sparrow began to head to the commandants chamber, she rushed passed Garth. The faster she got her assignment the fast she could go back to watching the sky.

 

She walked into his chamber proudly, she smirked at the annoyed look on his face.

“I will make you obey.” He said.

“Yeah, you’ve said that since I came here.” Sparrow told him, the Commandant watched her through narrowed eyes before smirking, he walked down the steps and towards the left side of the room, Sparrow noticed a man lying there.

“I believe you know this man. Guard 268, I order you to be quiet.” The commandant said, Sparrow gasped, Bob? He was muttering under his breath. She frowned and looked at the commandant, what was he planning to do? Was Bob going to be dragged away too? “268, shut your mouth!” Bob continued muttering. “Those who do not obey can be made too. But those who cannot obey are useless. Take this sword.” The commandant held out a blade. Sparrow looked at it, her hand clasped around the halt and she could feel a burst of strength rising within. But, she watched the commandant, waiting for him to make a move. “Now, kill him.”

“WHAT!” Sparrow cried, the commandant laughed. She growled, she swung her blade, slicing at him, slicing part of his uniform. The commandant was no longer laughing, he glared at her, until the collar activated. She struggled to remain standing. Her hands grasped the collar, trying with all her might to rip it off, but failed. She stood, panting, as the pain subsided.

“Kill him!” Commandant commanded. Once again Sparrow glared, gathering up her strength and created a long gash across the commandant’s cheek, activating the collar once more. The third time was much worse. She created a gash on his arm, and this time the pain drove her to her knees. She knelt upon the floor, when she looked up at the commandant, her eyes widened. He raised his hand and fired white lightning at Bob, striking the only friend she had, killing him instantly.

“BOB!” Sparrow cried, tears spilled from her eyes. Her muscles ached, and her heart burned. She rested her head on the floor. Unable to control her crying. She cried for her friend, she cried for his family. She was now alone in this place.

“Recruit 273.” The commandant spoke, she looked up at him. He stood right in from of her, his black eyes seemed to gleam maliciously. She shrunk under his gaze, how…how was she not unconscious? “Seems like you have over grown your collar again.” He smirked, leaning in close again, to turn up the level of her collar, she breath shook, not wanting to feel the pain any more. Once he had pulled away, she bowed her head to the floor once more. Maybe she should just submit, she wouldn’t get hurt anymore. “Now, recruit 273, return to the barracks.” The commandant said.

“Yes sir.” She muttered, surprising the creature, she forced herself to her feet and left him to wonder, was the only way to get her to obey and show that he was in charge to kill someone? He began wishing he had discovered this fact sooner. Lucien could have moved forward with the juicer plans he had made for the hero.

 

Sparrow stumbled down a hallway where there were no guards, she slide down the wall and buried her head in her hands as she cried. She wanted to go home, she wanted to forget everything. She wished she had never been chosen for this task, she wished she had never been burdened with the abilities she had. They all but caused her misery, her pain. If she hadn’t been born a hero, she would not have found herself trapped in this shadow forsaken place, she would have lived and happy normal life. A normal life…at that current time, that was all she began to wish for… a normal life with no problems.

 _‘Sister Sparrow?’_ Blaike asked quietly, Sparrow didn’t answer. She didn’t want to speak to anyone.

 

From his cell, Garth watched as Sparrow passed him towards the Barracks. He frowned, he had seen her leave the Commandants chamber unconscious, but never had seen her leave with such a broken look. He sighed, he had to concentrate and gather up his will. She needed him, and he needed to get her out of their before Lucien discover the power she could have over this Skorm forsaken place.


	36. The rising walls

The day after Bob’s death, Garth was moved. Sparrow watched him be taken with a heavy, but empty heart. He didn’t look at her, he didn’t seem to notice she was there, but the Commandant did. He smirked at her, she glared in reply. He muttered something to a guard, who nodded and approached Sparrow.

“Recruit 273, the commandant wants you to go and wait for him in his chamber. “ The Guard said

“Yes sir.” Sparrow nodded, she didn’t know if she had the strength to disobey today, she didn’t think she could take another shock from her collar. Either way, she did as she was told. She glanced up at the sky, it had grown a lot overnight.

 _‘Sparrow, I am afraid for you.’_ Blaike spoke up

 _‘I can handle myself Blaike. Even with this collar, I am easily the strongest being here.’_ Sparrow replied

 _‘Stronger then the Commandant? If you had use of your abilities, you could possibly equal his power.’_  Blaike said

 _‘I can handle him.’_ Sparrow repeated, slightly annoyed that Blaike was doubting her abilities as a natural fighter just because she was unable to use her heroic abilities. If anything was to be learnt from the past, it was obvious that she could handle herself in a fight even if she had a huge disadvantage. The fact she fought Thag and is the only one alive should have been proof enough. She found herself smiling at the memory, at least she had not forgotten that. She reached his chambers and waited by the window. Her eyes were drawn to the centre of the Spire, she began to wonder what Lucien was doing in there. The symbols were enough proof that he needed to have heroic abilities to be able to work the Spire to its full potential.  She surveyed the area, there were very few guards dotted here and there, not as many as one would have expected. Sparrow smiled, watching from up here reminded her of how she used to watch the people of Bowerstone o on with their days from the top of the clock tower.

“You seem rather content with following orders today.” She frowned as she heard the Commandants cold, but jeering tone. She continued to look out of the window.

“Waiting here for you is hardly a task worth disobeying.” Sparrow said

“I see.” The commandant came and stood next to her. She didn’t dare look at him, yet she felt the urge too. She quickly glanced up at him. She had never been this close to him, and now she could take a better look at him, she could see he had very human-like traits. She knew he wasn’t, none of the beings like him had been human.

“You seem to have a question, ask it.” The commandant told her, Sparrow opened her mouth to reply, then stopped.

“It is hard to put into words without it sounding offensive, or rude.” Sparrow replied, looking down.

“Ask it anyway.” The commandant said.

“What are you?” She glanced up at him again. “Garth said you were an experiment, but surely the spire isn’t powerful enough to create a new being from nothing. So, how did you come into exist?” Her curiosity caused her to elaborate her first question more then she would have like. She found herself looking away, not expecting an answer.

“The spire does have that power, just not in its current state. Once it is fully erected, the spire will grant Lord Lucien’s deepest desires, all the will power in the world will be his to control.” The commandant answered. “I was once human…

“You were human?!” Sparrow gasped, she immediately covered her mouth, the Commandant looked at her.

“Yes, Lord Lucien joined me with the Spire, muck like you. That made me what I am now.” The Commandant said.

“A monster…” Sparrow muttered, the Commandant’s eyes flashed. Sparrow was driven to her knees, screaming in pain. When it stopped, she lay at the commandant’s feet, trying to regain her breath.

“Why do you never seen to learn? Giving in to my demands will be so much easier then fighting them.” A wolf like grin crossed his features. “Maybe, you are aroused by the Collar’s punishment.” Sparrow looked up at him snarling.

“Why would anyone find this torture remotely arousing?” She growled. The commandants watched her, she must be rather naïve if she couldn’t answer that herself. The commandant chuckled, he wonders how much she really knew of the world.

“Recruit 273, report to the detention centre and relieve the guard there of his duty.” He said. Sparrow frowned, she struggled to her feet, but went off.

 _‘He’s trying to tear you down emotionally.’_ Blaike warned

 _‘Yeah, I guessed that…’_ Sparrow replied sourly _‘And I fear it is begin to work…’_

Sparrow took the Guards place watching over the prisoners. They seemed alright for now. She never questioned why they were in prison. As Bob had once said, he had to toture a guy for missing his family. She found herself watching them doing their own thing. How many of those had family? She sighed.

“Hey guard!” One shouted, she glanced to see a well-built guy, leaning against the magic door. The other prisoners groaned.

“You’re going to get us all starved again!” Another complained.

“Meh, there’s not much he can do to get me to be that much of an asshole.” Sparrow said, the prisoners watched her.

“You must be that recruit 273! You’re the one who disobeys every order, and they won’t kill you.” One Prisoner gasped, Sparrow found herself smirking. So, stories about her circled around the Spire huh?

“Yep, the name’s Sparrow though. So, why are you guys locked up?” Sparrow asked, falling in to a conversation with the prisoners.

 

Later that day, Sparrow headed back to the barracks with a light step. Conversing with the Prison had raised her spirits considerably. The Commandant watched her from above with a scowl.


	37. The dark in the Light

Years began to slip away outside the spire, yet inside, time seemed to have stopped. Her hair was shaved every time it reached her shoulder. Sparrow realised it was a power move. Another way of the commandant and Lucien to show their control over her life. So, Sparrow began to play along with their weird game, always thanking the one who shaved her hair with the sweetest smile she could muster. She had no idea where Garth had been moved too, yet Blaike assured her he was alive and well.

 

Sparrow found herself wondering around aimlessly one day, she guessed she had been there for at least two or three years now. She hoped everything was okay on the main land, yet she had complete faith in her friends, that never wavered. She leant against the railing and glanced down. Below her were slaves working on the walls. She had concluded on why they needed slaves, the spire didn’t need building, it grew by draining the will out of its occupants. Of course, it was growling slowly before she and Garth showed up. Their will power could easily keep the spire growing for years.

“Recruit 273?” A new guard approached her, she looked at him. Very new, she guessed he had only arrived last week. He had not yet been broken.

“That’s me.” She nodded.

“The commandant wishes to see you in his chambers.” The guard told her.

“Right, thanks.” Sparrow watched him go.

 _‘Sad, isn’t it?’_ Blaike sighed. _‘So many nice people, stuck, trapped in here…’_

 _‘Yeah, but I will get out of here and save others the pain of coming to work under the commandant.”_ Sparrow said

 _“That’s the spirit.’_ Blaike smiled. Sparrow headed up to the commandant’s chamber

“Ah recruit 273, now we can go.” The commandant said

“Wait, go where?” Sparrow frowned

“Lord Lucien wishes to speak to you.” The commandant looked at her. Sparrow bit back her fear and followed him.

 

Sparrow entered the centre alone, just like last time, Lucien stood in the centre, for the first few minutes, they just looked at each other.

“Your obedience has not progressed as I had hope. Your will seems stronger than most.” Lucien stated

“Well, I am a hero…” Sparrow shrugged.

“That you are.” Lucien surveyed her. The time in the spire had not been kind to him, yet, Sparrow had not changed since her arrival, well apart from the fact she had been shaved bold.

“Was there something you wanted from me?” Sparrow asked

“Ah, yes. You know why I was collecting the heroes, correct? Lucien looked at her.

“I knew you were after heroes, I was never informed of the reasoning behind your actions though.” Sparrow replied.

“I see, well, there is an ancient ritual that needs to be performed. The only record of it says the last time it was done was upon hero hill. Where the three heroes give their power to the hero of three abilities to bring forth a powerful weapon.” Lucien explained

“Then, you wanted to claim the heroes’ powers by performing the ritual on yourself.” Sparrow said

“Clever girl.” Lucien praised, which caused Sparrow to scowl. What was his game? “Now, to be honest, I am not sure I would even survive such a ritual. But, luckily I have you.”

“Me?” Sparrow gasped

“Yes, you. The Last archon, the hero that represents the unity between the heroic abilities.” Lucien smiled “I have a proposition for you, hero.”

“A proposition?” Sparrow repeated.

“Join me. Join me, and together we can rule this world...” Lucien held out his hand “Join me, and we can bring back the ones we love. With the power of the spire, we will have power over everything. Over life and death, we can stop the loss those we love and care about.”

“Rose…” Sparrow muttered

“Yes, Rose can be brought back. You will never be parted again, if you join me…” Lucien smiled. Sparrow cast her gaze down. Rose could be brought back, Rose…She looked up at Lucien

“You killed Rose, you murdered her!” Sparrow clenched her fists.

“I believed there was on other way. Now, I see there is and I can reverse my mistake.” Lucien said, Sparrow cast her gaze down once more. The scene around her changed, Lucien was no longer there. She looked around, she was outside, the spire stood before here. The blue light began to glow brighter, the light began to swirl round it. Then, it rebounded destroying the spire and everything around it. She found herself before Lucien again. What was that?

 _‘That is what happened last time.’_ Blaike said _‘The first wish! It destroyed me, and the old kingdom, killing hundreds and leaving Albion is a very bad way.’_

“What about the people? Is this place safe to use around them?” Sparrow looked at Lucien.

“there may be…a few fatalities.” Lucien admitted.

“You mean the whole kingdom is at risk. No. I will be no part of that.” Sparrow shook her head.

“But, Rose…” Lucien began

“I doubt she would be happy to find me working alongside her murder.” Sparrow said, Lucien glared.

“Commandant!” He called, the commandant entered.

“My lord?” He asked

“Take recruit 273 to detention centre, you can decide and inflict her punishment.” Lucien said, he looked directly at Sparrow. “Next time we talk, I hope you are a little more obedient.” Sparrow said nothing as the Commandant got dragged her off.

 

Sparrow curled up against the wall of her detention cell as the commandant stood above her. Her back was undressed, ripped and bloody. She was holding back her tears as the commandant stuck her once more with a clawed whip. She cried out as sea water was poured over her back, she tugged aimlessly at the chains binding her to the wall. She knelt shivering, cold, wet and in pain. The commandant grabbed her by the back of her hair and lifted her off her feet. She glared at his through tearful eyes.

“Your next punishment will be much worse. So, you should really start listening to our orders.” He hissed. Sparrow didn’t reply. The commandant dropped her to the floor, she whimpered in pain. The commandant ordered to her to get back into her uniform and to get back to the barracks. Sparrow did as she was told, she could feel blood running down her back as she made her way to the Barracks. She wanted to get out of there.


	38. The Heart is shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Sexual abuse ahead.

Sparrow sat watching people below. How long had she been in here now? She had lost count, she was still disobeying orders left right a centre, Blaike praised her on her determination, after apologising several hundred times for causing her pain. Sparrow barely noticed the things around her anymore, they were just common and she had gotten used to it.

 _‘Sparrow?’_ Blaike spoke up, he had not spoken to her for at least three days, but she could hear an edge of pain to his voice.

 _‘I am guessing the commandant is coming to get me because Lucien wants to speak to me?’_ Sparrow sighed. Lucien was still trying to recruit her, trying to persuade her to stand at his side. She had let him know her reply not in the best of ways, it resulted in her being punished anyway. She absent mindly reached for her neck where the collar was connected. The skin was red, raw and painful, but she hardly felt it. Her back wounds were now pale and white, they no longer hurt, but the pain they had caused remained in her mind.

 _‘Yes…I am scared for Sparrow…’_ Before she could reply, she heard someone behind her.

“Hero, you are to come with me.” She heard the commandant.

“whatever, my answer is still no.” Sparrow shrugged and followed. She passed ships of new guards, she looked at them as she passed. Poor sods, she thought, they had not yet realised the hell they were walking into. She turned to look at the Commandant who was walking ahead, to find him observing her. “what?” she frowned. He didn’t satisfy her with an answer, she scowled. She hated everyone in this damned place. Blaike was the only one who would speak to her, unless Lucien wished to see her, she really missed having Bob to speak too. She walked into the central part of the spire, and for the first time the Commandant seemed like he was staying during this talk, she frowned, that couldn’t mean anything good. Then she realised Lucien was smiling rather sweetly at her, and she knew something was up.

“Ah, hero. Good, I have a little something special planned for today.” Lucien said.

“Really? I can’t wait.” Sparrow muttered, clearly not bothered. She didn’t want to play games with him.

“I am sure you can’t.” Lucien smirked, the next thing she knew, the Commandant had grabbed her, holding her arms behind her. She groaned in pain as her bones and muscles ached under his tight grip.

“What are you playing at now?” She demanded, then stopped as she saw Lucien was holding a small knife and a bottle of a liquid. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she could tell it was some sort of a poison…He was going to Poison her! Hadn’t Blaike said she would get to her friends again?

“Oh, don’t worry, this poison won’t kill you, yet. But, I have a little game for you and the Commandant to play.” Lucien smirked, Sparrow began to panic, what kind of game. Lucien just laughed at her expression. As soon as she felt the Commandant pull her closer, she began to struggle, she couldn’t let him…In her head she could her Blaike crying as he was helpless to help her.

 

Sparrow couldn’t remember how long her torture last for, but she finally knew how sadistic the men were. The Commandant threw her to the floor as if she were naught but a rag down. She whole body ached, she could barely move, she could barely see… During the intermate torture, Lucien had stepped forward, the small knife coated in poison in hand. The spire was filled with agonising screams as the Lord gouged out her left eye. She had also been viciously cut, she knew they would all scar. She weakly tried pushing herself up, she felt some unknown fluid drip from her lower area, but she was pretty sure some of it was blood. They had taken so much from her already, she was officially broken. She looked for her trousers, but the Commandant and Lucien stood between them and her. They were looking down at her, she took a deep breath.

“You won’t get away with…with this!” She spat, Lucien laughed.

“I believe we just have.” Lucien told her. “Besides, I don’t’ believe he is finished yet.” Sparrow’s only eye flicked to the commandant as fear over took her heart and she knew there was nothing she could do.

 

Sparrow sat in an empty part of the spire, with no one around. Trying to forget the events that had transpired, the poison still pumping through her veins. It had been a surprise when it hadn’t worked against her. Once the commandant had finished with her, he put her in the barracks to let the other guards, the obedient guards have a little ‘treat’ too. She curled up, hugging herself as tears fell from her right eye, whilst tears of blood fell from her left. She would never be whole again.

 

Deep within the Spire, Garth were furiously beating on the magic door locking him within the prison. A guard laughed, and approached him.

“what’s got you all worked up?” He grinned. “Maybe it was the screams of that delicious female guard.”

“What are you talking about?” Garth glared, he had heard her screams of pain.

“Well, she was a lot of fun, a little in denial. But, having a little resistance made it all the more fun.” The guard’s eyes glinted and Garth fully understood. In a single instant, his will lines appeared and he destroyed the door, before taking out the guard with a single shock spell. He glared down at the man, before kicking him over the edge of the spire floor. A white ball of light appeared before him.

 _‘I know where Sparrow is, please hurry and follow me.’_ It said, Garth felt like he could trust the voice, and thus followed it.

 _‘I’m coming little Sparrow.’_ Garth said, the faint lines on his body glowed in his anger. He would destroy anything else that dared to harm the young hero.

 

 


	39. The Will is free

The following day, Sparrow found herself being summoned to the Commandant. Though at first, she hesitated, she decided it was best she followed orders and went to him.

“You wished to see me?” she asked.

“Construction of the upper tier begins tomorrow, and the guard has failed to report to me this morning. I want you to find him and take him the detention centre. You are to wait with him there until I arrive.” The Commandant looked at her. Sparrow nodded, she went off. Her body still ached from the day before. As she left the room, she stumbled. She had to hold on to the wall to keep herself steady. Her remaining vision blurred slightly. She cupped her hand over where her right eye had been and sighed. She gathered up her strength and continued. She could hear some of the male guards sniggering. She swore, if she got out of there, they would all die, painfully. She had little care for morals anymore.

Sparrow headed down an empty section of the Spire and found a dead guard. She stopped and looked around, she frowned and went to inspect the body. She took his sword and pistol. He had no potions, which was a shame. Before she could stand, she felt something hit her. She bowed her head, only to see lightning sparking around the collar. It clattered to the floor, broken. She could feel the power boiling within her…revenge…

“Sparrow!” A voice snapped her out of her momentary rage. She looked up, her eyes tearing up. Garth looked at the young hero. He was horrified at the scars over her face, and her missing right eye. “Sparrow…” He knelt down and hugged her, she flinched in his arms first, she began to cry. For the first time in 10 years, she had finally found him. They were free. Her arms wrapped around him. Garth could feel her fear, and her relief. “I am so sorry. You shouldn’t have come here…Look what they’ve done to you…” He looked at her.

“I wanted to bring you home…I couldn’t bear to think of what Lucien might do with you.” Sparrow told him.

“He has done nothing to me…but what he has done to you…” Garth’s anger flared. “It’s simply unforgivable!”

_‘Sister Sparrow, you are safe.’ A small ball of light appeared._

“Sister?” Garth asked

“Blaike, he’s the spire. He was created by my ancestor so he calls me sister.” Sparrow explained, before gasping. “You can hear him?”

“The Spire was made to hold all the will in the world. I am a will hero after all. Now, come on. Let’s get out of here, Little Sparrow.” He helped her on to her feet. “Do you think you can fight?”

“I can try my hardest.” She nodded. Thus, the two heroes set off at a run, Garth noticed how she stumbled at times. He frowned, wondering if she was okay. They ran into several groups of guards, Sparrow had to take out the most of them as Garth had very limited Will at that time. “W-where are we heading to?” She asked, as they continued running.

“To the Commandant quarters.” Garth said, He watched horror cross Sparrow’s face and she stopped in place. Garth stopped and looked at her. “Sparrow?”

“I-I can’t face him again. I don’t want to see him. There has to be another way…” Sparrow’s eyes filled with tears. Garth signed and approached her. “Sparrow, what has the commandant done to you?” He asked, Sparrow didn’t answer, but she folded her arms around her stomach. Garth felt his angry spike again. “Sparrow, he needs to pay for his crimes. I will fight with you, we can combine our will together. Just, trust me okay?” Sparrow looked at him and nodded, he could still see the fear in her eyes. “Now, let’s get out of here and go home.” Garth told her. He began to lead the way towards the Commandant’s chamber.

 

“Looks like they have some new guards coming in.” Garth looked out of the huge window.

“Really, they had some in only yesterday…” Sparrow joined him, and frowned. “They’ve never had two shipments of guards in two days before…and we’ve been here 10 years…”

“Maybe it’s because they are going to start work on the upper tier.” Garth suggested, he frowned. “We may have more trouble getting out of here then I first though…but at least we have a ship out of here.”

“That’s true…” Sparrow leant against the wall.

“Are you…arghhh.” Garth was forced to his knees as he was hit by white lightning.

“Garth!” Sparrow cried, she turned and her breath got caught in her throat. The commandant stood there, a smirk on his face.

“I knew you would eventually betray us. It seems you need another day of punishments.” He told her, Sparrow looked down at Garth and frowned, she was almost there. She had Garth, there was a boat. The commandant was the only one standing in their way of home. She steeled herself as much as she could and looked at him.

“We will get out of here. You can’t stop us!” She said. She slowly approached him, she soon found herself trapped within a circle of white lightning. Just her and the Commandant. The fighting began, Sparrow tried standing her ground the best she could. But her vision began to blur worse than before. Either way, she shook her head, and was able to bring the Commandant down. Sparrow felt her limbs weaken and she collapsed, she felt herself being picked up. Garth was holding her.

“You did fantastically.” He smiled. “Can you stand?” Sparrow tried holding her weight on her legs, but they collapsed beneath her again. “It’s okay. It’s my turn to protect you.” Garth picked her up, he was able to get them down to the docks. Using his blades spell, he took out the guards there. Sparrow tried to remain awake, but it seemed like a losing battle. That last thing she heard was Garth telling the new comers to get back on the boat if they wanted to live.


	40. Escape on the sea

Sparrow soon woke in a room, she looked round. The shape of the room reminded her of Reaver’s quarters on his ship, but it wasn’t decorated lie his room. She placed a hand to her forehead, what had happened? Of course, she had killed the commandant, Garth had gotten her out of there. She sat up, she cast a blurred gaze round the room, her vision sharpened after a while. She saw a strange man standing at the door. He went to speak but Sparrow ended up screaming. Garth soon came running in, Sparrow was staring at the man.

“Sparrow, you’re okay.” Garth sat next to her. “You’re safe here.” She looked way from the man and hugged Garth. The aged Hero of will patted her back.

Garth waited for her outside the room as she changed. The men they had persuaded from the Spire were working to keep the ship at a steady pace. Sparrow stepped out in shirt several sizes to big that it worked like a dress, she had tied a belt around it, but she went bare footed.

“Feeling better?” He asked as she left the room, Sparrow looked at him, her shoulder length hair covered her missing eye. She gave a short nod, before looking out across the sea. She went to the side and gazed out, she missed the sight of the sky, the sea, and she longed to see land again. A cool breeze brushed her hair back. Garth went and stood next to her, back in his old clothes. “Sparrow?” He asked, she looked up at him. “Are you sure you are okay? You, don’t seem to be.”

“I’m not sure. I feel odd, I guess. We are finally free after 10 years, I have faced more than I would like to admit, seen more than I would like to remember. But, I have lost so much, And I can’t remember what they were. I remember the main facts. My friends, the heroes, my family and you, fights I have fought, enemies I have defeated. But there are feelings…” Sparrow stopped and frowned. “There is one feeling, I have lost, and yet I feel like I miss it. That it was a dear feeling to me.”

“The Collars were made to make us forget the important things in life.” Garth sighed.

“I know, I saw that first hand.” Sparrow frowned, Garth looked at her. “You know Bob?”

“That guard you spoke to the first time I saw you in the Spire?” Gather asked

“Yeah, I met him on the ship. He was a funny guy, married for 13 years to a woman named Lil. He spoke so highly about her. She sounded so sweet, he expressed how much they support Lucien. But, after around 36 weeks…he had completely forgot about her…He had no idea he had a family. The spire, no Lucien destroyed his mind. Then, the commandant tried to make me kill him. When I refused, he killed Bob instead...I want to find Lil, to find her and tell her what had happened.”  Sparrow sighed heavily. “Why does this world have to be so harsh Garth? Why are all the good people suffering, whilst those who have evil intentions live in a carefree, happy way?”

“The world has been out of balance for a very long time, since the fall of the guild. Since the heroes vanished, darkness began to spread into Albion. Then the fall of Oakvale by the hand of the Shadows gave the darkness a bigger hold. That’s why we are here now. Albion needs heroes to balance out the shadows and the light.” Garth told her “Albion needs us more than ever.” Sparrow nodded, her vision began to blur gain, a deep burning pain speared her chest, she placed a hand over her heart. Garth looked at her. “Sparrow?” Before she could answer, her vision went black and she collapsed. “SPARROW!” He yelled, her will lines suddenly became visible, pulsing dangerous fast. “Sparrow….” How far are we from the closest town?” He turned to the captain.

“Bowerstone is the closest city with an alchemist. We are at least a day or so away.” The captain replied.

“We need to get here as soon as possible. Are there any potions on board?” Garth ended up picking her up.

“Johnathan, grab the potions and herbs from below.” The captain order as Garth carried Sparrow in the captain’s quarters. He lay her on the bed and felt her forehead, she was getting a high fever. The cabin boy Johnathan brought in a load of potions and all sorts herbs.

“Thank you.” Garth nodded. He looked through the herbs and potions with a frown. He could probably keep the fever down with what he had, but not completely. He picked out his seal and touched it. “Reaver?” He asked, hoping the skill hero could hear him.

 _‘Ah, if it isn’t the dear will user, Sparrow got you out then?’_ Reaver’s smug voice chuckled

“Reaver, get Hammer, Edward and Walter. Get to Bowerstone, Sparrow is in a really bad way. And she is unconscious, get as many medical herbs as possible, Potions. Send One of them to my tower in Brightwall and grab all the potions there.” Garth told him

 _‘What has happened to Sparrow?’_ Reaver asked

“I don’t know. I don’t know what Lucien has done, all I know is she is currently in a bad way and needs help as soon as we dock. We will be there in a day or too. So please, just hurry and do what I’ve said.” Garth told him. He let go of the seal and began to tend to Sparrow

“What do you want Pirate?” Hammer growled, she sat in the bar in Bowerstone, everyone was looking at her.

 _‘Garth and Sparrow are out of the Spire.’_ Reaver said, Hammers eyes brightened up.

“They are! They are coming home?” Hammer beamed

 _‘Yes, but don’t be too happy. From what Garth has said, Sparrow is in bad shape. Not sure what has happened, but it sounds like Sparrow needs an emergence medical attention. Now, Garth wants someone to grab potions from his Tower in Brightwall. Get as many potions and medical herbs together. I will pick up Walter and Edward. We should be there before Garth and Sparrow arrive in Bowerstone.’_ Reaver said, before the seal connection broke. Hammer looked around her at the horrified members of Bowerstone.

“I’ll got to his tower.” Kyle said

“I’ll help.” Malcom nodded. They both rushed off. Hammer just sat there, begging to whoever for Sparrow to be okay.


	41. A medical Emergency

Within two days, the ship docked at Bowerstone, the whole town was out, waiting to see just what shape Sparrow was in. Garth had come down the ramp, carrying Sparrow wrapped in a blanket. Hammer covered her mouth, Edward and Walter shared a look, they didn't want to know what occurred. Sparrow was taken to the Alchemists, Garth had a quick word with Reaver, before he and the alchemist went to tend to Sparrow.

"So?" Hammer asked as Reaver approached them, the whole town was watching him.

"Well, Garth is still not sure why she is currently unconscious, but he believes she was poisoned by some new poison not found in Albion. She lost a lot in the spire." Reaver seemed unsure what to say now, he tried thinking of a way to say it to not to worry them, but he really couldn't think of how to say it nicely. "She has had her right eye removed. She is badly scarred, and she has forgotten a lot of her memories."

"Forgotten her memories? How is that possible?" Walter asked

"They had collars that caused you to lose memories, experiences and willpower every time they disobeyed. And knowing Sparrow, we can guess she has been disobeying since she got into that place. Garth is sure she has lost a little bit of her memories, but not to the full extent. SO, we are going to have to see when she has recovered."

"oh, Sparrow…" Hammer frowned, looking up at a window, where she could see the alchemist.

"This is a very rare poison, found only in the northern most regions of Samarkand. It's Created from the Eleagnus Glaberrima." Garth frowned, after finding out the type of poison used.

"The Eleagnus Glaberrima?" The Alchemist looked at him

"The Eleagnus Glaberrima is a very rare, tall plant and can be found in any hot region. It blooms once a year, for 5 months. It has thick, rosette leaves, which are usually purple. It also grows large flowers, which can be dark grey, light pink and gold. These plants grow in very few numbers, but it's fairly easy to control and maintain their growth. They can be used to create a poison." Garth explained "As a defence mechanism the Eleagnus Glaberrima taste very bitter. They rely on water currents to carry their seeds away to reproduce. Once pollinated, they grow small, delicious nuts. There are not many know cures for it, but I believe there is a plant found in Albion that can."

"That's great news, what is it?" The alchemist asked

"The Disanthus Variegatus is an extremely common, modest plant and can be found anywhere near the sea." Garth said. "And I know just who to ask."

Garth found the hero of skill sitting in the bar with everyone else, they all rose.

"How is she?" Hammer asked

"She's been poisoned using a plant known as the Eleagnus Glaberrima, that is found in Samarkand." Garth told them.

"Please say there is a cure." Wilson said

"Reaver, you've been living on the seas. Do you know of a plant called the Disanthus Variegatus?" Garth looked at him. Reaver thought about it.

"Yes, there is some growing near a cave near the Bloodstone docks." Reaver nodded.

"Then, I will go and get some!" Walter stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"They don't grow round this time of year." Reaver said "what part of the pant do you need?"

"The petals." Garth replied, Reaver seemed to think about it.

"I know the petals are highly valued as potion ingredients, I am sure I may have a few n a crate on my ship." Reaver said "But, I can't promise I have any."

"Thank you." Garth nodded. Reaver went off with Garth in tow to help him look. Hammer took a shaky breath and hid her face in her hand.

"We shouldn't have let her go." Hammer sighed

"I should have fought more. I shouldn't have allowed her to go with Reaver. She would have stayed here, been safe..." Wilson bowed his head.

"WE could stop her. She made her mind up long ago." Marie said. "Besides, she is strong. She'll bounce back as lively as ever. She always does. And just watch, if she heard you two talking about how you should have stopped her, you two would end up getting a mouthful." Wilson chuckled slightly, the people nodding in agreement.

"Why, did something happen before?" Hammer asked

"Just, never tell Sparrow what she can and can't do, especially if it something she feels strongly about." Kyle laughed

"She was a spitfire child. Always knew what she wanted, what she needed to do. She hardly seemed concerned with her own issues and wished to aid those who needed more help." Collin smiled. "So, we all know she'll get through this. She won't be happy until she has finished what she started."

Reaver had managed to locate a crate which had once held the petals, but there were only a few petals left. Garth was unsure if it was going to be enough, but he had to give it a try. He returned to the Alchemists, and began working on the antidote. He worked in Sparrow's room, her fever had gotten worse and she needed to be under constant supervision. At that moment, she was resting calmly. Her breathing was slightly irregular, but that was due to her body trying to fight of the poison. He finished the antidote and had to force Sparrow to drink it, he then sat by her bed and sighed, he hoped she would make it. Her natural healing abilities along with the antidote and potions should make her better soon. Garth took a deep breath and his fatigue caused him to fall asleep.

After a few hours, Garth woke to find Sparrow looking peachy. He sat up and checked her over. The poison was no longer affecting her, thus he determined the antidote had been successful. With the Alchemists help, they moved her to her room in the Bar to let her rest in a familiar place.


	42. The Hero awakens

Garth advised the town to continue as normal, that Sparrow would soon recovered, all they had to do was wait.

"Garth?" Hammer approached him later that day. The hero of Will turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Hammer." He smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Well, yeah...I mean, I hope so. Do you think she still remembers feelings, or …well, me?" Hammer asked

"Well, she remembered us whilst in there. Specific feelings, however. Sparrow often muttered about how something felt like it was missing." Garth told her 2all we can do is wait for us to tell her."

"Would she remember Love?" Hammer frowned, Garth stopped. He looked at the hero of strength and sighed. He wanted to tell her yes, but even he knew there was a possibly she didn't.

"I won't lie Hammer, as much as I would like to say yes. Sparrow was the strongest person in there, fighting the commandant and Lucien at every turn. But, that alone would have cause huge stress to her mental capacity." She did befriend a married man on the ship and they would often talk outside my prison cell. But, after several weeks, he had forgotten his wife all together. I am sorry." Hammer just nodded.

"Thank you, for bringing her home." She said

Sparrow woke a week after escaping the Spire. The suds of the market filled her ears, her fingers twitched as they were bathed in the midmorning light. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision blurred and hazy. After blinking several times, the room around her began to focus. She was in her room in the Bowerstone bar, she was home… She listened to the sounds of the town around her, they were still the same after all these years. She smiled faintly as she heard Wilson's boisterous laugh and the talk of the stall vendors. Sparrow soon decided she had enough lying around, and began to push herself up, wincing in pain. She had this, she sat up breathing heavily. Sparrow took a better look round her room. She noticed a rocking chair by a window, faded memories began to resurface.

_7-year-old Sparrow sat on Wilson's lap as he read her back. The young hero was close to dozing off. The story and the soft rocking calmed her fears. She snuggled against the Barman and fell into a calm sleep._

Taking a deep breath, she tried to push herself out of the bed. As soon as she tried to stand, her legs collapsed beneath her. She coughed up blood, her legs too weak to weak to carry her, her throat to dry to call out. She had trouble thinking as her head began t ache. She barely noticed Wilson and her friends rushed in.

"Sparrow." Wilson rushed over, picking her up. He went to place her back in the bed, Sparrow tried to complain, but it came out as a raspy groan. "What is it?" Wilson asked, Sparrow reached out towards the rocking chair. "Only for a little while okay?" Wilson sat Sparrow in the chair and opened the window. They all noticed how Sparrow seemed to relax in the breeze. Her breath calmed and she closed her eyes. "Sparrow?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Would you like something to eat and drink?" She nodded, Wilson left Sparrow with her friends. Hammer pulled a chair and sat across from Sparrow.

"You gave us all a big scar there, mate." Hammer told her, Sparrow looked down sadly, she looked up as Garth entered.

"I am sorry to be a bother, but I need you to drink this Sparrow. It's going to be a bit bitter." Garth knelt and gave her a bottle. Sparrow accepted it, and despite the warning, she downed it in one, she ignored the looks of concern that flashed across their faces. She coughed slight, before chucking.

"Better than the crap they gave me at the Spire." She said

"I advise you don't try anything for a while. You are still healing and you deserve a break." Garth told her. "Hammer, don't let her out of your sight."

"Right." Hammer nodded, Garth let them be, before he left, he looked back at Sparrow with a kind smile.

"You even made that blasted Pirate Worried." He said, before heading down stairs, Sparrow was surprised, Reaver was here? But she frowned.

"I don't need a break…" Sparrow muttered, but yawned

"Yes, you do. 10 years Sparrow. You went to that place without a single scratch on you. And you return with goodness knows how many!" Hammer told her, Sparrow instinctively reached up to her missing eye, and cast her gaze down. "We thought we lost you Sparrow…"

"We really did." Edward frowned, Sparrow looked up. "For the first few years, we expected you back one day. But, after five years, we began to doubt you ever returning."

"I didn't know either…" Sparrow said, looking out of the window. They all noticed that, despite being in there 10 years, it looked like she had not aged, but gone back. There was a fear in her eye they didn't like. "I guess, in my own way, I lost myself in the spire…There's so much I have forgotten, so much I have lost to that place." She frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"Sparrow...we know it's not your fault in anyway. We wished we had stopped you." Hammer told her. "One of us should have gone with you."

"No! You would have died!" Sparrow looked at her friends, that fear in her eye had grown. "I am the only one who is alive from that ship…" Her friends fell silent. Wilson brought up a tray, there were meals for Hammer and the boys and a broth for Sparrow, along with Drinks. Sparrow happily drained her banana juice, grateful for the cold, sweet drink. But, she ate slowly to avoid upsetting her stomach.

"Do you guys think you could help me stand?" Sparrow asked

"Why?" Walter frowned

"Because I need to stretch my legs." Sparrow told him. They helped her up, Sparrow winced, but after a minute she had to sit down again. "Thanks."

"Just promise us something." Hammer said

"What?" Sparrow looked at her.

"Get better." Hammer smiled. Sparrow looked at her, before nodding.

"I will." She promised.


	43. The lost hero

A few days passed, Sparrow soon began getting use of her legs. And soon she was almost back to normal, but Garth noticed a sadness in her smile.

One night, Sparrow sat up on the clock tower, the night sky lay out above her. Everyone was asleep, yet she could not. Every time she closed her eyes, the commandant and Lucien appeared before her, waking her in a cold sweat. She watched the un-moving stars, unaware of Walter leaving the bar. Everyone took it in turns to check on Sparrow during the night, and this day was Walter's turn. He found her gone, he stepped outside and noticed her on the clock tower. He decided to try and climb the clock tower without calling upon Sparrow's aid. He began to climb, as he reached the top, but his foot slipped. But, before he could fall, a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up, Sparrow was holding him. Her eye was dark, but he could see the worry. She pulled him up, but didn't say a word.

"What are you doing up?" He asked

"Can't sleep." Sparrow muttered

"Right, yeah…" Walter looked away.

"I feel lost Walter." Sparrow finally spoke up. "I have no idea how to feel…"

"what do you mean?" Walter frowned.

"It's like I have forgotten how to feel…" Sparrow looked at him. "I Only remember fear, anger, and then relief. I have lost myself Walter, and I don't think I can regain what I have lost."

"We will help you Sparrow, you are not alone in this." Walter told her.

"Maybe, but I feel alone…" Sparrow pulled her knees to her chin. "It may be because of the Spire…But, I feel so different." Walter watched her silently, 10 years in the Spire changed her so much.

"Whatever happens, however you feel. Just know we will always be there for you." Walter placed a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. He withdrew his hand, slightly confused, he frowned.

"Wow…" Sparrow looked up, Walter looked in the same direction. The sun was rising, Sparrow took in the sight as if she had never seen it before.

"Fancy joining us for breakfast?" Walter asked, "We were planning to go to the lake today."

"Um, I guess." Sparrow nodded, before Walter could say anything, Sparrow jumped from the clock tower landing on her feet. She looked up at him, waiting for him to join her.

"I am just not going to bother question how you are able to do that." Walter sighed and began to descend from the tower slowly.

"I'm so glad you decided to come along with us." Hammer smiled at Sparrow brightly.

"Well, I needed to start getting out more." Sparrow said

"Little Sparrow." A voice called, she turned to see a guy, she frowned slightly.

"Do I know you?" She asked, the guy stopped, he looked familiar.

"You don't remember? HA!" The guy laughed "Do you remember your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Sparrow repeated, she had been dating someone? Hammer steeled herself, she did forget after all…

"Oh, this is brilliant! Ikkle Sparra can't remember! I think you just broke her heart." He looked at Hammer, Sparrow turned and looked at her too. Hammer smiled weakly.

"It's fine…it was only for a day or two." Hammer said.

"I knew I had forgotten something…I am so sorry…" Sparrow frowned, she felt so guilty she should have tried to remember harder.

"Maybe you should have stayed in that place." He laughed, the people of Bowerstone were glaring at the boy, even Sparrow feel silent. Her eyes darkened as she watched him. "After all, who would miss you? You are nothing, a wreck!" Before the town could step in to defend the hero, Sparrow acted. In a single instance of anger, Sparrow punched him in the stomach, lightning pulsed from where her fist connected. He was blasted back, hitting against him against a house.

"JASON!" His mother cried. Sparrow stood froze, trying to come to terms with what she had just done. Garth watched her, Reaver as at his side. The hero of Skill glanced down at the worried expression on the Hero of Will's face. Jason's mother embraced her son, before turning to Sparrow. "You're a monster!" Sparrow frowned, she took a step back, before turning and running.

"Sparrow!" Edward yelled, her friends went to follow her.

"Don't." Garth said, they looked at him.

"Why…" Hammer began

"She needs time to calm down alone. It seems the psychological damage the spire caused runs deeper then I first expected." Garth frowned. "She may never recover more then she has. The spire and what occurred in it has destroyed her the Sparrow we knew."

"What about this rat?" Reaver asked, glaring down at Jason, who was being helped up by his mother.

"Let me hammer him." Hammer snared, her hand griped the handle of the Hammerthyst.

"I think we should all get a hit." Edward glared.

"He's not worth it." Walter said

"She's a nutter." Jason glared.

"She was beaten and abused. She had every right to lash out as she felt you were a threat." Garth glared, people stepped back, they could feel the will users anger. He looked at the boy with dark eyes. "You would have died within the first week. The fact she survived 10 years of that help, she should be praised. Because allow me to remind you, it's your sorry ass she will be saving." Jason grumbled, him limped off with his mother.

"Garth…what do you mean abused?" Wilson frowned, looking at Garth. The hero of Will looked away, Wilson clenched his fist in understanding. Marie took his arm, her daughter clutched her leg.

"our poor baby…" Marie whispered sadly, the town agreed with her.

"Make sense that she flinched away from me earlier…" Walter sighed

"Garth, what happened to Sparrow in the spire." Hammer stood tall, Garth looked at her. Hammer had tears in her eyes. "Tell us everything!"

Sparrow found herself hiding behind some ruins in Bowerlake. She silently sobbed. Jason's words and her actions circled her mind. What had she done? She was becoming what she feared most- A Monster.


	44. To restore faith

"Sparrow." Hammer called. The heroes, Edward and Walter were looking for Sparrow. It was dusk and they were beginning to worry. The split up to search the Bower Lake area, with no luck so far. Reaver wondered off, following an unseen scent. She barked softly as she found her master, asleep in the shrubbery. Reaver snuggled up close to Sparrow, who opened her eyes. She smiled softly as she scratched her companion's head.

"Good girl." She muttered

"Sparrow!" Walter found her, he sighed in relief when he saw her.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" She gasped, surprising him. "I didn't mean to attack…"

"That bastard deserved it. We all wanted to hit him. Hammer wanted to well, hammer him." Walter smiled "You just got there first. It was a brilliant punch by the way." Walter smiled, he held out his hand. She looked at it, before looking back at him. "We would always miss you. And we would never hurt you Sparrow. Do you trust us to protect you?" She looked at him, tears welled up in her eye, she jumped up and hugged him, crying into his shirt. He rubbed her back. Reaver whimpered and nuzzled her masters leg. "Let's join the other's, okay?" He smiled, Sparrow nodded.

"Oh, thank Goodness!" Hammer smiled. She rushed forward, before stopping herself. Sparrow approached her before hugging her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember." Sparrow told her.

"Don't be. Garth explained everything. We can't blame you if you choose to become a hermit and forget us all." Hammer said

"I was a lone a lot… So, being around people with people who care is nice." Sparrow said, before she started to cry again. She covered her eye. "I had missed you all so much, I don't want to be away from you guys again."

"Oh, Sparrow!" Hammer tightly, everyone joined with the hug.

"We would never leave you Sparrow. We all promise, right?" Garth said, everyone agreed. Sparrow found herself smiling. She was home. "Come on, little Sparrow. Everyone's waiting, and Marie will have cooked your dinner."

"Okay, but Garth…how much did you tell them?" Sparrow asked

"He told us everything that had occurred in those 10 years." Hammer was the one replied. "We made him tell us."

"I see…so, you know." Sparrow hugged herself.

"Yeah, and we are going to make sure Lucien pays for his crimes." Reaver snarled, she was surprised at the emotion in his voice.

"Believe it or not, Reaver can be a nice guy." Hammer smirked. Sparrow giggled slightly, she returned to Bowerstone Market with her friends

The next few days with rough for Sparrow, she had to regain her social strength. But, at least two weeks later, she was up and back to her old routine. She was helping just like she used too.

"Don't over work yourself, Sparrow." Collin wared as Sparrow picked up several crates.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine." Sparrow smiled, she carried the crates up to the main market area.

"Need a hand?" Hammer appeared.

"If you want too." Sparrow nodded. Hammer took half of her crate.

"You've gotten better. Is it okay to ask how your feeling?" Hammer said, Sparrow chuckled.

"I'm okay. But it is strange…" Sparrow smiled slightly.

"In what way?" Hammer asked

"I have lost so much to the Spire, memories, feelings and experience. But…" Sparrow looked up at the sky with a smile. "I am not sad about what I've lost now. I am enjoying what I have now. I may not remember things, but I am making new, happier memories." Hammer found herself smiling.

"I guess the future should always be our main priority, no point living in the past, right?" Hammer looked at her, causing Sparrow to laugh outload, people looked over at her with big smiles. It had been ages since they had heard her laugh like that. "What's so funny?" Hammer was happy she got her to laugh, but confused to what was funny.

"Hammer, we are heroes. We are practically walking history." Sparrow grinned, her eye sparkled with joy. Hammer chuckled.

"I guess you are right there." Hammer smiled

"Thank you Hammer."" Sparrow looked at her, Hammer looked back. She was surprised to find it was almost like the old Sparrow looking back.

"For what?" She asked

"For being my friend. Even through my darkest time." Sparrow told her.

"Hey you two!" Walter ran up to them, before Hammer could utter a reply.

"Well, we need to deliver these." Hammer nodded at the crates.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Sparrow asked

"Garth just needs to talk to us. All of us." Walter said

"Right, we'll deliver these quickly then." Sparrow nodded at Hammer.

Soon, everyone was sitting in the Bar.

"Right, we've been idle for a while, but we need to figure out why Lucien was and is after us." Garth said.

"I know why he would want me, but I am sure about you guys. Aside from you Sparrow." Reaver winked at her. But she wasn't paying attention.

"A ritual." Sparrow spoke out, they all looked at her.

"A ritual?" Garth repeated.

"Yeah, he said there was once a ritual performed on Hero Hill. He needs you guys to be able to perform it. It is originally meant to give a hero such as myself the extra power from heroes of the three abilities. Yet, Lucien wants to perform the ritual on himself, thus gaining heroic abilities to be able to use the spire." Sparrow explained, they looked at her amazed, she frowned. "Huh, I guess I did learn something from the Spire after all." She shrugged.

"Upon Hero Hill? That's the hill in Bower Lake correct?" Garth muttered

"Yep." Hammer nodded.

"Walter and I could check it out for you, and report back if we find anything heroish." Edward offered.

"That would be useful you two, thank you." Garth nodded.

"Look for 4 symbols." Sparrow turned to them as they stood. "For the ritual, here needs to be three symbols surrounding the guild symbol."

"Right, okay." Walter smiled, they set off. Garth looked at Sparrow confused, she leant back in her seat.

"I've seen the central part of the Spire." Sparrow explained, he nodded and said no more.

"You know, we would be completely lost without you." Hammer smiled, Sparrow smiled in reply.


	45. Albion's song

Sparrow lay in her bed, sleeping as peacefully as one may have expected her too. Walter and Edward had returned to confirm that there was something to do with heroes on hero hill. Garth was now researching to see if her could find anything out about the ritual. Sparrow had left them too it, allowing herself to have more time to find herself before they decided to continue planning their next move.

Sparrow shifted around under her covers, Reaver raised her head and looked at her sleeping master. She was no having a nightmare like most nights, it was fair from a nightmare. There was a soft smile on her face.

_Sparrow watched her Father playing with Rose and Baby Sparrow. They were laying on a blanket, looking up the sky. Baby Sparrow wasn't lying down, she was sitting on her father's stomach reaching up at the sky._

" _Your day will come, Little Sparrow. One day, you too will spread your wings and flying amongst the legends of our family." He said softly._

" _Will I be a hero dad?" Rose asked_

" _I am not sure sweetheart. Many times, it has just been the second born. But there was one hero whose older sister had the powers of sight. She could see the future in her dreams." Manu told her_

" _I don't see things in my sleep…" Rose frowned_

" _Not everyone in our bloodline has had powers Rose. That doesn't make you any less important." Manu ruffled her hair, Rose laughed. Sparrow found herself chuckling. Was her family like this? This happy? Before anything else, the scene changed._

_She stood in a large field, Manu stood across from her. They looked at each other for a while._

" _Sparrow…" He whispered, in amazement._

" _F-father…" Sparrow said back, the Man's eyes light up._

" _My baby girl!" He cried, but as he went to run at her, the ground began to crack. "Sparrow! Step back!" He yelled, she did, there was now a giant crack between them._

" _What's happened? Is this real?" Sparrow yelled_

" _We've broke the boundaries between the land and sleep. Heroic Bloodlines were said to have this power to warn their loved ones of danger…we can't get to close or this world will be destroyed and us along with it." Manu looked at her._

" _Where are you? I need you!" Sparrow said_

" _I will find you sweetheart. I will find you and never let you go…" Manu began, the world began to fade around them. "We are waking…"_

" _Daddy! Where are you?" Sparrow yelled, the child within her burst out. The person she prayed for the most was so close, yet so far._

" _I am at home." Manu replied, he smiled. "I will bring you home, little Sparrow."_

" _Daddy!" Sparrow yelled_

" _Remember…our song…" Manu's voice faded._

Sparrow bolted up in bed, sweating. She gasped for air, Reaver whimpered. Sparrow looked down at her.

"You won't believe what just happened." Sparrow told her, Reaver cocked her head confused.

"Anything yet Garth?" Hammer asked as they dug into breakfast. "Your cooking really is great Marie."

"Thanks sweetie…Oh morning Sparrow." Marie stepped back as Sparrow practically came flying down stairs. Clearly flustered.

"Is everything okay?" Garth frowned

"My Dad is alive!" She announced. "My birth Father... we sort of connected in our dreams…"

"Dream state." Garth muttered. "I had heard of that… Never believed it though…"

"Well, he's alive, and he's where my home is. My birth home. But, I can't remember where it is. I bet Rose doesn't either." Sparrow began to pace. "I need to find him!"

"Did he saying anything that could help you find him?" Reaver asked, drinking tea.

"Remember our song. They were his last words." Sparrow said, looking at him.

"He could mean the Sirens of Oakvale." Reaver answered, causing Hammer and Edward to look at him.

"The Sirens of Oakvale?" Sparrow repeated.

"A song sung to the young of Oakvale. I never liked it much to be honest with you." Reaver said

"How do you know of it?" Hammer glared. Sparrow suddenly put two and two together.

"Oh…" She muttered, Reaver looked at her with dark eyes. She shrugged at him, causing a look of surprise to take the dark looks place.

"Right, so this song…the Sirens of Oakvale is the song sung to the descents of Oakvale, meaning it was the tune of that song I was playing." Sparrow said

"Yeah…" Hammer nodded, Sparrow frowned.

"I need my lute!" she declared, before rushing upstairs. She came running down again, she was about to leave, but Marie stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Marie put her hands on her hips.

"To figure out the song…" Sparrow pointed to the Clock tower.

"Not before you've eaten a decent meal miss. Now you sit down." Marie said. Sparrow sighed, but didn't complain.

Once she had eaten she went to leave again, but it was Reaver who stopped her this time.

"I feel it is only right to warn you. But, When I was younger there had been rumours that the song was more than a song. It could draw out magic of a bloodline. It may have meant your bloodline as yours does run right through Oakvale's history." Reaver told her. Sparrow smiled.

"Thanks, Reaver." She nodded and rushed out. Walter rushed to the door to watch her get up the clock tower.

"How in Skorm's name can she climb that fast?" Walter frowned.

"We have been asking that for years son." Wilson laughed "We've just given up trying to explain what she does or how she does something."

Sparrow sat on the clock tower, playing the tune over and over, trying to bring forth the memories of the lyrics. A strong wind began to blow, Garth felt it. He stopped in his research and headed outside. Hammer and the others were in the bar, they felt it too. Walter and Edward watched as Hammer and Reaver stepped outside. There was ancient magic in the air, Sparrow closed her eyes as the wind brushed past her. She continued playing the tune, the wind was playing along with her.

"Down by the reeds  
Down by the reeds  
Swim the sirens of Oakvale  
Out to the seas." She began to sing, the people looked up as Sparrow's Will lines suddenly began to glow, the air around her seemed to sparkle.

"Down by the reeds  
Down by the reeds  
Float the souls left unbroken  
by White Balverines

Down by the reeds  
Night-blooming weeds  
Embrace those who go dancing,  
In sad moonlit dreams.

Down by the reeds  
A twisted path leads  
To Banshees who breathe out  
A cold winter breeze.

Nobody knows.  
Nobody sees.  
The sirens of Oakvale.  
Down by the reeds" As Sparrow stopped, she stood and the wind began to lessen. Her eyes were still closed as the sparkling wind seemed to dance around her, then go back in the direction it had come from. She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. "Find me father…" she whispered. The three heroes watched her, her will lines were still visible and glowing brightly. The town was speechless, it was her most beautiful performance, and after it, they noticed how much stronger Sparrow seemed. She was beginning to radiant a soft glow around her.

"What's going on with her?" Hammer asked.

"A heroes Aura. She has bypassed all the stages of her heroic power…everyone can now see it. She has advanced the furthest she can go. She is a fully-fledged hero now…Lucien may have his work cut out now." Garth said.


	46. Albion united

A few days later, Sparrow, Hammer, Walter and Edward were relaxing by Bower Lake. Sparrow lay on her back with Reaver lying next to her, tail wagging.

"Such a lovely day." She sighed

"Agreed." Hammer nodded, as the sun shone from above. Sparrow yawned and stretched.

"Wake me up if something happens." Sparrow muttered, closing her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Wow, she must have been really tired." Walter said

"I bet she was up most of the night, again. Still trying to figure out where her dad might be." Hammer frowned. Since Sparrow had sung the Sirens of Oakvale, her will lines were always on show, she had a pure white glow about her too. She hadn't change much inside, but her appearance had greatly.

"I guess, it would be a huge thing for her. Her father may be a hero too. She will finally get some questions answered. But, how do you think he'll take Rose's death?" Edward frowned

"Not too well." Hammer nodded "And Poor Sparrow is the only one left to tell him."

"Here you are." Garth and Reaver were walking towards her.

"Well, us three. Sparrow's asleep." Edward pointed out.

"Well, you need to wake her. I have some information." Garth told him. It took a few minutes to wake Sparrow up. "Now, I found a book talking about the ritual Sparrow mentions." He said "Mush like she explained, it will be us giving her our power, but there is something else, something Lucien has over looked.

"And that would be?" Sparrow asked

"The ritual is said to call out a weapon. A powerful one at that." Garth said "With that weapon, you should be able to defeat Lucien."

"Any idea what this weapon is?" Hammer frowned

"Afraid not." Garth shook his head. "But, we will find out soon enough."

"We are going to perform the ritual now?" Sparrow at him.

"Now is a better time than any." Garth smiled softly.

"Okay then. I'm ready." Sparrow stood up.

"Me too." Hammer got up too.

"You boys should head back to Bowerstone. We should be back in time for dinner." Garth told Walter and Edward.

"Right, be careful." Walter said

"Both of you." Edward added.

The four heroes climbed Hero Hill, Sparrow recognised the four heroic symbols.

"Right, we three need to stand on our respective symbols first." Garth explained. As soon as they stepped on to the symbols they began to glow. Hammer's blue, Reaver's yellow and Garth's red. Once those symbols were alight, the guild seal began to glow pure white.

"What now?" Sparrow asked

"As the Archonic, hero, you need to step onto the central symbol." Garth said. A little unsure, Sparrow stepped into the light. Just like in the spire, balls of white light created a shield around her. She watched as her friend s were lifted up, then beams of light shot at her. She gasped, it was painful. She closed her eyes, allowing the ritual to finish.

Sparrow gasped for breath once it was done. Hammer, Garth and Reaver's seals were no longer glowing, yet hers was, shield and all.

"Is that it?" Sparrow asked

"I believe so. Are you okay?" Garth looked at her.

"Yeah…so, what now?" Sparrow frowned. Before they could reply, a shard appeared from nowhere, shocking the heroes to their knees. "NO!" Sparrow yelled, the gasped as Lucien appeared with Guards. Lucien's dead blue eyes surveyed her, Sparrow shrunk back, but she was unable to leave the circle.

"My my, little Sparrow. Don't you look surprised?" Lucien chuckled. "Take them to the spire." He told the guards. They grabbed the heroes.

"No! Hammer! Garth! Reaver!" Sparrow cried out, Garth looked up at her weakly. Before giving a sad smile, they vanished. "No…"

"If you had listen to me, this would never have needed to happen, little sparrow. See what you've allowed to happen?" Lucien tutted. "So, really this is all your fault." He drew a gun, Sparrow flinched. "I could have easily avoid this, if I had made sure you were dead that night. But this time, I am sure. The last of the heroic bloodline will spill out over this hill top." He fired, before Sparrow could register what was going on, Reaver jumped in the way, the bullet struck her. Sparrow cried out as her pet thudded to the floor unmoving. Sparrow cried out, no…this couldn't be happening!

"Reaver…" She cried softly, she knelt and bowed her head.

"A misguided sense of loyalty." Lucien raised the gun once more. A single gunshot range out over Bower Lake. Lucien stepped back as the light that had been surrounding her exploded in a burning light. When he looked she was gone, he frowned. He shrugged and the Shard took him home.

On a huge, well hidden farm and man looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to form over the sea, where the Spire was located. He sighed.


	47. The words of wisdom of the Spire.

Sparrow felt like she was floating, was she between worlds? Dead? She couldn't be sure. What did death feel like anyway? Surely it should be something painful, yet, it felt like she was lying on a loud. Yet, this sensation felt so familiar, she sighed peaceful, she didn't care…she was free from the world that caused her so much harm.

' _Sparrow?'_ A voice asked, Sparrow opened her eyes. Blaike was floating before her, they were suspended in a place of pure white.

"A-Am I dead?" Sparrow frowned, it was the first thing on her mind.

' _No. You are very much alive.'_ Blaike smiled

"Then, where am I? Where are we?" Sparrow asked

 _Well, I am not too sure... But, you are almost there! There is just a test you need to pass first, but I really needed to speak to you first, before he begins the ritual on himself.'_ Blaike said

"Oh, okay." Sparrow nodded

' _You know why the ritual is performed, right?'_ Blaike questioned

"To summon that powerful weapon?" Sparrow replied.

' _Right. That weapon…Well, at first glance, you wouldn't expect it to be a weapon. Because, it looks nothing like you expect a weapon to look like.'_ Blaike admitted ' _See…it's a music box."_

"A music box…" Sparrow gasped

" _I feel for a merchant's stupid mumblings." Rose sighed. "I got five gold pieces to buy a music box. The guy said, and a blind woman at that, said that all I had to do was turn the handle three times and make a wish. The woman knew my wish, and my name. I felt like I had to believe her, so I brought it and used it. Then it vanished! Right before my eyes… I am sorry Sparrow." Rose frowned._

"That Music box my sister brought!" Sparrow burst out. "Was that the weapon?"

'Yes.' Blaike nodded

"But, why couldn't Rose use it? Why did it vanish? Where did it vanish too?" Sparrow asked

'She was unable to use it as she hadn't passed the test, nor had heroic powers.' Blaike explained. 'And as to where it vanished too, I have no idea.'

"So, I just need to pass the test, and I will get it?" Sparrow looked down

'Yes. Are you ready?' Blaike smiled

"Wait, how will I know if I have passed?" Sparrow looked at him

'You'll know, Little sister. You'll know.' Blaike said. Sparrow was once again swallowed by light. This was it, the time for the test. She had faced too much, there was no way the test could be harder than the years she had spent in the spire.

"Hold on guys…I'll be there after this." Sparrow smiled.


	48. Once upon a dream

Sparrow felt light around her, yet, she just wanted to fall asleep again.

"Come on little Sparrow, wake up!" A voice said, she was up in no time. Rose stood beside her bed, smiling. Sparrow smiled brightly, jumped on her sister.

"Rose! I missed you so much!" Sparrow cried

"Missed me? It's only been a few hours, and we sleep in the same room silly." Rose laugh and ugged her. "Did you have a bad dream again?" Sparrow looked up at her, before realising she was a 7 year old once more.

"I guess…" Sparrow nodded

"Well, Mom and Dad have gone out. You missed saying goodbye."

"I'll see then later." Sparrow said

"Well, lets get ready.! Its beautiful today, so lets play outside." Rose smiled

"Okay!" Sparrow nodded

Soon, she ran outside with Rose. The far was just like her dreams, it was so beautiful. Sparrow laughed and ran into the long grass that towered above her.

"Oh, Sparrow." Rose laughed, she looked around. "Where did you go?" Sparrow giggled, before jumping out at her.

"Tag, your it now Rose!" Sparrow laughed running off.

"Oh, I'll get you!" Rose gave chase. Sparrow ran around in the long grass, until she reached a rock and hid behind it, giggling uncontrollably. She peeked over the rock, Rose stood at the edge of the long grass with a frown on her face.

"Rosie?" Sparrow went over too her. Rose knelt so they were eye level.

"Sparrow…how bad was that dream last night?" Rose asked

"What do you mean?" Sparrow asked

"You've never been this playful, not that I am complaining. I love playing with you, but, you've never acted this way before…" Rose looked concerned.

"I don't know Rose…"Sparrow looked down. "I guess it was bad…Will you still play with me?"

"You're my baby sister, I will always be happy to play with you." Rose kissed her forehead. "But, I did set up a game for us to play."

"You did? Like what?" Sparrow's eyes brightened up.

"I have hidden some bottles around the farm. It's your job to find and shoot them all." Rose told her, then smirked. "Think you can find them all?"

"Is that a challenage?" Sparrow smiled

"Pretty much." Rose chuckled

"You're on!" Sparrow laughed, Rose followed Sparrow around as she hunted down the bottles.

By midday, Sparrow had found most of the bottles and was getting hungry.

"Fancy having lunch dad left for us?" Rose asked "Great for growing heroes her says."

"Dad is a good hero." Sparrow muttered

"The very best." Rose nodded. "You'll be like him one day, you'll be a great here. Saving the day and all."

"You think so?" Sparrow asked

"I know so, little Sparrow." Rose took her hand. "Now, lets see what dad made us today. I hope its his famous beef stew."

Sparrow dug into her father's homemade beef stew, happily devouring it.

"It has the right spices, Daddy is a great cook!" Sparrow declared.

"Agreed. When I am a little older, I want dad to teach me to cook like this." Rose said, Sparrow saw the sad look in her eyes as she smiled "I am not a hero, but I ould cook."

"You are a hero too Rose. You are my hero!" Sparrow told her

"Thanks, little Sparrow. Why don't we finish off playing tag once we're finished lunch?" Rose sniffed

"You're still it!" Sparrow giggled.

"Of course, I am." Rose chuckled

Night soon began to fall, and Rose tucked Sparrow into bed.

"Is daddy and mommy back yet?" Sparrow yawned

"Not yet. But, they'll come and give you a good night sleep kiss when they get in. They always do." Rose smiled, Sparrow cuddled into the blankets.

"Night, night Rose…" Sparrow closed her eyes. What a great day.

Sparrow was awoken by a song. She got up and saw Rose frowning out the window. Sparrow got up and joined her side, standing on some small steps to look out the window. The gate was open and she heard a tune.

"What's that song Rose?" Sparrow asked

"It's probably nothing, lets go back to bed okay?" Rose looked down at her.

"Okay…" Sparrow yawned and crawled into bed, once more falling asleep.

The next morning, Sparrw notied how it seemed to repeated the previous day. By the end of the day, it was just a repeat. And so was the day after that, and the day after that. Sparrow found herself in a loop. She tried to think of how she was meant to get back, or was this the real world and the rest use just a bad dream…

One the 4th repeat, Sparrow lay listening to the tune. A frown on her face, she gasped and got up and joined Rose's side. She looked at the gate and smiled. Of course! The music box!

"Let's go back to bed, Little Sparrow." Rose said. "Sparrow!" She yelled as Sparrow ran down stairs. She felt tears stream down her face as Rose screamed for Sparrow to come back, then as soon as she left the gate, the whole scene turned read as ose let out a blood curling scream. Sparrow turned back to the house.

"Rose…" She cried, she sniffed and whipped her eyes. "I'm sorry Rose…" She whispered. She walked slowly this time, she passed bodies thrown around the path, arrows sticking out of them. Guts spilled across the ground, some burning. She took shaky breaths. She climbed up some steps and found the music box. It sat upon a pedestal, glowing from the open centre. She could feel it's power from the top step. She looked back towards the house. Such a perfect dream…a dream…the test was testing her. Making her chose between a perfect everlasting day with her beloved sister, or to save the future of Albion. She sighed That was a horrible test, why does everything seem to emotionally challenage her. "This is fore you Rose…" She said softly, and reached for the Music box.


	49. The hero's journey

Her child sized hands grabbed the music box, and gentle lifted it. The surroundings changed, Sparrow stood alone in a dark void, holding the music box. It was still glowing, but it was no longer playing the tune.

"Be careful little Sparra, Pirates in these parts is never a good thing." A ghostly shadow of Collin stood before her. His voice was more of an echo. Sparrow found herself smiling, this was an old memory…Collin's figure began to change, and soon it was Reaver.

"Do you know Who I am?" His voice echoed, the words he said when they first met. Sparrow felt herself grow slightly, the figure changed once more. It Became Garth, the hero of Will smiled down at her.

"Good morning little Sparrow, visiting your sister?" He asked. Sparrow began to realise that the box was showing her the past, her past. It was showing her the shadows of the people she had met, sure enough, Garth became Kyle.

"Let me cut it a little, then, I have a cute hair style for you." He said, next it was Marie, she had grown again.

"13, it's hard to believe it's be 6 years already."

Sparrow continued to watch the figures say a line then fade into someone else. Thag, Theresa, Hammer, Walter, Edward, the Commandant Lucien…and many, many more. She soon stood at her usually side, clothes, back to who she was, what her journey had led her to become. The scene suddenly changed, she stood in a chamber of pure white. Sparrow looked around panicked, one final voice spoke out.

"You have passed the test." Rose said, Sparrow almost cried. Rose's voice was filled with pride. "Your rewards are the opportunity to confront your enemy, and the means to destroy him.

"Rose…" Sparrow whispered

"Take the box and go to him." Rose told her, the scene fell dark again. Sparrow felt herself falling, wherever she had been, she was heading home now…It was almost done, she had almost fulfilled her destiny after 18 years… From the age 7, she had decided to find out what happened to her and her sister. Now, at the age of 28, she was finally going to get revenge and save the people of Albion.

"I'm coming back guys, I'll be there soon…" Sparrow closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into reality. The dream world playing in the back of her mind…was that the life she had missed out on? Life playing in large fields, loving parents, no danger…


	50. The hero and the Spire

Sparrow found herself in the spire, she was at the docks. But, it seemed empty. She cast her gaze around. Guards and salves alike were lying lifeless on the black floor. She couldn't see or sense another living being. Had Lucien killed them all too? She frowned, slowing proceeding, she couldn't see any Commandant creatures around either, had they been killed too? Sparrow wasn't sure what Lucien was to gain by killing everyone. She climbed the steps stopped midway, she took several shaky breaths, this was it. Now or never. She could feel the weight of the music box in her bag. She continued, then stopped before the light she reached out allowing her fingers to brush against it. She smiled and walked through it, into the centre of the spire.

She was surprised at what she saw, Lucien was taking the power of Hammer, Garth and Reaver. Much like the ritual, but she highly doubted they willingly agreed to do it this time around. Lucien looked her, anger crossed his face.

"You really are something, twice you have cheated death. But." He smirked "You are too late." He laughed.

"No, it's never too late. This is my destiny, Lucien. You really should have made sure I wouldn't get hold of this." Sparrow brought out the music box, which just caused Lucien to laugh louder.

"A music box, what are you going to do, sing me to sleep?" Lucien mocked.

"Yes, it may seem like a music box, but it is a device made by the ancients, as used by the old kingdom rulers themselves. My ancestors, my bloodline." Sparrow smiled. "My power is the only thing that can activate it. Now, shall we see what it was meant to do?" Sparrow turned the handle three times, the top opened and a tune began to play. She held it out, Lucien looked furious.

"It is nothing, it…" He stopped as the music box began to suck in the power he was taking from the heroes. Sparrow smiled and took a step closer and closed her eyes. This was the power of her family, the power of the heroes of the old kingdom.

The Music box continued drawing out the power, until each hero had been freed. Sparrow opened her eyes as the music box closed. Her friends knelt on their heroic symbols, freed from the pain Lucien trapped them in. Lucien glared at her.

"Do you call that a victory? You are merely delaying the inevitable." Lucien said, "All that you've struggled for will be crushed under the majesty of the spire."

"Maybe so, who you know. Unexpected things do seem to happen a lot." Sparrow muttered, her friends and Lucien looked at her in surprised. "I mean, come on. This place is technically mine, I should inherit it as the last of the Archon Bloodline, and Blaike likes me." Sparrow continued. "As for stopping chaos… you should know that is impossible."

"With the Spire's power, I can stop it!" Lucien declared "Why? Why must you interfere? What are you fighting to protect? The world that robs us of what we love most?"

"Actually, you robbed me of what I loved most." Sparrow pointed out. Lucien chose to ignore her.

"Is that what you think is worth preserving?" Lucien glared. "You small-minded fool! Do you think you're the only one ever to suffer loss?"

"No, I know I am not. But I don' let it become me. I grow strong to overcome that loss because I know Rose wouldn't want me to become someone like you!" Sparrow stood tall. "You were going to destroy this world, this Albion, kill millions of people because you lost two people. I LOST MY WHOLE FAMILY!" Sparrow yelled, the other heroes looked at her. "And now, I will protect the people, my friends and my new family, from you. May Avo and Skorm have mercy upon you shadowed soul." Sparrow shot him with a blast of lightning. Lucien was thrown back and he fell. Sparrow rushed forward and looked down as Lucien fell into the abyss of the spire. Blaike appeared next to her, as the heroes began to recover.

"I thought he would never shut up." Reaver said lightly, Sparrow wasn't listening.

"Who's that next to Sparrow?" Hammer whispered, Sparrow frowned.

"How far is it down there?" She asked

' _Goodness knows. But, I do know he is dead.'_ Blaike replied.

"Of course, he is dead." Sparrow turned, Theresa was standing where Lucien stood, her anger rose once more.

"Yep, and you're next!" Sparrow lunged at her, but she vanished and re-appeared away from her.

"Why do you fight me?" She asked,

"Really? REALLY!" Sparrow exclaimed, she glared at the seer. "Not only did you led my older sister to her death, you know where my Parents are and YOU REFUSE TO TELL ME! You called Walter and Edward distractions, when, you know what, they were much more help then you ever were!" Sparrow growled

"Sparrow, you should claim down." Garth said

"No. Cause, I have fulfilled my destiny. And here's some news for you, seer. This Spire, is mine!" Sparrow stood tall, she looked at Blaike. "That okay with you?" Blaike smiled brightly and nodded excited. "Great!" Sparrow smiled "So, as this place is officially mine, get out before you end up like Lord Lucien, because believe me, I am so close to zapping you too."

"You are making a big mistake Sparrow…" Theresa began

"My mistake was not taking you do when I realised you were stalking me as a kid." Sparrow said. "So, off you go, before I change my mind." Theresa glared at her, and vanished.

"Was that wise?" Hammer asked

"Who cares? I don't like her, I made that clear, she shouldn't bother me again anytime soon." Sparrow shrugged, she looked at Blaike. "Guess you are stuck with me from now on."

' _I am looking forward to it, little Sparrow.'_ Blaike smiled, Sparrow took a deep breath and sighed in relief.


	51. The choice and Friendly farewells

Sparrow found herself falling to her knees, surprising everyone.

"You okay mate?" Hammer asked, she was looking between Sparrow and Blaike.

"Can you hear him?" Sparrow asked

"They can't." Garth spoke out.

"Ah, right, will power…It's finally over." Sparrow sighed

"Yeah…" The other heroes agreed

' _So, are you ready Sparrow?'_ Blaike asked, Sparrow looked at him.

"Ready for what?" Sparrow frowned

' _To make a wish! My power is ready to use!'_ Blaike smiled brightly.

"A wish…am I restricted in what I can wish for?" Sparrow wondered

' _No, well…I think not. Let's see, shall we?'_ Blaike grinned. The three heroes watched the fourth as she looked down thoughtfully. She then looked at the other heroes.

"What would you guys wish for?" She looked between them.

"I would wish for my birth Parents. I would finally be able to see what kind of people they were." Hammer sighed wishfully.

"Money." Reaver replied bluntly. Sparrow rolled her eyes, of course he would wish for something like that, he practically had everything already. Sparrow turned to the final hero.

"I would wish for your recovery, for your sight. So, you wouldn't have to feel the pain of what has happened." Garth said, Sparrow bowed her head, then smiled. She got to her feet and looked at Blaike.

"Blaike, I have decided." She announced. "I wish for all those who who had lost their lives because Lucien was building the spire to come back, alive. So they can live their lives, and be with the ones who love and need them." Blaike smiled brightly at her words.

' _As you wish!'_ Blaike closed his eyes, the centre of the pire lit up. _'They are back with their familes, confused, but very much alive.'_ Blaike said, Sparrow smiled

"Good." She nodded, pleased that her wish wasn't too much.

"That was selfless of you Sparrow." Hammer smiled

"Well, there were a lot of eople working here." Sparrow said

"So, what now?" Reaver asked.

' _Well, I can send you anywhere from here.'_ Blaike told them, Garth repeated his words to Reaver and Hammer

"Really?" Hammer asked, Sparrow looked at her. "Well…I would like to up to the warrior monks, up north… I think all this fighting has finally got to me." Hammer looked at Blaike.

' _Are you sure?'_ Blaike asked

"Positive." Hammer nodded

' _Okay then.'_ Blaike nodded. Hammer looked at Sparrow.

"You will always be my best friend, we'll meet up again for sure." She said, before vanishing. Blaike glanced at Sparrow with a sad smile.

"I would like to return home, to Samarkand." Garth muttered. "I've been away from home long enough. Sparrow, I will send you a letter. I will always be happy to help you."

"Samarkand?" Reaver mused, Sparrow looked at him. Not him too… "Hot nights, exotic substances and uninhibited people." Garth glared at him annoyed

"It's nothing like that!" He defended.

"Trust me, I'll find the exciting bits." Reaver told him, he then turned to Sparrow. "Oh, I should tell you. I do have to make the occasional sojourn back to Albion. I have an obligation to some friends in Wraithmarsh." Reaver then vanished followed by Garth. Only then, did Sparrow fall to her knees, in tears.

'Sparrow…' Blaike frowned

"They promised me Blaike…They promised they would never leave me! They all Promised!" Sparrow cried

'Sparrow, there are two who will keep that promise, until the very end.' Blaike told her, Sparrow looked at him.

"Who?" Sparrow sniffed

'A hero and her men. Sparrow, Walter and Edward.' Blaike smiled

"They will stay with me?" Sparrow asked

"Until the end, Sparrow. They will be at your side, for as long as you need them and after."


	52. Sister's united

Sparrow walked back to Bowerstone from Oakfield. The road had never seemed more lonely, Without Reaver at her side. And the fact all the heroes had broken the same promise they had made. She hugged her chest as she remembered the time they promised, promised never to leave her to face faces alone, and what had they done. She signed, she was now the only hero in Albion, and that was a very sad place to be. The sun was just rising as she entered old town, and the market was wide awake by the time she reached it. She watched the people from the shadows for a while, a small smile on her face. At least they were all safe, she noticed Walter and Edward helping out with moving crates. She felt her heart rise, like Blaike said - she wasn't completely alone. She walked from the shadows, many people looked at her. Walter and Edward looked, their faces brightened.

"Sparrow!" They both yelled, and hugged her. Sparrow laughed and hugged them back.

"I am so glad you guys are okay!" she smiled.

"We were more worried about you…what happened? The spire…" Edward began as they let her go, the people of the town also surrounded her.

"I have beaten Lucien, he's gone. In return, the Spire granted me a wish." Sparrow explained.

"What did you wish for?" Wilson asked

"For everyone who died because Lucien was working to rebuild the spire to come back. Everyone has returned to their families, confused, but alive." Sparrow smiled.

"Where's the others, Hammer…" Walter began

"Gone." Sparrow answer curtly. "They decided to leave Albion, Hammer went up north and Garth and Reaver went to Samarkand. Reaver promised to return though, and I believe he will. I am not sure about Hammer and Garth."

"Well, you still have us. We'll stay by your side." Edward placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, we are the only ones who can protect Albion now. So, I am going to be counting on you a lot more." Sparrow told them.

"Yes mam." They nodded, and then laughed.

"Sparrow?" A female voice asked, Sparrow froze, the crowd around her parted, Sparrow set her sights on a young woman, Sparrow felt tears in her eyes.

"Rose?" She asked

"Little Sparrow." Rose smiled, Sparrow ran to her sister. Rose embraced her tightly, the town smiled at the happy-sad reunion. "I remember what happened Little Sparrow…What…what happened to you?" She asked

"It's a long, long story." Sparrow smiled, wiping away her tears. "But, I am just so glad you're back…I guess my wish considered you as one of those people too."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't understand how I am here now, But I am not letting you out of my sight!" Rose looked at her.

"Why do I get you girls a drink, and Sparrow can explain everything." Wilson smiled.

"I like that idea. Come on Rose." Sparrow took her hand and took her into the bar.

After Sparrow had explained the story, and Blaike had told her that he had aged Rose so she was still older then Sparrow, Rose sat that thinking about everything.

"So, we really are heroes." Rose muttered.

"Yeah, it's why I was strong back then." Sparrow nodded.

"Um…I guess mom was wrong after all…" Rose said, more to herself then anything.

"Mom didn't believe in heroes, did she? Even though Dad was…" Sparrow looked at Rose, Rose looked back.

"How…" Rose began

"I have had several dreams about mom and dad. I have been trying to find out what happened to them." Sparrow told her.

"Look for Dad, Mom could have been killed by Balverines for all I care." Rose growled.

"What did she do?" sparrow asked

"Well, if I remember correctly, Dad went on an adventure. Something to do with Hollowmen I think. One the third night of his adventure. I heard you crying, so, I went back to sleep, but you continued crying. I looked into mom's room and she was gone. I thought she may have gone for a walk…but when I looked to find you something to eat…she had taken everything. All the food!" Rose balled her hands into fists. "Dad was due to remain away for two to three weeks. We wouldn't have survived. So, I took you and went to Bowerstone old town…I couldn't find my way back after that. You were only 1 and I was 7…" Rose looked at Sparrow. "If dad is alive Sparrow…it would be worth finding him. But, we cannot count on mom."

"Well, we can find dad together! We can find our way home Rose." Sparrow smiled. "But, for now. Let's stay in Bowerstone. I like it here."

"I guess we could live here…but, where would we stay?" Rose asked

"Here." Wilson smiled "Anywhere here, we adopted Sparrow as our own after you died all those years ago. You are family just as much as she is."

"Thank you. I would be happy to help out anytime too." Rose nodded.

"Looks like you finally got that extra hand you've been wanting." Marie smiled.

"Yep, it's gonna be nice having you around Rose." Wilson grinned. He shook her hand. Sparrow finished the rest of her banana juice and yawned.

"I could do with a nice long sleep." She yawned. "I am completely worn out..." she sighed

"Well, you go upstairs a get a few hours rest." Marie smiled

"We'll deal with anything that comes up." Walter said.

"Thanks. Later..." Sparrow yawned again and headed up stairs.

"So, you're the ones who joined my sister on her journey." Rose looked at Walter and Edward.

"Yeah, I met her as she was passing through Oakfield." Edward nodded

"I met her in Bloodstone. More like she walked into me, then kicked me in the stomach, next thing you know, we are friends and fishing together. Though, I don't think Reaver liked me being around her." Walter said.

"Of course he didn't, that bastard had his eyes on Sparrow since he first saw her. He probably considered you a threat as you were closer to her age and spent a lot of time together." Wilson growled.

"Dear, we have spoken about you talking about him that way. He was still Sparrow's friend, no matter how much we want to drown him in the lake." Marie told him, that set everyone off laughing. Rose smiled brightly. It was weird being back, but it was nice to see how much Sparrow had after that day. Now, she had to do all she could to repay them for their kindness.

 


	53. Birth of a monarchy

Life slowly calmed for the hero after a few days, she found herself busy running around doing odd jobs again, happily helping out around Bowerstone, and Oakfield on occasions. The nights consisted of Sparrow and Rose relaxing outside the bar after a hard day's work, both of them happy with their lives.

One day, Sparrow found herself free from any jobs, so, whilst Rose worked in the bar, she climbed to the top of the cloak and began to play a tune on her lute. She remembered she found a song book within Reaver's library, it was a different language, but she had picked it up pretty quickly.

" _J'ai voulu dormir et j'ai fermé les yeux_

_Sans même voir que le ciel était bleu_

_Je me suis réveillée sous un nouveau soleil_

_Et depuis ce jour-là rien n'est pareil_

_Lumières des projecteurs qui réchauffent mon cœur_

_Tout au fond de moi, je n'ai plus jamais peur_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime"_ Rose heard the song and stopped. Wilson chuckled, smiling at the song.

" _C'est une évidence, j'ai trouvé ma voie_

_Je prends mon envol mais je n'oublie pas_

_Les paroles d'une chanson d'enfance_

_Qui me rappellent d'où je viens, d'où je tiens ma chance_

_Lumière artificielle qui fait briller mes yeux_

_Et je sors de l'ombre, je sais ce que je veux_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime_

_De sens en contre-sens, on se perd toujours_

_Quand on ne fait pas les choses avec un peu d'amour_

_C'est peut-être lui qui rend notre ambition fascinante_

_Il est dans ma voix, c'est pour ça que je chante_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime_

_Même dans le ciel qui se voile_

_Il y a toujours une étoile_

_Qui scintille et nous guide sur le chemin de nos rêves_

_Et quand on y croit, un nouveau jour se lève_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la raison qui m'entraîne_

_À chaque pas sur le devant de la scène_

_J'ai trouvé le sens de la vie que je mène_

_Et je l'aime"_ Sparrow finished the song with a smile.

"You've never heard Sparrow sing before, have you?" Wilson asked Rose, she looked up at him.

"That was Sparrow?" She gasped

"Yes, she's been singing since she can to live here. She really knows how to brighten up the town, whether she means to or not." Wilson told her. Rose looked towards the clock tower with a smile, then several people walked into the bar.

"Good morning, how can we help you today?" She asked cheerfully.

"We are looking for the hero of Bower Lake, Sparrow." A man said

"Can we ask who you are?" Wilson frowned

"We are the chosen representatives of each village and town. And, we have a proposition for the hero." A woman smiled

"What kind? Sparrow is pretty busy most days…" Walter frowned

"We have thought deeply over her actions, and we have decided to ask her to be our Queen." Another man said

"What!" Rose gasped

"With a hero that powerful at the head of our kingdom, any enemies would know not to challenge us. And it would allow her to have more of an effect of those towns who seemed to be having law issues." The first man explained.

"Sparrow did say Bloodstone could be a good holiday place if it wasn't so, well…you know." Walter said

"And being Queen would give her the ability to know and have a say what goes on in Albion." The woman smiled

"Well, someone better call Sparrow in here and have a listen to how she feels about this." Wilson said.

"I will." Rose ran outside. "Sparrow?" She called.

"Yeah?" The hero looked over the top of the clock tower.

"There's some people here to speak to you." Rose pointed to the bar.

"Okay." Sparrow jumped down and smiled at the look on Rose's faces. "Strong bones." She answered Rose's unasked question. They went into the bar.

Sparrow thought about their offer, everyone was silent.

"Well…" she spoke up after a while… "After what the spire showed me…I don't have much of a choice."

"What did the spire show you?" Rose asked

"A vision of the future. It involves a queen and a child not yet born." Sparrow explained. She nodded at the people. "I shall accept the position."

"Thank you. We expect you will be taking up residence in Fairfax castle?" The first man asked, Ros froze up. Sparrow just nodded.

"Yes, but fully expect me to make some changes to the castle." Sparrow told them.

"Of course, We shall inform the rest of the kingdom." The people left.

"So…what the spire showed you…" Rose muttered, looking at her sister, Sparrow closed her eyes.

"It is many years from now." Sparrow began "A Queen feels age weighing her down, and the responsibility of an entire kingdom. These are her men. Loyal soldiers who would die for her. Many already have on battlefields at home and in faraway lands. They would follow her whether she leads. These are her people, subjects who worship her. Who trust her to guide them, protect them and govern them. And these is her throne. Albion's seat of power – where she has made countless of decisions, delivered justice and led a nation. Yet, none of this is of the least importance… This is the real future. Her child not yet born, but destined for greatness. A child on whom the fate of Albion will depend one day. As will the fate of Aurora." Sparrow stopped and looked at everyone around her and sighed. "That is what I saw."

"So…something else is going to happen?" Rose asked

"I am guessing so. But, there is one thing I know for sure." Sparrow smiled "This time, the hero will be prepared. And they will have all the knowledge I gained on my journey. I want to give them the best start."

"Well, I will be happy to help out, you know I will." Rose hugged her.

"Hey, you're coming to the castle too. I need someone to help me. I can't read or write after all." Sparrow took her sister's hands

"Ar…are you serious?" Rose asked

"Yes. And you two too." Sparrow looked at Edward and Walter. "You'll all come, right?"

"We will." Edward and Walter nodded. Rose looked unsure.

"I don't know little sparrow…" She sighed

"Rose, I will be able to protect you. We all can. Besides. I want to grant your wish." Sparrow smiled. Rose smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Very well, I'll come too." She nodded

"Leaving us so soon." Wilson sighed.

"You know I will visit when I can Wilson." Sparrow smiled at him. "Come on guys, to the castle!" Sparrow began to lead the way up to Castle Fairfax.

They stood just inside the Castle doors, looking around in amazement.

"It's quite a nice place." Walter muttered

"Yeah, but we could tottaly do with a re-color. How do you guys like blue and white. Maybe a little pink and gold?" Sparrow asked, walking forward. "We'd have to get rid of the pictures and replace them. Not destroy the pictures of course, we could find a place to put them. The furnitcher is completely fine. Anything you guys would change?" Sparrow looked at them.

"Well, lets see where our rooms would be okay. Then we came re-decortate our rooms." Walter smiled. They located the most decorated area of the castle. Five bedrooms there located in the ain hall, but on the wall opposite the hall had two extra rooms.

"Wow, definitely our rooms are here." Rose chuckled.

"Well, lets figure this out systematically, okay?" Sparrow smiled. She looked down the hall then frowned. "First, do you think the other heroes will ever return?"

"Yeah, there's no why they would leave us here hanging." Walter nodded.

"Then, if we keep three of these rooms spare for them. Rose you get a room down here too. And then, you can have those rooms boys." Sparrow motioned to the rooms.

"Well, lets check them out." Edward nodded. Walter and Edward were shocked at the splendour of their rooms. Sparrow took the room that would directly face their rooms, and Rose took the room to the right of Sparrow's. Once they had chosen how to change their rooms, they met in the hall again.

"Right, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." Sparrow sighed, but chuckled.

"Agreed. So, how about we finish the grand tour of the castle, then have dinner and have an early night." Rose suggested. The others agreed whole heartedly to the idea.

 


	54. To be a queen and a hero

"Ow!" Sparrow winced as a maid tightened a corset around her. "I need to breath…" She gasped

"Well, your majesty, maybe if you watched your weight, you would not need a corset to improve you image." The maid said.

"Just leave, get out of the castle now! I can do this alone!" Sparrow fired her on the spot, the maid left in a mood. Sparrow took off the corset and threw it aside. To breath or not to breath, she chose to breath. She got into the handmade gown, before placing a steel corset-like breast plate around the bodice. Sparrow stood before the mirror with a smile, she looked good.

"Sparrow, can I come in?" Rose asked

"Yeah, sure." Sparrow turned to the door. Rose entered only to stop.

"You look just like a queen." Rose smiled, trying to hold back tears, she was also wearing a gown.

"We both look like royalty, just like how you dreamed we would be. I guess, your dream really did come true in the end." Sparrow said, hugging her. It had barely been a month since Lucien fell, and now, Sparrow was going to be officially crowned as Albion's queen.

"You are so grown up now…I promised I wasn't going to cry." Rose sniffed.

"Oh, Rose." Sparrow chuckled. There was a knock on the door. "who is it?"

"It's me, it's almost time." Walter entered.

"Okay, let go Rose." Sparrow smiled. They headed off.

Sparrow stood on a balcony over-looking hundreds of people, she could see the whole of Bowerstone Market in the crown. Sparrow had to bow her head as the newly made crown was placed upon her brow. The crowd erupted into the cheers. Sparrow smiled and waved to her new people, which received a bigger cheer.

"People of Albion." She called out, the crown silenced. "I am honoured that you believed that I could lead you. I see this as a new age for Albion. I will do my best to lead and protect you all to the best of all my abilities." Sparrow spoke out. "Of course, I will be visiting each town, city and village to see the people. To hear your concerns and how to changes things for the better. I am looking forward to meeting you all." The crowd cheered once more. Sparrow took a deep breath and stepped back, Rose hugged her.

"You did brilliantly Sparrow." She praised

"Thanks, but, I guess it is time to welcome the people for the ball." Sparrow smiled

"Yep, shall we do it now?" Edward asked

"Yes, let's go Rose." Sparrow said

Sparrow and Rose stood side by side as people greeted them as they entered the castle, from how the people spoke they figured out which ones were going to suck up to her and which ones didn't really care. Sparrow turned to the crowd once everyone was in, they were talking happily.

"so, many are going to be Sycophants." Rose muttered, Sparrow chuckled.

"Is that really a Surprise?" Sparrow smiled. "Albion hasn't had a ruler since the time of the old Kingdom."

"Come to think of it, we are descended from them, I guess it was destiny for our bloodline to rule." Rose nodded in agreement.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree then, huh?" Sparrow looked at her, Rose just smiled at her. Walter had to wonder through the crowd to get to Sparrow.

"Um, Sparrow, there is a guy that wants to speak to you. He claims you know him." Walter said, Rose looked at Sparrow, she looked a little confused.

"Bring him over." Sparrow nodded, she wondered who it could be. It could be Barnum, but Walter would have recognised him. Walter had to go back to the mysterious man, before leading him over. Sparrow's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Bob!" She exclaimed, people around them stopped in what they were doing to watch as Sparrow hugged the man. "Oh Bob, it is great to see you again." She looked at the woman next to him. She let him go and took her hands in hers. "You must be Lil! I am so happy to finally meet you at last!"

"Y-you know me?" she gasped

"Yes, when Bob and I arrived at the Spire he kept talking about you. Married 13 years at the time, you love a guy in uniform." Sparrow grinned. "I really wanted to search for you after…but, I guess time was not on my side when I was able to escape."

"You brought him back to me though." Lil smiled. "I can never thank you enough for that." Sparrow looked at Bob.

"I wished I could have stopped the commandant when he…" She began, but Bob stopped her.

"I know you tired, and that's enough for me." Bob held out his hand, Sparrow shook it.

"Well, if you ever want a decent guard job, and a decent uniform at that, you will always have an offer to place amongst the castle guards. And I wouldn't offer a place just to anybody." Sparrow nodded. Lil looked at Bob and nodded, and he smiled

"I would gladly join your guard, Your majesty." Bob bowed

"Great! I am looking forward it." Sparrow smiled.

"Me too, thank you." Bob beamed

"It is no problem. It really is good to see you again, my friend. Please enjoy the rest of the party." Sparrow told him.

"We will, thank you again." Bob and Lil and went back into the crowd.

"He's the guy Garth mentioned, right?" Walter asked

"Yes. The only friend I had made in the Spire." Sparrow smiled "I have a feeling, this is going to be a peaceful age in Albion's history. I can't wait to see it with my own eye."

"Me too, I wonder what kind of Albion this age will make." Rose nodded

"Whatever kind of Albion it is, I will continue to protect it with all I am and all I will be." Sparrow promised.

"I know you will." Rose told her.


	55. new developements

"That looks fantastic!" Rose gasped. She and Sparrow stood before a new painting of the two of them.

"We do look pretty good." Sparrow nodded, she turned to the painter. "This painting is perfect. Thank you."

"It was no trouble at all, your majesty." The artist bowed "I am honoured to share your beauty to our kingdom." Sparrow blushed as he left.

"I'm not that pretty…" Sparrow muttered, looking up at the painting. Casting a sad gaze over her muscular frame barely concealed by the elegance of her royal gown, and to her missing eye.

"You are Sparrow, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now..." Rose clapped her hands. "I have finally wrote up those reports you asked for of those town visits. Would you like me to go over them for you?"

"That would be great. Let's go to the study." Sparrow nodded. The study had two desks. One for Rose, which was in the corner of the room. It was covered with neat piles of papers. Unlike Sparrow, Rose could read and write, and thus Sparrow had to count on her for writing you reports and degrees. Sparrow's desk was set before a large window, dead centre. It had a quill and some ink so she could sign her name on the important document. The two sisters had quickly figured out a system in which they could work in perfect harmony.

Sparrow settled at her desks as Rose went to her desk and picked up a few papers.

"Right. Lets start with Bowerstone and it's different sectors. They are all happy with the current state of the city, a few complaints of petty crimes, but that can be easily resolved. No major concerns or improvements were expressed. So, from that I suggest we should leave it for now, and check again next year." Rose said, looking up from the papers, Sparrow was looking thoughtful.

"That is a promising idea. Maybe we could plan annual visits to each town to keep an eye on their progress. That way, we can continue to hear the voices of the people, whilst also showing Albion how close we want to remain with the people. It is a win-win situation." Sparrow nodded.

"I'll make note of it and plan visits for next year." Rose smiled "Now, Brightwood…Now, the only major stuructures there is the old Brightwood Tower and a farm. Brightwood Tower, from the records, belongs to Garth. So, currently there is only the farm owners and their workers there. They are happy with where they are, but it seems they are having issues with Assassins and Bandits. They have requested that they be dealt with as soon as possible."

"I shall go there on my next available day to see what I can do." Sparrow said

"I will inform them of that." Rose nodded. "Oakfield, Quite happy. No major worries, very little crime. Though, rumours of a hobbe cave located there is going around and clearly people are worried. They also want permission to build a few more houses."

"I can send Edward to investigate the Hobbe rumours. And, I see no issues with the expension of Oakfield. I know it is a lovely place and an ideal place for people looking for a relaxing life to settle down." Sparrow smiled. "I would check upon the rumours myself, but I am not fond of fighting them if they are true."

"I will inform the people, I am sure they will be happy with the efforts you are making." Rose assured her, she looked at the reports once more. "Right…Rookridge, Okay. Issues with Hobbes and Bandits, but they are easily dealt with. The gyspy camp is happy and finally Bloodstone…" Sparrow saw the concern on her sister's face.

"What's wrong? I lived in Bloodstone for two years, they are nice people." Sparrow said

"I know Sparrow, I saw how much they loved you when we visited. It's just… they are not too happy with the idea of becoming like the other towns of Albion. And, even they are unsure of how long it could take to even try changing their ways. Bloodstone has always been a port for Pirates…" Rose frowned

"Then for now, let's tell them we need time to consider what changes need to be made, the costs of the changes and how to protect that port from Pirates." Sparrow said. "They are a lawless time and may seem unwelcoming then other towns, but their hearts are in the right place."

"I believe you." Rose smiled "so, I will get down to writing out a plan for the next few weeks. We are going to be very, very busy."

"Thanks Rose. I would be lost without you." Sparrow told her.

"I would be lost without you too. At least I can be of use to you here. And you know I will always be here to help you with anything." Rose smiled "We are sister's after all!"

"Thanks Rose." Sparrow smiled, Rose went to her desk and began to make notes, Sparrow took a deep breath and sighed. This life was going to take some getting use too.


	56. Albion's greatest defence

Sparrow had sat on the throne for barely two months, and the people and the kingdom already flourished in her rule. Bandit and Assassin activity fell from sight from that one time Sparrow confronted them in Brightwood. People could easily travel between towns without fear. Despite Rose's advice that she should increase her personal guard, Sparrow only trusted Walter, Edward and Bob enough to have at her side. However, Sparrow did shoes to hire a young man called Jasper as her personal aid. The day he started, Rose had a quiet word with him about her sister's health, she had noticed a lot of the time Sparrow ate or slept as she would stay up working over the expansion design of Oakfield they had sent her, or trying to figure out how to make Bloodstone a better place. Jasper made sure that Sparrow would get decent meals every day, as well as rest.

One day, Sparrow was going over a map of Bloodstone, wondering how they could go about changing it for the better. Jasper entered the study, carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches.

"Your Afternoon tea, your majesty." Jasper said

"Thanks Jasper…Albion needs and Orphanage…Do you think I could have one built in Bloodstone, or do you think that is too far?" Sparrow frowned, as Jasper set the tray down and began pouring tea.

"I am just a butler…" He began

"But, I value your opinions Jasper." Sparrow smiled, he nodded.

"Well, in my opinion, madam, I would say Bloodstone is too far for you to place an orphanage." Jasper replied. "Better places maybe Brightwood or Oakfield."

"Hum…Thanks Jasper." Sparrow sat down, accepting the cup Jasper presented. "Oakfield does seem like the perfect place, and Brightwood has that farm."

"Indeed, your majesty." Jasper nodded, Sparrow took a sip.

"Lovely teas as always." Sparrow smiled calmly.

"Thank you." Jasper nodded his head.

"Sparrow!" Rose, Walter, Edward and Bob rushed in, Sparrow almost choked on her tea.

"What?" She asked, placing the cup down before she spilt it.

"News from Oakfield. A foreign ship docked at Oakfield early this morning. The occupants of the ship are causing issues for the people. The report was brief and we are not sure what trouble they are causing." Rose said, Sparrow stood up.

"Then, let's get there quickly." Sparrow told them

Sparrow had never seen Oakfield in such disarray! She drew her sword.

"What do we do?" Walter asked

"Find the foreigners and throw them in the sea." Sparrow replied simply, before rushing off. She had just entered the residential area of Oakfield when she bumped into her first foreigner. "HEY!" She growled, they looked at her and smirked. They spoke in another language. "Sorry, I don't speak jerk!" Sparrow growled, she kicked the man in the chest. She stood above him as he looked up. "Now, get out of my kingdom!" she glared. With the help of her guards, they pushed them back to their ship. Sparrow pushed their ship off, before throwing the foreigners on to it. They looked back towards Albion as they sailed off. "And stay out of my kingdom!" She yelled, she then turned to her guards. "Do you think they understand me?"

"Even if they can't understand you, I bet our actions made our feelings clear." Walter smiled "I wonder where they came from…"

"Well, as long as they don't bother us again, I am good." Sparrow said, she turned to the people. "Is everyone okay?" People nodded "Edward and Bob, I need you to take statements from everyone here. Walter, we will head back t the castle. We need to work on a better defence system." Sparrow said

"Yes, your majesty." They nodded. On the way back to the castle, Walter saw the worried, thoughtful expression on Sparrow's face, he was unsure how to comfort her. Her kingdom had just been attack in a sense. How did that weigh on a ruler's heart?

Sparrow sent Walter to explain the situation to Rose, whilst Sparrow went to her study with a heavy heart. She had a feeling the foreigners would be back. She had no idea where they were from, nor what they were hoping to achieve. She didn't believe she had ever heard a story in which Albion had been attacked by foreigners. Jasper came in with a tray of tea once more.

"Just in time Jasper. I need your help." Sparrow looked at him.

"I am here to serve you." Jasper told her.

"Do you know any history books that may mention if Albion has ever been attacked in the past?" Sparrow asked

"I don't believe it was. Back in the days I heard that all the countries of this world knew of the powers that heroes held and thus keep their distance. They may have forgotten that now, or like us, may believe the tales of heroes were just tales. If they see you, they may remember and keep their distance again." Jasper said

"Right…" Sparrow frowned "could you take a few notes for me?"

"Of course." Jasper got out a little note book and a quill. Sparrow went through what changes needed to made and short-term solutions that would last until they could come with a long term solution. Jasper wrote everything down, knowing he would have to pass it on to Rose later own.


	57. The unexpected warning

Sparrow sat at her desk doodling on a piece of paper. the word of the people echoed in her mind. Rose had to read out all he statements to her, and they infuriated the heroic queen. She had immediate increased the number of guards in Oakfield to keep an eye open in case they had not understood and returned. Jasper entered with her breakfast, letters and paper for that day. Sparrow didn't notice him entering until he placed the tray down on her desk.

"Another sleepless night, your majesty?" He asked

"Yes...I am rather worried...There are no maps of the whole world. I only know of Samarkand and Aurora. I know no other kingdoms..." Sparrow sighed "And I know nothing of any kingdom outside Albion."

"Don't worry. I am sure this will all work out all fine in the end." Jasper smiled, he stood back and waited for her to need him. Sparrow yawned and tucked into her breakfast as she looked through her letters, the usual. One from each sheriff around Albion giving here the daily report, from her loved ones in Albion, the final letter caused Sparrow to freeze. It was not made from Albion paper. She looked at the back, the letter was sealed with a strange crest. It wasn't from Albion at all...She handed it to Jasper and he opened it and began to read, wondering who it was from.

_'Dear the ruler of Albion,_

_I would first like to introduce myself as King Gerratt of the country pf Ceribeth. Located to the far west of Albion. A week ago, one of my ships returned from your fair country. I had sent them to see the treasures of your land, only for my men to report that they were viciously attacked. I see this as a declaration of war. My army is known as the strongest in the world, you and your people will regret challenging my kingdom!_

_King Gerratt of Ceribeth.'_

"Rose!" Sparrow yelled, her sister and her friends rushed in. She looked at them in horror. "Someone has declared war on Albion!"

"But, they were attacking the people!" Walter complained.

"Yes, either he was hoping we were a weak country, he wanted us to retaliate thus have an excuse for war, or his men have lied to him." Rose frowned, she looked at Sparrow. She had sat back down and was thinking things over. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking, we need to meet this King Gerratt." Sparrow muttered, casting her eyes over her friends.

"But Sparrow…" Edward began

"If we invite him here, we can learn more about his plans. We can keep an eye on his plans." Sparrow said, "If he makes one wrong more, we will be the ones with the right to act."

"That's a very sound plan actually." Rose nodded, proud with her sister's plan.

"Can you write the reply Rose. I'll be counting on you." Sparrow looked at her.

"Of course, but we shall have to inform the people." Rose smiled

"Warn them, you mean? I don't trust this King. But, If I invite him to discuss a peace treaty and him making a wrong move will allow the rest of the world to see we are not a country that is weak, and we will defend our land until the end." Sparrow said. Her sister and friends smiled.

"I will arrange for a conference at once." Rose told her. Sparrow nodded in thanks.

Sparrow sat back in her chair and stared at the ceiling, the words of King Gerratt's letter echoed in her mind. What was he playing at, was he really planning on going to war with Albion? It didn't have much of an army, did it even have one? She frowned, aside from the guards, she saw no other soldiers around. If they went to war…who would fight aside from her? She knew Walter and Edward would, as would Bob. But, four people against an army that is known to be powerful…even if she was a hero, would they stand a chance?

"You're thinking too hard." A voice said, Sparrow looked up, Walter was standing at the door with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"If we do go to war…who would fight?" Sparrow asked

"Me, Edward, Bob…" Walter began.

"And me…there is no one else training in fighting aside from the Guards, and during a war, they will be needed to protect civilian areas…four people can't beat an army, Walter. No matter how strong we are…" Sparrow frowned

"You doubt the power you have, Sparrow. You are the strongest person in Albion, maybe in the entire world. You have control of the most powerful weapon of all, even though it would be too extreme for a war…" Walter told her. "And, I think the guards will fight too, the people are strong, Sparrow. I am sure, they will be fine without the guards there."

"I guess…I just don't want this to end in bloodshed… I had seen enough of that for a long while." Sparrow said, Walter nodded.

"I know, we've all been through a lot, not as much as you, but we have all seen so much fighting." Walter said. "But, no matter what happens, we will all continue to fight for the peace and the people of Albion."

"Thanks Walter." Sparrow smiled "I guess it war happens, it happens. Not like there is much we can do to stop it. We just need to prepare for it as much as we can."

"First by warning the people. Once they know, they will be aware of the possible dangers of the visit. We will all stand for the glory and protection of Albion. Have you seen some people, you do one wrong thing and they will turn on you like a pack of Balverines." Walter shivered, Sparrow laughed.

"We are a fierce country, granted. I wonder how Rose is doing with that letter to King Gerratt." Sparrow muttered.

"I think she sent it off. He should get it. I have no idea how long it will take to get to Ceribeth from here." Walter told her.

"Then, all we can do is wait." Sparrow sighed, this was going to be a long await.

 


	58. The peace invitation

' _Dearest King Gerratt of Ceribeth,_

_I am Queen Sparrow of Albion. I am gravely concerned by what you have claimed. I have been Queen only a brief time, but I know the people of Albion to be welcoming people. But, I was also at Oakfield, and saw first-hand what your men were doing. I would like to inform you that your men were causing trouble in one of our most peaceful towns. But, that aside, I am writing to invite you to our fair kingdom, in hope we can discuss this in person as reasonable adults. I believe a peace treaty could help build a bond between our kingdoms. I hope you will consider this proposal._

_Queen Sparrow of Albion.'_

A man with dark green eyes and black hair sat reading through the letter, a smirk upon his face. A Diabolical scheme began to form in his mind. A guard near him frowned slightly.

"Sire?" He asked

"It seems we have a young queen in our hands, a soft one too. A peace treaty, she proposes." King Gerratt smirked

"Sire, I would like to remind you that Albion is said to be home of the fiercest warriors to live in this world. If they are indeed real, we will not stand a chance in that kingdom." The guard said, looking worried.

"Those are just stories, I am sure they have never have existed." King Gerratt waved of his troubles. "Now, let's accept that invite for that peace treaty with Queen Sparrow, shall we?" The Guard bowed and left.

"Dear people of Albion!" Sparrow addressed her people from the balcony. "I'm sure you are all wondering what became of those people who attacked Oakfield. I feel it is the right time to inform you all of the truth. It was men from the kingdom of Ceribeth, their King wrote to me. His men claimed they were not doing anything wrong and it was we who attack them for no reason, and thus felt right he declare war upon us." People began talking in a panicked way. "Please remain calm, I had a plan, which we will be carrying out. See, the other countries may have heard it from Ceribeth's side and believe we attacked first, but, I have invited the King of Ceribeth to make and signed a peace treaty."

"War is better!" Someone yelled, Sparrow smiled, her people were strong and keen to protect their kingdom, but they were so unprepared.

"I don't agree, but I do agree that at one point we will fight Ceribeth. However, I want us to be the ones to declare war, not him. That is where the treaty comes in." Sparrow said, "I believe King Gerratt sent his men here to see what we were like, and maybe even hoped we were weak enough to fall so easily to so few men." People shouted out in anger. "I agree, we cannot allow him to believe we are weak, that we are a kingdom that will fall to our enemies! Our History is rich with us being attacked by all sorts, but we always win! The same will go for now! If the king or soldiers do something wrong here, whilst working on this 'peace treaty', we will have every right to declared war against them, we will turn and fight them. For we are Albion, and we will never fall to anyone!" The people cheered out, Sparrow smiled "So, when he arrives, we all must play a part, we must welcome him, be nice. But, keep an eye on him. One wrong move, and we will show the Kingdom of Ceribeth how Albion deals with threats!"" The people laughed and cheered. Sparrow stepped back with a smile on her face.

"Leading him into a trap, nice." Walter grinned.

"The people of other kingdom's will see we are a powerful kingdom. We need to show to this world that we are not a kingdom to mess with." Sparrow said, she smiled. "Besides, I want to see the look on his face when he realises our strength."

"Well, this should be interesting." Edward chuckled.

"Yes, it should, now. I think I am ready for lunch, will you guys be joining me?" Sparrow asked

"May as well." Walter nodded

"I made other arrangements for lunch, sorry." Edward smiled. "But, I will see you after though."

"Okay." Sparrow waved as he rushed off. "He's going to see a girl." She then stated.

"You sure?" Walter asked

"Positive." Sparrow nodded. "I wonder who it is?" She mused

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Walter said. "Or, I could just follow him one day." He looked at her with a play glint his eyes, Sparrow laughed and punched him lightly.

"We are not playing spies just to find out who he's seeing, though, it is a tempting thought." Sparrow laughed as they began to walk towards the dining room.

"We could probably catch up with him with we run." Walter told her, Sparrow chuckled, and smiled.

"We could, but, I think all will be revealed in time. We will just have to wait for that time to pass." Sparrow smiled.

"I will just wait with you then." Walter said, Sparrow looked away with a small smile. Her men, Her guards, her best friends. They would never leave her behind in anything, for that, she would always be grateful. More grateful then any word could ever express. Sparrow looked at the ceiling, she wondered how Blaike was doing, she would be grateful for his help too, and for his visions.

 


	59. Welcome to Albion

Sparrow stood on the docs of Bowerstone, waiting for the Ceribeth royal vessel to arrive. Rose, Edward, Walter and Bob stood at her side. Guards kept people back and away from the carriage that would take them back to the castle. Sparrow was in her royal attire, the crown resting upon her brow. For the occasion, she had requested the BowerStone alchemist to bandage around her missing eye.

The Royal ship groaned to a stop, a walk board was laid out, and a man stepped out, Sparrow assumed it was King Gerratt from his attire.

"Welcome to Bowerstone, of the Kingdom of Albion." Sparrow bowed slightly, her attire restricted her movement, one of the many reasons she didn't usually wear it. "I am Queen Sparrow, this is my adviser and sister, Rose. I assume you are King Gerratt of Ceribeth?"

"You are as smart, as you are beautiful. I had expected Albion to have some great treasures, but none as brilliant as you." King Gerratt beamed, he had a thick accented, but he was please her could talk in her language. "My dearest Queen, it is a shame we were brought together under such unfortunate circumstances."

"Well, let us place that behind us. For the best of our people, and move forward." Sparrow smiled. "Let us look forward for a prosperous friendship between our two great kingdoms. I believe there is much we can each other in."

"As do I, my dear." King Gerratt took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm happy you agree. Now, shall we proceed to the castle? I have had a guest room prepared for you, I hope you'll find them comfortable." Sparrow nodded

"I am sure I will." King Gerratt smiled. The journey to the castle was interesting t say the least. King Gerratt kept his eyes on her, happily discussing how elated he was that Albion had such a lovely, kind Queen. Basically, sucking up to her. Sparrow just smiled and accepted his words with a small laugh and a light blush.

"Rose, can you inform the cooks our guest has arrived and to being preparing our meal?" Sparrow asked as they entered the castle.

"Of course." Rose nodded and left them.

"I shall show you to your room." Sparrow told King Gerratt.

"Lovely." He replied, they walked down the halls, Sparrow noticed Gerratt was looking at the bare walls. "Your home seems rather bare, my dear." Gerratt finally said.

"Yes, as I said in my letter. I have not been queen for long, around 4 months now." Sparrow explained.

"only 4 months, did your parents died?" Gerratt asked

"My sister and I were living on the streets from a very early age, we were not born into this position. But, I performed a great deed that saved the future of Albion. Thus, they chose me to lead them." Sparrow said

"Such a noble soul. You do not have a single strand of hate within you, do you?" Gerratt looked at her with a slight smirk.

"I am not sure about that. I am known to be quite ruthless too. But, as long as people follow the rules, I shall lead with a kind heart." Sparrow looked back at him. "Here we are. I hope you find it acceptable for your stay." As they entered the guest room.

"How cosy." He muttered. "I find it acceptable, yes." He glanced at the queen, she was watching him with a curious look in her eye. He looked at the bandage around her other eye. "May I ask you something, my dear?"

"You just did, but please. I will answer any questions you have." Sparrow smiled, he approached her and placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over the bandage.

"Why are you wearing this bandage? If you have that trait of two different eye colours, I assure you, we of Ceribeth find it to be beautiful." King Gerratt smiled. "But, if not, surely a queen such as yourself will not sink into fighting." Sparrow felt a sharp sting from his words, she backed away and turned her back to him.

"I would rather not discuss it." She replied darkly. She tried not to discuss it, it brought up too many memories.

"If it was an assassination attempt…" He began

"The Assassin society is no longer active in Albion. This wound…was received before I knew of that society.2 Sparrow looked back at him "I would request you don't ask me about it, as it was the most horrific days of my life."

"Sorry, I had not realised I had struck a nerve." Gerratt took her hand and kissed it softly. "I meant no harm by my questions. Please forgive my curiosity." Sparrow watched him. He attacked her kingdom, declared war, and here he was trying to woo over her favour with sweet words. She was kind of thankful for Reaver's relentless flirting attempts as she knew it wouldn't affect her as they may have had once. She carefully removed her hands from his.

"I don't have many requests of the people. But, please stay out of my past and private life." Sparrow warned him. "It will only do more harm than good. And a charming tongue will not aid you." A maid came up to her.

"Your meal has been prepared, your majesties." She said with a bow.

"Thank you." Sparrow smiled, she looked at Gerratt, who was holding out his arm.

"Shall we, your majesty." He smiled sweetly, Sparrow decide to go along with his game and accepted his arm. "Oh, I heard some interesting stories of Albion on my way here, maybe you could tell me more."

"What kind of stories?" Sparrow frowned, looking up at him as they headed down to the dining hall.

"About Heroes." Gerratt replied, Sparrow remained silent for a while. He believed they were jnust stories, maybe she could humour him for a while.

"I would be happy too. Heroes are a he part of our history after all." Sparrow smiled brightly. "In fact, there are still ruins of their existence around Albion. Maybe I can show you the closest ones tomorrow."

"I would Like that." Gerratt smiled in replied.

 


	60. Never to be friends

A week later, at dawn, Sparrow walked through the side streets of Albion. Happy to escape the castle and the sycophant of a king. She took a deep breath, in that week, the peace treaty had gotten nowhere, which was aggravating, all most as aggravating with the fact his men had all been behaving themselves. She suddenly heard a small whimpering cry, she turned to a dark alley located on her right and frowned.

"Hello?" She asked, to be honest she was expecting a small animal like a cat or dog, or possibly and orphaned child, but it went silent. Sparrow frowned, she knew something was going on as nothing ever went silent after crying. "Who's there?" she demanded. When no reply came, she acted. He raised her hand and created a small fire ball in the palm of her hand, using it as a candle. The flame cast an amber glow in the shadows, her eyes widened and anger pulsed through her body. Four Ceribeth solider were abusing a young girl. One of them were cover her mouth with their hand, tears were streaming down her face. "What the hell are you DOING?" she yelled, sending a fire ball at them. They hastily pulled up their pants and rushed past her. Sparrow went straight to the girl's side. "Are you okay?" She asked "I know it is a stupid question. Don't answer it." Sparrow shook her head. "Come one sweetie, let's get you cleaned up. I am going to take you to the castle." The girl nodded, she clung to Sparrow's arm. As soon as they got out of the ally, most of the town, King Gerratt and his men were waiting.

"You attacked my men with fire?" King Gerratt glared

"Your men were assaulting this young girl." Sparrow declared. King Gerratt looked at the girl up and down.

"She is rather stunning." Gerratt said

"That doesn't make it right! It is a crime I will happily allow the death penalty for the guilty party." Sparrow growled, Rose stepped forward. "Rose take this girl to the castle, make sure she is taken care of immediately."

"Of course. Come on kid." Rose put her arm around the girl and lead her up to the castle, Sparrow watched them go.

"So, what now your majesty?" King Gerratt looked at her, his eyes dark.

"I thought the answer would be obvious, your men attacked Oakfield, I invited you here with the offer of peace and this occurs." Sparrow stood tall. "I think I have every right to declare war upon you. You didn't not care how your men harmed my people in a horrendous way, you tried to justify their actions. This world, my kingdom, will do so much better without your breath fouling the air."

"War? Is that what you really want?" King Gerratt asked

"To be honest, it was the expected outcome of your visit, yes. Your army may be known as the strongest in the world, King Gerratt." Sparrow smirked "But allow me to remind you, no other country has tried attacking Albion. I suggest you get your army ready, because mine is." The people cheered, and they were quickly able to chase the King and his men back to their ship

"This is not over!" King Gerratt yelled.

"I quite agree, I will be sure not to miss the rest." Sparrow found herself smirking. King Gerratt looked at her, his eyes never moved from hers.

"Then, prepare to watch Albion burn to the ground." He glared, his ship began to move. "You will regret this day." He then smirked sinisterly. "It is a good thing I keep my armada close.

"Armada?" Sparrow looked at Walter

"An army of ships…so, we are officially at war." He gulped.

"Yep, we are going to need every able-bodied man who knows how to fight." Sparrow told him. "We have no idea how quickly he can assemble is army and return." Sparrow said. Walter, Edward and Bob nodded and rushed off. She glared out to the sea, it was on, for the freedom of Albion.


	61. A short war

"News from the frontline!" Jasper rushed in with a letter, Sparrow looked up from a map table. The 'war' between Albion and Ceribeth had been goig on for the last four month. Albion was doing well, Ceribeth was equally matched. But, there were no major fatalities as of yet.

"please." Sparrow nodded at him, to show he could go ahead and read it out.

"Ceribeth has been pushed back, however more forces seem to be arriving. They are unsure what to do." Jasper read. He looked up as Sparrow straightened, she frowned.

"I suppose there is only one thing to do now…" She sighed.

"And, what is that?" Jasper asked

"Join in myself, of course." Sparrow said. "I'm the strongest in Albion, after all. Besides, Rose can handle things here."

"Of course, your majesty. I shall prepare for your depareture immediately." Jasper nodded. Spaarow smiled, she was deeply grateful for Jasper's help.

Sparrow went to her room and began to look through her waredrope looking through the dresses and gowns to find her adventuring outfit. She dug them out as Rose entered.

"Sparrow…" She frowned

"I know, it dangerous. I shouldn't go. But, I am a hero as much as a Queen." Sparrow told her.

"I know Sparrow, but, it is a war…" Rose began

"No, this isn't a war. More like…Serious training against an opponent. We are yet to lose a man, once we do, I will consider it a real war."

"Just, be careful." Rose told her, Sparrow looked at her.

"I will Rose, I promise." Sparrow nodded.

Sparrow travelled alone to the place of the fight, Oakfield. She had evaculated the people to Bowerstone for safety. She stood on a small hill, there was a current cease fire. She looked past the Albion camp to the docks where Ceribeth were camped. She smiled, this shouldn't be too hard. Sparrow journeyed down to the Albion camp.

"Your majesty!" A few soldiers gasped.

"Sparrow!" Walter turned and looked at her.

"Hey!" She grinned. "I'm here to lend you my sword!"

"You're the Queen, you can't…" Walter began

"I am also a hero. I am helping out, you are going to need my abilities!" Sparrow told him

"You won't return to the castle if I asked you too, would you?" Walter sighed

"Nope." Sparrow smiled. "So, what's the latest report?"

"Well, a current cease fire about an hour ago. We're just wating for it to start up again." Edward said

"Okay, well. When it starts up again. I will just observe to begin with. I will join in if I feel the need too. I want to see how they fight." Sparrow told them. They nodded, it was another hour before the fighting started up again.

Sparrow stood away from the fighting, watching from a higher point. She saw King Gerratt, she watched him for a while before he noticed her. He looked at her surprised. Sparrow grinned and gave him a mock sault.

"What is she wearing?" King Gerratt asked

"Adventuring clothes, sire. And it looks like she has weapons too." A guard said, he looked at his king, who began to laugh. "Sire?"

"Does that girl still believe she can win? Does she expect herself to match a man in a fight?" King Gerratt sniggered.

"She seems rather determined sire." The guard looked back towards the Queen of Albion.

"So, we will soon show her a lesson or two." King Gerratt said "She is only a female after all."

"If you say so, sire." The guard nodded, but he still had doubts.

After a few hours, the extra Ceribeth forces arrived and Sparrow knew it was time. She raced down to the front line, and took her place between Walter and Edward.

"Really, Queen Sparrow do you have a death wish?" King Gerratt's laugh rang out.

"Our land has a rich history of heroes that fought for the people!" Sparrow yelled

"They are just tales." He replied. Sparrow stepped forward, drawing her sword.

"I am Sparrow, the hero of Bower Lake and the youngest descendant of the Great Archon!" She grinned as the Ceribethian soldiers flinched. "You will face the power yourself, if you wish to continue this!"

"If she is so inclined to stand on a battlefield, kill her." Gerratt order, his men rushed forward.

"For Albion!" Sparrow yelled, raising her sword high.

"For Albion!" Her men cheered. It soon became clear to King Gerratt that Sparrow's words were honest, she took out man after man, not killing them, only wounding them enough to make them unable to fight. She moved between using her magic and her sword.

"Sire?" His guard asked, but King Gerratt didn't answer, he couldn't look away from the hero Queen. He would have to re-think his plan.

 


	62. Albion's declaration

Sparrow sat with her men, helping with bandaging wounds. She saw something, but finished what she was doing.

"State your business." Edward demanded.

"King Gerratt wishes to speak to Queen Sparrow!" A messenger said

"Yeah, sure. Let me finish with this." Sparrow told him, she then got up and went to the messenger. "What does he want to talk about?"

"He didn't say, your majesty." The messenger replied

"Um, I see." Sparrow frowned "And, where does he want to talk?"

"In his cabin." The messenger said

"No, I will only speak to him I front of our men. I don't trust him." Sparrow told him, and sent him off.

"Good call." Walter nodded.

"I don't even want to know what he was planning." Sparrow visibly shivered.

"Well, we can keep an eye on you if your meeting is in plain view." Edward smiled

"There's no way in Skorm's name that we will let him hurt you." Walter agreed.

The messenger returned an hour later, Sparrow stood waiting.

"He insists that you meet him in private mam." The messenger said

"That asshole is up to something." Walter growled, Sparrow quieten him. She looked at the messenger.

"Tell King Gerratt, I refused to meet with him in private. If he does insist meeting upon his ship, I will require to bring my guards." Sparrow said calmly. The messenger seemed nervous went back with the message. She frowned, Walter was right, that asshole was up to something. She had a clear what he wanted to do, but she would not allow it. She straightened her back and clenched her fists. She was in control this time, she would be the one who would determine what was going to happen.

The messenger never came back, Sparrow feared for the poor fellow's life. He had done no wrong. She pulled out her lute and began to play a song. Some of the men had never heard her play, and it had been a while since Sparrow found time to enjoy music.

"Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk  
In tongues from the time before man  
Listen to a daffodil tell her tale  
Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn  
The meadows of heaven await harvest  
The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched  
The elsewhere creatures yet unseen  
Finally your number came up, freefall awaits the brave

Come, taste the wine  
Raise the blind  
They will guide you from the light  
Writing noughts till the end of time  
Come, surf the clouds  
Race the dark  
It feeds from the runs undone  
Meet me where the cliff greets the sea" She sang, she didn't seem to notice King Gerratt approached her.

"You have many talents, your majesty." He said, Sparrow stopped playing and looked dup at him.

"Thanks, I try." She shrugged and stood, she looked at the men with him. "where's your messenger?"

"He is a-waiting his punishment." King Gerratt replied.

"Punishment?" Sparrow repeated.

"Yes, he disobeyed my direct orders." Gerratt nodded

"You mean by relaying messages between us? Because if you don't believe him that I didn't want to see you without protection, he was correct and relayed my message perfectly." Sparrow told him.

"You act like you don't trust me." Gerratt looked at her

"I suffered in the way your men made that poor girl suffer. Forgive me if I don't trust the words of a man, who thought nothing of his men abusing a young girl." Sparrow snarled. "My patience is lost on a man like you, now speak, before I follow through with my urge to end your miserable life right here." Gerratt seemed surprised with her reply, he glared at her.

"You clearly are not ready to take on the momentous task of being a Queen." Gerratt grinned. "So, how about we join our kingdoms?" Sparrow looked at him confused, she looked at Walter and Edward, both seemed close to attacking Gerratt.

"Sparrow…" Bob began

"She is your queen; shouldn't you address her as such?" Gerratt demanded

"Bob is more of a friend, then a guard. Though, he is brilliant at both." Sparrow said, she nodded at Bob. "Please continue."

"Well, I was just going to ask if you knew what he meant by 'joining kingdoms.' You are still really young, So I would be happy to explain, if you wish." Bob said

"Please, explain." Sparrow told him.

"By proposing to join kingdoms, he is asking for your hand." Bob looked at her.

"As in marriage?" Sparrow asked

"Exactly, I…hey!" Gerratt gasped, Sparrow had grabbed him by his ear. She dragged him past his men, who watched the Queen in surprise. She then let him go, grabbed his arm and threw him onto his ship. "What was that for!" Gerratt got up, glaring at her from the ship.

"I hope my answer is clear enough for you." Sparrow told him, she turned to his men. His guards and around half of his men got on board the ships, not wanting to face the Queen next. The one's how remained, knelt before Sparrow, she looked down at them in surprise.

"What are you doing!" Gerratt yelled at them.

"We beg your forgiveness, Queen Sparrow." One spoke out. "We wish to pledge ourselves to your service."

"What?" Both Sparrow and Gerratt were in shock. One of the men stood up, Sparrow was surprised with that fact he was so young!

"I'm Charles, and I am 18. Most of us are aged between 16 and 20, well the ones here. We didn't want to be in the army, but in Ceribeth, we are all forced into it." The boy said "we would rather pledge ourselves to a ruler like you. Please! Accept our swords!"

"Forced… You force kids to join your army!" Sparrow looked at Gerratt, her heart filled with hate. She looked at them. "I accept your sword, please stop bowing." The men rose, looking much happier.

"Welcome to Albion." Walter greeted them.

"King Gerratt of Ceribeth, I suggest you take this warning. You come her again, and I will give you a war." Sparrow told him. "And, if that war comes to be, I would suggest you and your own men bring your own tombstones." Gerratt glared down at her, before turning his back and shouted orders to what men he had left.

"Do you think we'll see him again." Edward asked

"Nope." Sparrow smiled. "You all fought fantastically. You should all be proud. Ceribeth soldiers follow me, we need to find you a place to stay. You can rest at the castle until I contact some people." Sparrow said, she and her men finally got to go home.


	63. A bountiful year

Sparrow lay curled up in bed, the rising sun cast a goldish glow around her room. The curtins around her king sized bed were closed, shielding her from the morning light. Jasper entered the room, once he had found her study empty, he knew she was still asleep. He opened the window curtins and windows, letting in the morning breeze. Sparrow felt it and soon began to wake, Jasper could her sitting up as he set out her attire.

"Good morning, your majesty." Jasper said, straighting out her attire.

"Morning Jasper." She yawned, he went over and opened the bed curtins. Sparrow blinked in the sun light and smiled. "A lovely morning."

"Indeed." Jasper agreed and began pouring her tea. "Perfect for celebrating your first year anniversy as Queen."

"It's been a year already?" Sparrow accepted the cup.

"Yes, a bountiful year it has been too." Jasper nodded.

"You think so?" Sparrow drank the tea as Jasper began cleaning the room.

"Yes. You have visited each town to see and deal with issues. Dealth with Albion's assassin and Bandit problem, Crime is at an all time low. And you have fought of an enemy country." Jasper told her, Sparrow thought about his words.

"I guess, when you put it like that, it does seemed like a successful year." She smiled. "Do I have any appointments today?"

"I believe Rose has planned stuff for the whole day." Jasper said

"Why do I feel like I am going to be busier then usual today?" Sparrow sighed, Jasper just smiled at her sympathically.

Sure enough, Rose had planned a full day. She had to sit for a portrait, which annoyed her beyond words, mostly because she was sitting for the painting alone. Then, a meeting with the chosen town reps, which took what felt like forever. A quick lunch that barely filled her, before being practically paraded around Bowerstone. Once back at the castle, Sparrow had been able to slip away. She locked herself in her study and sat against the door. She yawned, she was tired and hungry. She sighed, this was too much, too much. She closed her eyes, maybe a little nap. Just as she began to doze off, she jolted awake. There was something wrong, she rushed to her desk and pulled out her seal, it was glowing.

' _Little sister!'_ It was Blaike's voice.

"Blaike?" Sparrow asked

'Troube in Westcliff, bandits and Balverines have over run the place!' Blaike gasped.

"On my way!" Sparrow said, she kept hold of her seal and rushed from the study. She passed a sad looking maid, the maid's eyes widened as she saw Sparrow. "Can you tell Rose theres trouble in Westcliff and I need to get there as soon as Possible?" Sparrow asked

"Y-yes your majesty!" The maid nodded

"Thank you!" Sparrow smiled and rushed to her room to grab her weapons, but left her pistal. With only one eye, her aim was naturally off, so she didn't see any point to it anymore. She then used teleport spell she had learnt, she appreared in the place they had once camped at just outside Westcliff. She could heard screams, taking a deep breath she ran into the town. She quickly began to slice through the closest Balverine, which drew the attention of the balverines and bandits. Sparrow glared at them, her true hazel eyes turned silver. The people rushed into houses and the two guards aided her in fighting off the bandits as she dealt with the balverines.

Night had fallen by the time she got rid of them all and helped tidied up the mess. She didn't wait to be thanks, she began to head home, and unable to teleport herself to the castle as she was too tired, she was able to get herself to Bower lake, and from there, she walked the rest of the way from there.

It was past midnight when she entered the castle, it was completely silent. She stood at the door for a minute, she knew Rose would be mad and she would have to listen o her complain tomorrow when she woke… The her stomach growled.

"Food…" She muttered and went to the kitchens. She stopped as the kitchen staff and maids were still there.

"Your majesty." The quickly bowed.

"Sorry…are you still up because of me?" Sparrow frowned

"Sort of, we guessed you would be hungery, and we all decided to wait for your return." The cook said. "You look half starved, I will start preparing you a meal right away."

"Thank you…" Sparrow sat at the table.

"I hope your trip to Westcliff wasn't too much trouble." A maid said

"Just Bandits and Balverines. Nothing I haven't fought before. " Sparrow smiled, as another maid placed a cup of tea before her. "Thank you."

"Elisa, you shouldn't bother her highness." One maid told the maid how had made small talk.

"It's quite alright. I could use normal company right now…I know my sister is going to be mad at me for taking off unexpectedly." Sparrow smiled, then sighed heavily. The staff watched her in surprise and concern.

"Are you okay?" Elisa the maid asked

"Just tired, and all I had to eat was that snack at lunch…" Sparrow sighed. "Maybe I should make a decree where all those who work get a decent lunchbreak." Sparrow muttered.

"Well, I know I would appriacte that…2 One maid said

"What do you mean?" Sparrow asked. The Castle staff expressed their issues with their jobs. Sparrow was deeply surprised.

"Really…I will get to making things better for you guys, and all working people." Sparrow behan making mental notes on improving working conditions.

"Stop worrying about us for now, and eat this." The cook placed a meal before her.

"It smeels great." Sparrow dug in happily. Once she had finished, she sighed and yawned.

"I suggest you head to bed and get some rest." Elisa smiled

"We'll make sure you are not disturbed in the morning." Another maid smiled.

"Thank you, all of you." Sparrow yawned.

"Goodnight your majesty." They all bade her good night. Sparrow silently passed her sister's rom and entered her own. She locked the door behind her, and changed into a nightgown. She crawled under the covers and sank into a deep sleep.

The next morning, the maids kept to their word and kept Rose from waking Sparrow up. Rose sighed at Sparrow's door.


	64. Alone amongst many

Sparrow looked at her schedule for the coming week with a frown, it seemed more packed then last year. She sighed and yawned…it was just like last week and the week before that. She barely had time to eat or sleep because of her tight and packed schedule. When she was done with her many meetings, she was too tired to eat. But, even after that, she had more work to do, signing all the reports Rose wrote up. She was getting a lot of work done, that was good. But, it was at the expense of her own health, but no one noticed. Sparrow tied her best to hide it from everyone, she hid it behind a smile. But slowly, but surely, she began to feel ever more alone. The only people see saw was her guard, Jasper, Rose and the people who constantly had meetings with her. She felt so distant from her people, and any time she had to escape the castle, she was fighting monsters, the Rose expected her to return immediately in fear of upsetting the schedule. Sparrow put her schedule down, how much longer could she last like this? Granted, heroes were built to take more strain then the average human, but surely, they had a limit too? Sparrow was sure she would soon reach hers.

"Sparrow?" Rose entered the room. "Are you ready for the day?" Sparrow put on her smiled.

"Yep." She nodded.

She listened to several noblemen arguing over land, noblewomen complaining about 'peasants' living near their home. The trial of the thief, before having to go to Bloodstone to speak to the people about the changed it would have to undergo to become an acceptable town in Albion. Then headed home to have a quick lunch. Then sparrow had to sign a large pile of documents.

She sat in the study, signing the documents alone, only the scratch of her quill was heard. Sparrow winced as her head began to ache and her vision blur. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She opened her eyes again, the headaches were becoming more frequent.

"Jasper?" She asked, he entered the room. "Could you go to the Alchemist in Bowerstone and see what they would recommend for a headache?" Sparrow asked

"Are you feeling unwell?" Jasper frowned in concern.

"No, I am fine, but could you ask?" Sparrow told him. "And don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course." Jasper nodded and left. Sparrow sighed and continued signing documents.

Before going to bed that night, Sparrow took a sip of the potion that help lessen her headache, she hoped it would work.

That night, whilst she had been freed from her headaches, she was now greeted with her old nightmare. She bolted up in bed, out of breath. The commandant and Lucien had visited her that night in her dreams. Sparrow closed her eye to hold back her tears. She lay down, she was going to have to face her nightmares if she wanted to be free of her headaches.

Sparrow began feeling worse as each day passed. She tried to continue hiding it. Yet, Jasper began to see through it. Since she has asked for the headache potion, he silently cursed his promised to keep it a secret. But, he did his best to aid his queen in any way she would allow.

 


	65. Hidden afflictons

Sparrow woke in a terrible state, she felt tightening in her chest, the pain in her head and her vision was somewhat blurred. She groaned as she sat up, her muscles burned and ached. The day before she had, had to deal with several Balverine packs, thus hadn't gotten back until 11 at night, spent three hours working on documents, only to realise Rose had booked a meeting at 8 am that morning, despite Sparrow requesting no work until the afternoon, thus getting little sleep.

"Good morning." Jasper smiled as he entered the room.

"Morning…" Sparrow replied, she got up and got changed for the early meeting as Jasper poured a cup of the tea. "Do you think I have time for breakfast this morning?" Sparrow asked

"I believe so." Jasper nodded, looking at her, Sparrow smiled.

"I'll go and have some breakfast before today's meeting." Sparrow told him.

"I shall inform your sister." Jasper said

"Thank you." Sparrow smiled, she drank the tea. Before heading down to the kitchens.

After breakfast, Rose and Sparrow headed towards Bowerstone.

"Do you know how long this meeting will take?" Sparrow asked

"Nope?" Rose shook her head. Sparrow took a deep breath. It was going to be fine, she will deal with the issue, then head home to get more sleep. That was a good plan, Sparrow straightened up as they entered Bowerstone, smiling at the people, who cheered at her. She put on a smile, hiding her tiredness and her hunger.

"Who are we meeting exactly?" Sparrow whispered.

"The sheriff and the guards. They have written about a petty group of thieves. They want to discuss what to do with them." Rose replied.

"They couldn't come to the castle?" Sparrow frowned.

"Sometimes, you need to go to your people." Rose told her. "They can't always come to you." Sparrow said no more as they approached the guards, the people stood around to watch.

"Your majesty, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to see us." The sheriff bowed.

"I always have time for my people. Now, I understand there is a petty group of thieves causing issues. Can you explain a little more?" Sparrow spoke with a kind smile.

"We believe it is a group made up of bandits from a disbanded bandit camp. We were able to catch one, but they won't tell us who the rest of their gang are." The sheriff said

"Really? Bring them here." Sparrow told them, the sheriff turned to the guards, two went off.

"What are you doing?" Rose hissed.

"Trust me." Sparrow replied. Two guards brought forward a man her age.

"Oh, look at that. Why am I not surprised you turned into a criminal, Jason?" Sparrow glared down at him hatefully. He returned her glare.

"You know him?" The sheriff asked.

"We all do." She heard Wilson growl.

"I knew him since I was a child. Never saw him a good person. He had a rather vile mouth." Sparrow told them.

"Yes, we've come to see that." The sheriff nodded.

2I would suggest you look at his friendship group. If that leads nowhere, I would suggest patrolling the town at all times, I will send more guards to aid in that task." Sparrow told him. "We can't allow such trouble makers to run around freely." Sparrow said

"Yes mam." The sheriff bowed his head.

2You're still scum Sparrow!" Jason spat as he was pulled away. Sparrow glared at him, before smirking.

"Trust me Jason, I didn't kill you last time because I had regards to my morals. But, one day my patience will run out and my morals will fly way. And believe me, I will not hold back on my power. Understood?" Sparrow said, he fell silent.

"why on earth would you say that?" Rose suddenly exploded, everyone turned to her.

"You wouldn't understand Rose, and I honestly can't be bothered to explain." Sparrow sighed, she couldn't be bothered to listen to another one of Rosen's rants. Her head began to ache again, as her vision blurred. Sparrow rubbed her temple, now was an appropriate time to get back to the castle.

"Can't be bothered. You are the queen, Sparrow. You can't just threaten people with death like that! What will people think?" Rose demanded.

"Rose, please don't, not now." Sparrow turned her back on her sister, the people of Bowerstone, looked at each other worried. Sparrow began walking towards the castle.

"Sparrow…" rose began, a sharp pain shot through Sparrow's head, her vision went completely and she began to fall. "SPARROW!" Rose yelled, people rushed forward, Wilson caught her and touched her forehead.

"We'll take her to the bar. She needs rest." Wilson said, Rose nodded, she wondered what was wrong.


	66. The traits of a Sparrow

Rose sat in the bar, along with Edward. Walter had gone upstairs with the Alchemist and Wilson. Sparrow… Rose sighed and rest her head on the bar.

"What went wrong?" Rose asked. How had she not seen Sparrow was ill.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Marie said. "It seems Sparrow is still acting as she did as a child."

"What do you mean?" Rose looked up.

"Sparrow brought a lot of light into our lives. But, the gods gave her stubbornness to match no other. She nearly gave us several frights. That girl was impossible to understand." Marie sighed.

"She went out to the lake one time, she was about nine at the time. We are not sure of the full story, but we believe she was poisoned by a beetle. She returned home, right as rain." Kyle said

"But, you said she was poisoned?" Rose frowned.

"The girl decided not to worry use, so kept it from us. She is a fine good actor. It wasn't until she collapsed that we found out." Marie said. "Sparrow will never say when she is not well. She believes she can deal with it alone without worrying people."

"But, she can't…" Rose sighed.

"We all created a small note book. We called it Sparrow symptoms. It is a list of different aliments and the symptoms Sparrow expresses if she is dealing with it." Kyle grinned. "Gods that book helped us out so much."

"You will have better use of it now." Marie got it from under the bar.

"Not really a 'small' note book." Rose looked at it.

"You wouldn't believe half of the things she got up to as a child." Marie laughed.

"She is tired." Wilson announced as he came downstairs with the Alchemist.

"So, not eating or sleeping properly." Marie sighed. "How many times do I have to keep telling that girl." She went off muttering to herself.

"I will set out a plan which will insure Sparrow will eat and sleep. You may want to re-schedule around it." The Alchemist said, Rose nodded.

"I will, thank you." Rose smiled, she looked down at the note book. "I should try and do more to help Sparrow."

"You do all the main paper work." Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, but there is so much more I should try and make easier for her. I could try and work on a better system, maybe lesser issues come to me so Sparrow should only deal with the most important ones…. That would mean…" Rose into her own mind. She had to come up with a plan that would give Sparrow the breaks she did had rightly earned.

"Rose, Walter is staying with Sparrow, we should get back to the castle. Sparrow had meetings, you are going to have to deal with them." Edward nudged her.

"Right, okay. Please keep an eye on her." Rose looked at Wilson, who chuckled.

"We never stopped." He replied, Rose smiled. She and Edward headed back to the castle. As they walked, their fingers intertwined with each other.

"I have the Alchemist's recommendations." Edward said as they entered the castle.

"Right, I need to re-schedule everything. So, if I speak with all the people who have meetings today. If their matter is important, re0schedule it, if not, leave it." Rose took the Alchemist's notes from Edward and read through it. "I can work with this. When the people arrive, can you send them to the study?"

"Of course." Edward nodded. Rose found Jasper, and with his help, classified meetings depending on their importance. Before working on a new schedule, Rose worked on her own as Jasper wrote up Sparrow's.

"This will definitely help her." Jasper smiled

"Yeah. Oh, you may need this." Rose handed him the note book.

"Sparrow Symptoms?" Jasper read it with a confused look.

"Apparently Sparrow is used to hiding when she is unwell, thus the people of Bowerstone noted down all signs on how to notice when she is." Rose explained. "Jasper, I want you to be by Sparrow at all times, help her as much as possible. I can't let this happen again."

"I understand. I will keep a close eye on her." Jasper nodded, before retiring to his own chamber to consult the note book. Rose sat back looking at the schedules for the next two weeks. It was going to take some getting used to, but at least Sparrow had less on her plate now.

By the end of the previously arranged meetings, Rose had noticed how hard it had been for Sparrow not to smash their heads together. Oh gosh…did she always have to deal with such petty matters? How on earth did she keep her temper in check?

"How did the meetings go?" Jasper had brought her a cup of tea.

"I am amazed how Sparrow was able to keep her head." Rose admitted

"Well, Sparrow and Walter arrived shortly after you began the second meeting. I believe they are resting in the private gardens." Jasper told her

"I will go and see her, thanks Jasper." Rose smiled and left the study. She yawned, two meetings were tiring, good thing she was going to stop all meetings that have no real importance, like two noblemen fighting over a woman.


	67. schedualing skills

"Sparrow?" Rose entered the gardens. Her sister was lying on the swinging seat. Walter sat on one end of the swinging seat, and Sparrow was using his lap as a pillow. Rose smiled. "Looks comfy."

"It is. Jasper said you were taking my meetings. How did they go?" Sparrow asked

"How do you keep your head? I wanted to punch them all." Rose sighed, sitting on a bench.

"To be honest, I would listen to then main points of each argument, then day dream." Sparrow smiled. "so, I never really pay attention to their pointless mumblings."

"You always seemed so lost in thought. Marie did mention you were a good actor." Rose shook her head.

"The best." Sparrow chuckled and yawned. After a few minutes if silence, Sparrow fell asleep.

"At least she is resting." Walter smiled

"Yeah, and now we just need to keep an closer eye on her health." Rose nodded, she noticed how Walter looked down at Sparrow, how gentle he brushed his fingers through her hair. "You love her, don't you?"

"She was my first real friend, and My Queen, of course…" Walter began.

"I mean you love her for who she is, not what she is." Rose said, Walter fell silent.

"She was my first friend, she always treated me as a equal, even though we clearly weren't. How could I not fall for her." Walter sighed. "Not to mention there isn't another woman alive who could rival her beauty."

"Our dad always said Sparrow was different. How she would fly higher then anyone could believe, how she would bloom into a rare blossom to share its beauty with the world." Rose smiled. "I thought he only said those things because my mom thought the opposite of it. But, I think I understand what he meant now."

"Sparrow still searches for him. She won't stop, I think she is hoping for another dream State." Walter said

"Dream State?" Rose asked

"Yeah, appearently it is a thing that heroes can d. Sparrow spoke to your father not long before she defeated Lucien." Walter explained.

"So, Dad knows she's alive." Rose smiled.

"Yeah." Walter nodded. "Thoguh, do you also think it is possible for your mom to be alive? I understand she is much of a mother, but, is it possible?" Walter asked

"Yeah. Where she went off to is beyond me. But, I guess we could keep an eye out." Rose said

"Well, actually, I am sure there must be something offencesable about leaving a 7 year-old and a 1-year-old in a house and taking all the food so there is literally nothing. Like, attempted murder, or would it be manslaughter?" Walter said

"You think we should put her on trial if we find her?" Rose asked

"To get justice for you and Sparrow. I am sure the whole kingdom would agree." Walter looked down at Sparrow. Rose found herself smiling, at least her sister had a strong guy looking out for her.

"Be good to her Walter." Rose told him, causing Walter to blush deeply.

"She doesn't know I like her." Walter admitted. Rose was a little surprised. She always saw Sparrow and Walter together, aside from being her guard, she had assumed Sparrow knew.

"I see, do you plan on telling her?" Rose asked

"Maybe, I guess I will, I am just afraid of ruining our friendship." Walter sighed

"I am sure Sparrow wouldn't end your friendship just because you admit your feelings." Rose said. "She's not like that."

"Yeah…" Walter smiled down at Sparrow, Rose smiled at him, seeing how much he loved her.


	68. The new way

"Good morning your majesty." Jasper walked into her room with a tray. Upon it was her breakfast and a potion which the Alchemist had provided. It had been a week since Sparrow had started her new routine. She was beginning to look healthier. She sat up in bed with a yawn, her hair stuck up in all directions.

"Morning Jasper. What's for breakfast?" She asked as he set the tray next to her.

"The chef made you mixed berry pancakes with Syrup. He hopes you will enjoy them." Jasper smiled, handing her the potion. She drank it, and grimaced at the after taste.

"I'm sure I will. What's on my schedule today?" Sparrow happily dug into her breakfast.

"You have a meeting in the morning, then just a few pieces of paper work after lunch." Jasper smiled as he began to set up her royal attire, next to it he set up a plainer dress for her afternoon activities.

"Not a too bad of a day then." Sparrow smiled.

"Not at all your majesty." Jasper nodded.

"If I get my paper work done, I may have time to go visiting." Sparrow muttered.

"I am sure you only have 10 documents to sign, I shall set them out on your desk during your meeting. That way you don't have to seek them out." Jasper told her.

"Thank you, Jasper." Sparrow smiled. Jasper left the room, and a maid came in to help her change.

The first meeting was with a nobleman by the name of Marcus Goodwin, apparently his neighbour, William Sobrell was making obscene gestures and comments towards Goodwin's wife. Sparrow listen to the issue and nodded.

"I understand your concern, Mr Goodwin. But, this is a matter that must also be investigated. I shall place a few guards around your home as look outs." Sparrow nodded "If they see him making such gestures or remarks, I will have him brought before the court. I cannot allow such behaviour to slide by."

"Thank you, your majesty." Marcus bowed before leaving.

"Could you please arrange that Edward?" Sparrow asked

"Of course." Edward went off.

"What time is it?" Sparrow asked, Walter looked at the clock behind her.

"Only noon." He replied.

"An hour before lunch. I bet I could start on that paper work now and have it done before lunch…then I could have the afternoon off." Sparrow smiled

"How much do you have to do?" Walter asked

"10 documents. Not sure how big they are." Sparrow got up and stretched. "Guess we should go and found out." Walter accompanied her to the study. Jasper had sent you the documents out, they were all around 2-3 pages. "They shouldn't take too long, they should just all need my signature." Sparrow smiled.

"Would you like me to read them first? So, you are sure?" Walter offered.

"That would be great." Sparrow nodded. Walter read the documents, before handing them to Sparrow to sign. They got through half of the documents before lunch, but they continued after. Sparrow sat back with a sign, finally finished that day's work. "Do you think we have time to get to Bowerstone Market?" Sparrow asked

"I am sure. It is only two." Walter smiled

"Great. Let's go." Sparrow got up. Walter grabbed her cloak and they got into a carriage and headed to Bowerstone. Walter helped her out of the carriage when they arrived. She took a breath of fresh air.

"Where do you want to go first?" Walter asked

"The bar. I promised to see them when I was feeling better." Sparrow told him. They entered the bar, only to see a fight taking place. "Maybe this wasn't the right time…" She muttered. Wilson was trying to break it up, but everyone else was cheering one man on.

"Do you know the people fighting?" Walter asked

"One is Collin, never seen the other guy before. I am assuming he is a traveller." Sparrow said

"Um…" Walter frowned as the unknown man delivered a pretty painful looking punch to Collin.

"Walter, hold my cloak!" Sparrow said, handing it to him. Walter took it with a roll of his eyes, as Sparrow marched over to the fight. She literally pulled the men apart. "Good afternoon gentlemen." Sparrow smiled "What seems to be the issue?"

"It doesn't matter." The unknown man said, Sparrow turned to Collin.

"He insulted you." Collin snarled

"Really? What did you say?" Sparrow asked

"It was about your eye." Wilson said, Sparrow sighed.

"Just because I have lost an eye doesn't make me blind, or weak. Or Anything else really, I just have one eye less than everyone else." She muttered. "I suggest you both go home, and sober up. No more public fights, please." Sparrow let them go. The unknown man rushed off, Collin stayed and sat at the bar. Sparrow handed him a handkerchief for him to clean up his blooded lip. She and Walter sat down too.

"Well, that was dramatic." Walter said

"Yeah, well, anyway. How is everyone?" Sparrow asked.

"We're all good, how have you been?" Wilson smiled

"Better, the new schedule is easier to handle. And I think I am now eating and sleeping enough. I feel great." Sparrow beamed. They sat discussing the events of the week before. Sparrow and Walter headed back to castle for dinner almost 2 hours later.

"Thank you for coming Walter, I do enjoy your company." Sparrow told him.

"Happy to be here." Walter looked at her happily.


	69. Oakfield defence

"Rose, thank goodness I caught you!" Sparrow ran to her sister early on Sunday morning.

"Good morning Sparrow, what's wrong?" Rose asked

"Nothing's wrong, but I have an idea. I need to discuss it with the people of Oakfield." Sparrow said

"What idea?" Rose looked confused. Sparrow took out a sheet of paper, on it was a drawing of a watch tower.

"A watch tower! We could place one in Oakfield, and if it goes well we can place one in all the sea side towns." Sparrow beamed. Rose took the drawing and smiled.

"That's a pretty good idea." Rose smiled. "I will arrange a meeting as soon as possible.

"Thank you Rose. Anyway, Walter and I am going to get breakfast in Bowerstone, so, I'll see you later."

"You and Walter?" Rose smirked, Sparrow looked at her, a slight blushed on her cheeks.

"Yeah, like friends. Friends get breakfast together, sometimes… Right?" Sparrow blushed

"Yes, of course they can." Rose laughed. "But, you like him."

"No…no…" Sparrow looked down, Rose frowned at the sad look on her face.

"Sparrow, I can see you like him…but you deny it, why?" Rose asked, Sparrow sighed.

"I'll explain tonight. It will be easier." Sparrow told her "Truth is, I didn't tell you everything about my journey." Rose began to worry, but nodded.

"Okay, well. Have fun." Rose smiled

"I will. Sparrow smiled and went off.

That night, Sparrow and Rose sat alone in the library.

"So, what didn't you tell me?" Rose asked, Sparrow who was looking at a pictured book. She signed.

"It was my time in the spire" Sparrow said, "when they took my eye."

"Okay." Rose nodded

"That day was the day they tortured me beyond explanation. Lucien let the commandant…" Sparrow wrapped her arms around her stomach. Rose covered her mouth. "Then they gave me to the guards…You're right…I like Walter, But I can't help but be afraid too…" Sparrow said wiping away tears. "I hate feeling this way, but I don't know how to stop it."

"Oh, little Sparrow." Rose sniffed, she embraced her younger sister. "You should have told me before." Sparrow said nothing, but hugged Rose back, trying to stop her tears. "Cry if you need too, Little Sparrow. I am here to help you, and protect you. That's what big sisters are for." Rose told her softly. Outside the library, Edward listened to their exchange, Walter joined him. He heard Sparrow crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Just sister stuff. Don't worry." Edward smiled at him.

A few days later, Sparrow sat on her throne, Rose to her right and Walter to her left. The people of Oakfield before her. Rose was reading out the proposal to building a watch tower in Oakfield.

"What will come from building such a thing?" Some asked

"Oakfield is restful piece of Albion. But, because it is also a seaside town, and little to protect it. Ceribeth has proven that." Sparrow rose to her feet. "The watch tower will always have a guard on duty to keep an eye out for unknown ships near the dock. With a faster warning system, we can prepare before an attack can hit us." Sparrow smiled "If it works, we can set watch towers up and around the sea side towns of Albion. They could save many lives in the long run. People began to discuss it amongst themselves. Sparrow sat back down, Rose nodded at her. After a few minutes, the people seemed to have come to a decision. One man stepped forward.

"We accept the idea, and we have a hill on which it can be built." He said, Sparrow smiled and bowed her head.

"The, we shall begin the plan at once." Sparrow smiled. "Let's secure the future of Albion together." The people cheered.

It took two months to complete. But once it was done, it was as much as a part of Oakfield as the houses. It stood upon a small hill, watching over the sea.


	70. Bloodstone renovations

****

"So, it is agreed?" Sparrow asked. She had gone to Bloodstone for a week to discuss renovations with the people. So far, the first day seemed to have gone perfectly.

"We agree it would be better for us, but…There is the issue of Pirates…" A man said.

"We will build a watch tower here. It has proven to be most effective in Oakfield, we get at least several hours warning on any suspicious ships." Walter told them.

"Even so, we are separate from the rest of Albion." A woman pointed out.

"Yes, I am currently working on something that will allow me to get places in a matter of seconds." Sparrow told them. "As well as a system to allow a fast contact to the castle." The people muttered amongst themselves.

"We'll take your word for it." The first man nodded. "When will the renovations begin?"

"As soon as possible." Sparrow smiled.

With the Renovations begun, starting at the top of the town. Reaver's manor was left alone. For the first three days, Sparrow and Walter helped repair some of the older building, whilst new houses were also being constructed.

The day Sparrow and Walter were to head back to the castle, Sparrow decided to go and see Reaver's manor one last time. She looked around, everything was the same. She stood alone in the manor, reminiscing of the two years it had been her home, the time she was training. Those were good times, but seemed rather pointless to her now, with one eye, her aim would be forever off target. That annoyed her, a hero of three abilities only able to perform two. She sighed, as was the fickle finger of fate. Walter entered the manor, finding Sparrow just standing in the hall.

"Sparrow?" He asked

"A year, and not a word…from any of them…" She sighed "would be nice to know they are okay…"

"I'm sure they are just busy." Walter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I am still a little lonely..." Sparrow admitted.

"Lonely?" Walter asked

"I am the only hero in Albion. It's a lonely place to be, despite having so many people around you." Sparrow explained.

"I am always here if you need to talk, you know." Walter said

"I know. Thank you for that. I am glad we're friends." Sparrow smiled, she took a deep breath and a brief last glance around the manor. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes." Walter nodded.

"Sparrow continued to receive updates on the renovations of Bloodstone She had sent guards to look out for pirates in case the town was attacked, which Sparrow knew was likely. She was hopeful that Reaver would barge in ad ruin the renovations, despite how much she would like to see him. Walter made sure guards kept a close eye out for any ship that could possibly belong to the infamous, hero of Skill and Pirate King. But no such ship appeared.


	71. A normal Dream

With Renovations of Bloodstone complete, and problems at an all-time low. Sparrow and Rose found less meetings and paper work on their schedules, giving them time to relax. So, Sparrow and Rose, along with Edward and Walter, took a trip to Westcliff, where Barnum had completed renovations there, Rose was thrilled to see him again.

"Is the crucible still on?" Sparrow asked as they enjoyed dinner with Barnum.

"Yes, no one has beaten your score yet, I believe." Barnum smiled

"You're thinking of entering it again, aren't you?" Walter looked at her.

"The crucible?" Rose frowned

"It's a place where you fight through 8 floors of monsters. Sparrow had to beat it to get to the Spire." Edward nodded.

"If you get 8 perfect rounds, you received a special prize, no one has ever done that before." Barnum smiled "So, that prize is still up for grabs."

"Hey Walter, why do we try it together this time? I bet we could get 8 perfect rounds together." Sparrow looked at him with a smile.

"I guess we could give it a ty tomorrow, and last time, didn't you 5 perfect rounds?" Walter said

"Yeah, the two main rounds with hobbes got me. And the troll one, where Hobbes also got involved. But this time, I wouldn't hesitate when fighting them." Sparrow told him

"You'll get to see Sparrow in her element." Edward smiled

"Her element?" Rose repeated.

"Fighting and music." Sparrow smiled. "The two things I excel in."

"As s hero, she is automatically a great fighter, training just allowed her to become faster, stronger and more accurate." Walter nodded.

"Can you watch the rounds." Rose asked

"Yes, you and Edward can cheer us on!" Sparrow grinned

"Great sounds like it will be fun." Rose smiled

"It is. My favourite rounds are the Hollowmen and Balverines!" Sparrow told her.

They stayed in Barnum's home for that night. Around 10 the next morning, the four of them went to the crucible.

"Look who it is. The current crucible champion. Good to see you again, your majesty." Mad Dog beamed.

"Good to see you too, my friend and I wish to compete in the Crucible." Sparrow told him

"Ah, of course. Come on in." Mad Dog grinned.

Rose and Edward were given the best seats, next to the commentators. Sparrow and Walter entered the first round.

"This is so nice and familiar, except I am glad you're by my side this time." Sparrow smiled.

"I'm glad you're not going off to the spire this time. To be honest, I would probably follow you there." Walter smiled back.

"Round one!" Mad Dog called, bugs appeared around them.

"I go left, you right?" Sparrow smirked, Walter nodded. They sliced through the three bug waves in a matter of seconds. The other rounds followed the same as the first, they went through their opponents like air.

"Wow, it's almost like they are dancing, well, Sparrow does. Walter is…" Rose stopped

"Lumbering?" Edward suggested "Sparrow's fighting style is elegant, I guess that was Reaver's influence."

"They are still in sync though." Rose said

"You see it too, don't you" Edward looked at her

"The Spark between them, yes." Rose nodded.

"Walter Likes her…but, I did over hear the conversation you had with her a while back." Edward frowned "I should have guessed Sparrow felt that way."

"We can only see if time truly heals." Rose told him.

"An axe…" Sparrow muttered, that was there prize.

"Don't you want it?" Walter asked

"I have Quicksilver, I prefer swords, lighter and easier to swing." Sparrow told him.

"Like wise, what should we do with it?" Walter frown

"We could have a special armoury, where we could display legendary weapons." Rose suggested.

"there is already an armoury isn't there?" Sparrow asked

"Yes, I will get it cleaned first." Rose nodded.

"Thanks Rose. Well, I think we should head back home. Let's hope something has popped up since our departure." Sparrow smiled

"Maybe we should leave in the morning. So, we don't have to travel at night." Rose suggested

"Alright." Sparrow nodded.

Barnum let them stay another night, whilst they all seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Sparrow's dreams were restless.

_She was in a large field, but it was nothing like the ones when she dreamed of her father, this one was dotted with all sorts of flowers, not all of them were flowers she recognised. Where was she? She looked around, this wasn't a dream state, that she was sure of. It seemed so real though. She suddenly saw something coming towards her. A dark figure upon a pure while horse. She never saw the face of the rider, as she was awoken._

Sparrow explained her dream to Rose, who started laughing.

"What?" Sparrow frowned.

"Seems like you're finally dreaming of your white knight on a noble steed." Rose told her.

"I don't need a white knight Rose, I can take care of myself." Sparrow replied.

"Maybe so Sparrow. Even though you don't need one, doesn't mean you don't want one." Rose smiled.

"I want what I need…" Sparrow began

"Not necessarily Sparrow, what your heart wants and what your head wants are not always the same. So, which one would you be most likely to follow?"" Ros watched her sister, as Sparrow fell silent to ponder her words

 


	72. Gifts from Baomor

"It's hard to believe it's almost been three years now." Sparrow smiled, she and Rose were playing a game of chess. The sisters gazed over their game, trying to work out how to claim each other's King.

"It seems a lot longer, doesn't it?" Rose moved her Bishop.

"I was going to say the opposite actually." Sparrow took one of Rose's rooks.

"Really?" Rose sounded surprised, but calmly claimed Sparrow's knight.

"Either way, it is still rather surprising." Sparrow said, Rose paused and looked at her sister, who was still watching the board.

"Thinking of your hero friends?" Rose asked

"Not really, I gave up on them. I have better things to concern myself with, like the people who depend on me." Sparrow smirked, claiming Rose's king. "Check mate!" Rose looked at the board and chuckled.

"I should have seen that coming." She grinned. "Another round?"

"May as well." Sparrow nodded, they began to set up the board again. Jasper came in holding a letter.

"This just arrived your majesty." Jasper held it out. Rose took the letter and began to read as Sparrow finished setting up the game.

' _Dear Queen Sparrow of Albion,_

_The Royal naval ship of Baomor crossed into your waters carrying the royal family of Baomor. They hope to discuss a peace treaty with your fair kingdom.'_

"Baomor?" Sparrow repeated.

"That's what it says, of course I could have said it wrong…What do you want to do?" Rose asked. Sparrow set her own King piece in place, and looked at it with a thoughtful expression.

"Allow them to dock at Bowerstone." Sparrow said "But, we watch them carefully. None of their men are allowed in the town. The royals may bring guards if they wish. Places guards to watch their ship in case those working on board try to get into the town." Sparrow smiled, she moved a white knight piece, she motioned at the board. "Then, we just wait for their move." She looked at Rose, who nodded.

A day later, the Baomor ship arrived. Guards had placed themselves around the people, and Sparrow had ditched her royal attire for her usual adventuring outfit. She was taking no chances with this visit. As the ship dock and six guards came down, the crowd flinched. Sparrow gripped the halt of her sword, a dark-skinned couple came down. The man stopped before Sparrow, her looked at her.

"Isn't your Queen here?" He questioned

"I _'am'_ the queen." Sparrow said

"You don't really look the part, my dear." The woman told her.

"I cannot project my people to the best of my abilities in a dress, the thing would just get in my way." Sparrow replied. "You must be the Queen and King of Baomor, correct?"

"Yes, I am Afuna, and this is my husband, Kojo." The woman smiled sweetly. "Do you have a life a partner?"

"No." Sparrow answered sourly "I assume you got the note of my requests?"

"Yes, though, some do seem rather peculiar." King Kojo took out the small note.

"All necessary precautions to protect my kingdom. We don't want a repeat of the last visit we received from another country." Sparrow told them. "This way, we have set up rooms in the castle for you and your guards." The Royals of Baomor looked at each other in confusion.

At the Castle, Rose was to show them to their rooms.

"May we inquire, what happened last time another kingdom visited?" Queen Afuna asked, Rose's step faltered, but she continued walking.

"It hadn't been a year, barely half a year since my sister was crowned. A boat docked at Oakfield and the people from it terrorised the citizens. My sister got there fast enough to stop any major damage being done, or people hurt." Rose sighed. "Then, after we sent them packing, we got a letter from their king. The King of Ceribeth tried to declare war upon us, blaming us for the trouble. So, my sister invited him to our kingdom with the promise of a peace treaty. He came, but he was so good at pushing the treaty back. One morning, my sister went for an early morning walk, only to find some Ceribethian soldiers sexually assaulting a young girl. Then, Gerratt tried to justify the actions of his men. So, Sparrow turned the tables and declared war. It lasted about 5 months, but she was able to send him packing."

"Those requests seem so reasonable now. Gentlemen, return to the ship. We must show we mean no harm to these people." King Kojo told their guards.

"Edward, please escort them back to their ship" Rose nodded to Edward, who was standing at the end of the hall. He nodded.

"He looks extremely well trained in combat. Your sister must really care if she sent him to watch you.

"She is all I have, and I am all she has. Edward travelled with her whilst she had the task of defeating a mad man. She has complete faith in him, as do I." Rose replied. "You will be meeting Bob and Walter later. This will be your room. Oh, and please don't judge my sister to harshly if she acts untrustingly towards you. She has been through more than anyone could understand, more than she is willing to tell me."

"We can see she cares a lot, we shall do what we can to show we have no other motive then to have a peace treaty." Queen Afuna smiled, Rose nodded and left them to settle in.

It took several days for Sparrow to realise they wished to bring no harm to the kingdom. She began to warm to the visitors, and the peace treaty got underway. Once it had been done, and sighed by the royals, but it wasn't long after when the time came for Afuna and Kojo to return home.

"Next time, I shall give you a proper tour of Albion." Sparrow smiled as they boarded their ship.

"We shall look forward to it. You are welcome to visit anytime." Queen Afuna nodded. "And our trading agreement shall begin in a months' time. I shall add a little thing in for you I am sure you will love."

"Very well, Thank you. I wish you the best on your journey home." Sparrow waved as the ship left.

"We finally have an ally." Rose smiled.

"We do, don't we?" Sparrow grinned. "Let's head home, I want to finish that chess game."


	73. With love, from Albion

Sparrow sat on top of the watch tower in Bowerstone. She looked across the calm sea in a thoughtful silence.

' _What are you thinking Sparrow?'_ Blaike spoke up in her mind.

"Hello to you too, Blaike. I was just thinking about Aurora." Sparrow replied.

' _What about Aurora?'_ Blaike asked

"My child, the fate of Albion and Aurora rests upon their shoulders." Sparrow muttered

' _Of course.'_ Blaike nodded

"Should I introduce myself? Show them Albion will be there to assist them if need be?" Sparrow wondered, resting her head on her knees.

' _That's your choice.'_ Blaike told her.

"Um, I should speak to the others before making any decisions. You know what Rose will be like if I went off without saying anything." Sparrow smiled.

' _Well, I will be near if you need any help Sparrow.'_ Blaike smiled.

"I know, Speak to you later Blaike." Sparrow got to her feet and jumped down to the ground.

"Have a wonderful day your Majesty." The guard on duty called.

"I will, thank you." Sparrow nodded.

"I want to visit Aurora." Sparrow announced at Dinner. Rose suddenly choked on her food, Edward patter her back.

"You're not going alone!" Walter got to his feet.

"Of course, I'm going alone, who's going to sail the ship, because I can't." Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the prophecy stated Aurora in it, we should go and see what that place is like." Walter sat down and they were silent.

"Are you sure? It did say your child." Edward said, Sparrow looked down.

I know." She nodded. "But, we should tell them of the prophecy. It is only right."

"Aurora is our closest neighbours." Rose muttered. "But, I don't think we've ever interacted with them."

"Then shouldn't we? I don't know what that prophecy means, but it must be a massive thing if involves both countries." Sparrow said. "It is unfair if only we now, we should warn them. For all we know, it could start over there."

"I guess we should go. Sparrow has very good points. We should warn them." Walter nodded.

"We should prepare before the trip." Rose sighed. "I'm guessing, I will have to take care of things over her in your absence."

"Please Rose. Edward, you stay here too. You better look after my sister." Sparrow looked at him.

"Of course." He nodded.

For a week, they planned and prepared for the trip to Aurora, before setting off early one morning. With a trained crew, Sparrow and Walter set off to Aurora. Sparrow stood at the helm of the ship, her hair tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She had no idea how long it would take to get there. Walter stood nearby, watching her. She looked so calm, but her could see questions swirling in her eye. After a few minutes, he approached her and stood next to her.

"You okay?" He asked her

"Just a little nervous, I guess." Sparrow smiled. "This is the first time out of Albion."

"We'll be fine." Walter nudged her lightly.

It was a day later when they saw shore. Sparrow felt drawn to a spot-on land. She could feel a darkness, yet she could feel her blood urge her towards, she felt the urge to seek it out and destroy it. She was rather uncomfortable with the feeling. She looked at the mountain like scene.

"We need to get away from this area." Sparrow called to the captain. "Try further along the coast line."

"Yes Mam." The Captain nodded, she glared at the area once more, she began to feel like she had found the issue. It was around the 4 hours later when they saw a dock. There were people, they didn't seem to care about their oncoming ship. Even when they docked and got off they didn't seem to care.

So, where do we go now?" Walter asked, Sparrow was about to reply, but a man was storming towards them.

"Begone Pirates!" He yelled.

"We're not pirates…" Sparrow told him, but he didn't seem to listen. He continued shouting at them, before trying to size-up to Sparrow. She gave him an un-impressed look, people stopped to look.

"Awfully sorry about this." Sparrow said, firing a low-level shock spell, forcing the man to his knees.

"You're a hero." Another man approached them.

"Yes, sorry, he was getting a little out of control." Sparrow frowned at the man.

"I understand. I am guessing there is a reason you come to these shores." The man said

"Yes, and I believe it is of very high importance." Sparrow nodded.

"Come, walk with me." The man turned, Sparrow and Walter followed him. They got out of the crowds, until it was just them and the man. He took her to the front of a shrine.

"Now, dear hero, we should introduce ourselves before continuing. I am Tatonga, the leader of Aurora." He bowed his head.

"I am Sparrow, Archonic hero and Queen of Albion. This is my friend and guard, Walter." Sparrow smiled

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now, what is this issue?" Tatonga asked

"A prophecy was shown to me." Sparrow told him. "A child of mine will bare the fate of Albion and Aurora. I am not sure what will occur that will affect both our kingdoms…"

"I think I may know. But, what can we do?" Tatonga frowned

"We can promise to stand by each other. Wherever this danger starts. We can have each other's back." Sparrow said.

"Maybe we can go one better." Tatonga smiled. "Albion and Aurora, what if we united the two kingdoms?" Sparrow swore she heard Blaike in her mind.

"I have a feeling that will come to pass, but not with us in charge." Sparrow shook her head. "But, for now, we should have a treaty." Tatonga smiled and nodded.

"Very well." He smiled

They spent three days working on the treaty. By the end, Sparrow had even received a tattoo to represent her status in Aurora. It was between her shoulder blades, it was a guild seal with two wings coming out of it. Sparrow loved it, they left Aurora, proud friends.

"You know, Rose is going to kill you." Walter told her.

"She'll have a tough time trying." Sparrow chuckled. "Despite that, I am, what…31 years old!"

"Time sure flied, doesn't it?" Walter smiled

"Yeah, but I prefer it now. I have you, Edward and Rose." Rose nodded. "I couldn't ask for any more than that." Walter smiled at her happily.


	74. Aurora and Albion

Sparrow stood in the castle garden, directing the staff on where tables needed to be set and where decorations should be hung. It was nearing the first anniversary of the peace between Albion and Aurora, Sparrow and Tatonga both agreed it was worth a celebration.

As the sandstorm season was unusual long this year, the leaders had decided the main celebration should be held in Albion.

"Okay people, let's get to work." Sparrow smiled, the staff began their jobs.

"Inside is done, people are decorating the streets for our visitors." Rose joined her, ticking off on a list. "This is the final thing."

Great this is going to one of the biggest celebrations we'll have." Sparrow grinned.

"What's going to be the biggest celebration?" Rose asked, looking at her sister.

"The 10th anniversary of Lucien's defeat." Sparrow replied simply.

"Ah, I am guessing you've already began planning it." Rose smiled

"Obviously! Walter and Edward are helping me." Sparrow nodded.

"Well, that should make it interesting." Rose chuckled, Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"So, what time will Tatonga be arriving again?"

"Between Noon and Midnight tomorrow. Depends on the sea and the weather." Rose replied "The watch tower knows to keep an eye out for their ship."

"Good. So, everything is almost ready, the Aurorians should be arriving any day soon." Sparrow said, "Just need to wait."

Tatonga arrived a quarter to midnight the next day. Sparrow got that message, woke Walter and they went to greet them.

"Queen Sparrow, Sorry for arriving at this untimely hour." Tatonga got off the ship.

"It is fine, I am glad you arrived safely. I hope the journey wasn't too rough." Sparrow took his hands.

"Not to bad." Tatonga nodded, a few more people got off the ship.

"We'll be using the teleportation map to get to the castle." Sparrow said

"If you don't mind, may we walk, so we can see part of Albion." Tatonga asked. "I am rather interested in seeing it as soon as possible."

"Of course, we'll head through Bowerstone then, it isn't to much of a walk to the castle anyway." Sparrow smiled "It is the biggest town in Albion. She lead the way though Bowerstone, the Aurorians were amazed.

"This place is amazing." Tatonga said, Sparrow smiled

"Bowerstone is currently the pride of Albion." Sparrow told him.

"I can see why." Tatonga nodded.

Once at the Castle, they showed their guests to their rooms, before heading back to their own.

"I'll tell Jasper to give you an hour or two in bed. Rose and I can handle our guests." Walter said as they reached their rooms. Sparrow smiled and on impulse, kissed his check.

"Thank you." She blushed and quickly rushed to her room to question what she did, Whilst Walter stood there stunned, but quite happy. Neither went to sleep after that event and were up at their usual time.

"You must be Rose, pleased to meet you." Tatonga meet Rose in the hall.

"Tatonga, so glad you arrived safely." Rose smiled. "The dining hall is this way."

"Thank you." Th two of them headed down the hall. Rose spotted Sparrow having a quick conversation with Jasper who seemed to be trying to reassure her about something, Rose made a mental note to ask her about it later.

The day was filled with town tours, Tatonga and the Aurorians guests seemed to love it, mostly sampling Albion's food and drink. It wasn't until nightfall when Rose finally got a chance to corner Sparrow.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sparrow turned away.

"Did something happened between you and Walter?" Rose questioned

"I…after we got back from bring Tatonga and the others to the castle, I kissed his cheek. I don't know why, I just did!" Sparrow blushed furiously. Rose began to laugh.

"Oh, Sparrow. Just tell him how you feel. If not, don't ignore him. It could make things awkward for you." Rose told her.

"right." Sparrow nodded. "Thanks Rose."

"Any time, Little Sparrow." Rose smiled

The celebration went perfectly, and it seemed that the Aurorians enjoyed it greatly. During the final celebration, Sparrow quietly slipped away to get a bit of air. She stood at a secluded part of the royal gardens, she watched over Bowerstone, she could see the lights of a party at its centre.

"Albion is truly a beautiful place." Tatonga said, he had noticed her slip away and followed.

"Thank you." Sparrow smiled

"Is it okay if we talked about the prophecy? I found something that may have connected Aurora and Albion long before our time." Tatonga asked

"What do you mean?" Sparrow looked at him as he stood next to her.

"The Spire." Tatonga looked at the sharp building in the sea. "The Original one."

"Back in the time of the Old kingdom." Sparrow muttered. "What about it?"

"How are people told it was destroyed?" Tatonga looked at her.

"A wish. A wish caused the Spire to not only to destroy itself, but the old kingdom too." Sparrow replied.

"There was a document we found that tells a different version. The Spire created a rift between Albion and the Void, allowing a being called the Crawler, a beast of darkness and shadows. Three heroes could not fully stop the crawler but they were able to lock it away." Tatonga told her. "To do that, the heroes had to close the rift by destroy the Spire."

"I see…So, those caves in Aurora…" Sparrow began

"Maybe where the Crawler is trapped. That place is a place of nightmares, no one can get close to it." Tatonga nodded

"Then…the danger that threatens our kingdoms is that crawler." Sparrow frown. "And my child has to face it."

"For now, we shall keep an eye on the caves." Tatonga told her

"Thank you. Whenever my child is born, I will ae sure they will be trained to fight it." Sparrow nodded. "The future of our kingdoms may be a stake." Tatonga nodded in agreements. The two leaders returned to the celebration.

 


	75. Preperations

"Edward, Walter, can I speak to you for a second?" Sparrow approached her friend, they looked at her. She looked tired, and a little worried. They looked at each other with worry.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked

"As you know, we are going to celebrate the decade passing of the time of Lucien's defeat. I am not sure whether to invite Hammer, Reaver and Garth…I want them the come, but it has been nearly 10 years and we've heard nothing from any other them." Sparrow sighed "I don't know if there is any point in inviting them…"

"It is always worth it, you never know, they could show up." Walter told her.

"But, if they don't…" Sparrow began.

"If they don't show up, it is their own loss. And it will be proof we don't need them in our lives to have fun." Edward smiled. "Would you like help to write out the invitations?"

"No, it's okay. Rose is working on the template letter. The ink presses they use for the paper will help us make lots of invitations in a short time. I'll tell her to add them to the list." Sparrow explained. "but, thanks for the offer."

"Well, don't worry about Hammer and the others too much." Walter smiled. "You still have us."

"Yeah, thanks guys." Sparrow nodded. "Well, I have a meeting with a painter, wish me luck."

"Good luck." The men watched her go off.

"She really doesn't like have paintings done, does she?" Edward smiled

"Would you like to sit motionlessly for hours on end?" Walter looked at him.

"Not really, no." Edward shook his head.

"Here you are boys, have you seen Sparrow?" Rose came down the hall.

"She's gone for her painting." Edward replied.

"Oh, I was a little late then…" Rose sighed

"Was there a particular reason?" Walter asked

"I know she was still considering whether or not to invite her hero friends." Rose said

"She mentioned that. She is going to invite them, but whether or not they will show up is unknown." Walter told her.

"Yeah, she seems rather concerned about that." Rose nodded. "Do you think they'll come?"

"No idea, they did leave quite suddenly, and without saying good bye." Edward frowned. "And they haven't bothered keeping in touch. I guess we can only hope they show up. I know she isn't expecting them to show, but if she invites them and they don't show…it's going to break her heart."

"I know…well, I better add them to the list." Rose headed back towards the study.

"It really does make me think though." Walter looked at Edward. "Why haven't they kept in touch?"

"I know, they can't have been busy. Nothing is busier then ruling a kingdom and Sparrow finds time to still visit her family. And it's been 10 years…" Edward nodded. "If they do come, I hope they have a reasonable exploitation, for their own sakes."

The invitations were soon sent out, and the heroes Sparrow had longed to see in the last decade receive theirs.

"Sparrow, Balverines are attacking Westcliff, again." Walter poked his head into the study.

"Really? We need to find a way to keep them out. Rose could you go to Bowerstone, encase they show up?" Sparrow got to her feet. "And Jasper, could you do a little bit of research on Balverines for me, we need to find a way to protect Westcliff in the long run."

"I will get there once I am done with these." Rose nodded.

"I shall head to the library at once." Jasper bowed.

"Thank you, both." Sparrow smiled and headed off to help Westcliff with their problem.


	76. The party reunion

Pirate re-read the invitation he had received not long before he had to leave Samarkand and returned to Albion to send someone to his _'friends'_. It was signed from the Queen. He was sure there was no queen of Albion, nor a king. Could the people have chosen a Queen in his 10-year absence. Unbeknown to him, Garth and Hammer had received the same invitation, a force was bringing them back together.

"Looking great, perfect even!" Sparrow smiled as she watched people decorating the streets of Albion with candles along the roof tops. Chains of coloured paper hung from houses.

"Here you are, looks good." Carrie grinned standing next to her sister figure.

"Looks great, this is going to be a good party. I am so excited." Sparrow took her hands.

"What is going to be different this time?" Carrie asked

"You'll see." Sparrow smiled brightly. "But, it's a secret for now."

"Right, Should I, or anyone else be worried?" Carrie frowned, she knew had a completely different opinion of fun then her.

"Not at all. Honest." Sparrow replied.

A few days later Reaver docked at Bowerstone, as Garth arrived via the path from Bower Lake and Hammer from the path from Old town. Hammer smiled at all the decorations, whatever the occasion was, she could tell it was a big one. Reaver was unimpressed with the simplicity of the party, but he was mostly there to find out who their 'beloved' Queen was, and hopeful, get a chance to woo her. Garth looked up at the Bowerstone clock and looked back at the invitation, it has meet at the clock at the time, but he was alone. He glared when he saw Reaver heading his way. The two heroes glared at each other.

"Was this your idea?" Garth growled, showing him the invitation.

"Clearly not." Reaver held up his own.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hammer saw then and sighed. "I thought I had been able to get rid of you."

"Was this your idea?" Reaver asked

"Nope." Hammer held up invitation.

"Ah, we were told you three would be coming. I am afraid our queen has been summoned away quite unexpectedly. She should be back soon though." A woman came over to them. "All she asked was that you all be civil with each other."

"It has to be Sparrow. Only she would ask that, and she is the only connection we have to each other." Garth said

"It can't be Sparrow, she wouldn't make me be nice to him." Hammer glared at Reaver.

"Agreed, she wouldn't make me wait with the likes of you." Reaver said, looking at the two of them distastefully.

"They came." They heard a voice gasp, the three heroes turned to see Walter and Edward standing on either side of Sparrow, who was dressed up in royal attire, her crown resting neatly upon her brow.

"Sparrow!" Hammer smiled, Sparrow wasn't smiling, but she looked somewhat stunned.

"I…I-I can't." Sparrow said, she suddenly turned and ran. Walter and Edward watched her, Walter chased after her as Rose came out of a shop.

"What…Is Sparrow okay?" Rose asked, she then stopped and saw the three heroes. "Ah, never mind. I will go and speak to her. You should get them updated on everything."

"Everything? Do I have time to do that?" Edward looked at her amused.

"Shorten it. See you back at the castle." Rose patted his shoulder and headed towards the castle.

"Why did she run?" Hammer asked

"Well, you did kind of leave not long after promising not too, and you didn't contact us in the last ten years…She invited you, but I don't think she expected you to show up to be honest." Edward looked at them, the heroes looked ashamed.

"Who was that other woman?" Reaver asked

"That is Rose, Sparrow's older sister, she was brought back after you left. So, I would keep my distance Pirate. Sparrow and Rose only have each other." Edward warned

"They haven't found their father?" Garth was surprised.

"Sparrow is Queen, she has had a lot on her plate. I will explain as best as I can as we go to the castle." Edward said. Up to the castle, Edward told them about Ceribeth, Baomor, Aurora, the developments made around Albion and the most recent plans.

"She has done Albion a lot of good." Hammer smiled, she sighed. "I really should have kept in touch."

"Well, you can't go back now. You can only go forward, as she keeps saying." Edward chuckled. "Actually, I know she is planning a huge expedition in the next few years. To search some unknown parts of Albion to see what they are like."

"That would be fun, but also quite dangerous." Hammer frowned

"It's Sparrow. You can't mention even mention a ball without her going off to avoid such a conversation. She even suggested bringing in a few monster to a ball to liven things up." Edward smiled.

"Good to see she hasn't changed much then." Garth said. They reached the castle and gasped, it had been decorated for the occasion.

"Follow me." Edward told them. They headed in side where Rose and Sparrow were walking across the upper floor.

"I never expected them to come…What am I going to do now? I am still so mad at them, but I don't want them to get mad at me, and Urgh…" Sparrow sighed "I don't know what to do!"

"well, first keep calm. I'll ask Jasper to bring up some tea, you know you can't get too stressed. It makes you ill. Then, I suggest you sit down with them, talk. I bet Edward has already told them how you are feeling." Rose told her calmly. "If you don't feel ready for that, take a little break for now. The last few days has been rough, and you had to deal with that incident in Westcliff. Goodness knows you need a little time to clear your mind."

"I guess." Sparrow muttered. They vanished down a hall, Walter approached Edward and the Heroes.

"I say give her an hour. Jasper's making her that special tea from Afuna." Walter said

"Right, so, I guess we should show you to the rooms Sparrow left for you." Edward looked at the other heroes. They just nodded.


	77. The peace celebration

"So, everything is ready?" Sparrow asked Rose as they entered the dining hall. Walter, Edward and the heroes were eating. Sparrow and Rose had been running a little late.

"Yep, I think so. I'll go over the check list one more time after dinner." Rose nodded. "You guys didn't do a bad job in the planning." She added as they sat down.

"So, you were doubting us?" Walter asked

"A little." Rose admitted. Sparrow sat in an awkward silence. Obviously wanting to talk to her friends, but also still feeling a little mad at them.

"Albion is doing pretty well." Hammer was the first to speak.

"Yeah, it was demanding work, but we got there." Sparrow nodded.

"We heard about the confrontation with Ceribeth." Garth looked at her. Sparrow began to laugh.

"He didn't believe heroes existed." Sparrow grinned "And I got half of his army. Seems like despite being queen for a few months, I was a better ruler then he." Sparrow looked pleased with herself.

"Oh, um, Sparrow. You should also tell Reaver what you did to Bloodstone." Edward looked at her.

"What did you do?" Reaver looked at her annoyed.

"Turned it into a nice small town." Sparrow shrugged.

"You did what?" Reaver gasped.

"Well, I had to do something. That place was a wreck, and no sense of law whatsoever. Now it is a respectful port town." Sparrow told him. "I left your manor alone, so you can return to it if you wish. But, there are now rules set in place and you must follow them." Reaver glared at her, she looked at him with an unimpressed expression. "of course, if you had kept in contact, you could have been a part of the discussion process and had a say." Sparrow added. A maid placed her meal before her along with a cup of tea, Sparrow took a sip and smiled slightly.

"We should have kept in contact, we know." Hammer frowned

"Well, that's in the past." Sparrow said, wishing to avoid the subject.

"Sparrow, what have I said about avoiding topics you don't like?" Rose glanced at her.

"Talking about them because bottling it up isn't good for me. But I have been fine so far, so leave me too it." Sparrow replied, Rose sighed.

"She's usually like this." Rose said

"We know, she's always been that way. I have been keeping an eye on her since Lucien first attacked her." Garth smiled "But Rose is right, bottling up your feelings is never good"

"Neither is letting out my emotions in this particular place. Maybe somewhere far from people.2 Sparrow looked at him, her eye dark "Maybe Blaike will let me vent my emotions in the Spire." Rose looked at her sadly, before glancing at the heroes. Aside from Reaver, Garth and Hammer looked terrible.

"Sparrow…" Rose stopped as Sparrow glanced at her, she could see the anger raging inside her.

"Jasper, can you make a cup of the special tea sent by Afuna?" Sparrow spoke softly. The butler went to the kitchens. Sparrow tried to calm herself, but she looked up as Bob entered the dining hall.

"Your majesty, you have some surprise guests." Bob smiled. Everyone else looked up, Rose smiled happily.

"Afuna, Kojo and Tatonga!" Sparrow got to her feet. "What a fantastic surprise." She rushed over and embraced them.

"Dear Sparrow, we got a special invitation from Rose. We will be happy to join you in such a momentous occasion."

"Rose…" Sparrow began

"She did explain you may have guests, but could not count on them and thus hoped we would be a big enough surprise to cheer you up. And once we arrived, we met Tatonga. We are also considering making a trading deal with them." Kojo smiled

"You have brought much luck to our small kingdom, and with the chance Albion and Aurora were once connected, I felt it was only right I join you for this celebration." Tatonga took Sparrow's hand. "And Rose also invited me.

"I am glad you are all here, Oh, Jasper!" Sparrow called. The Butler rushed out in worry. When he saw the kingdom rulers he smiled in relief.

"I shall have their rooms prepared immediately." Jasper bowed. Afuna noticed the heroes.

"I see you guests must have shown up." She said

"Yes, quite unexpected, much like you. This is Hammer the hero of strength, Garth the hero of Will and Reaver the hero of skill. They aided me in my journey and Lucien's defeat." Sparrow introduced them. "Heroes, this is Queen Afuna and King Kojo of the Kingdom of Baomor, and this is Tatonga, leader of Aurora."

"Pleasure." Garth nodded.

"Nice to meet you.2 Hammer nodded. Reaver just looked at them. Kojo was glaring at him.

"And, of course you know Reaver, him being Pirate king and the biggest man whore in our history." Sparrow frowned at him

"You judge me too harshly." Reaver said

"Do I?" Sparrow looked at him

"Sounds pretty accurate to me." Hammer smirked at him.

"Would you like to see how Skill I am?" Reaver glared at her.

"Okay, Rules. No weapons." Sparrow said quickly. "Aside from myself and the guards." The hero of Skill and Strength grumbled at each other. Sparrow looked between them and sighed. She turned to the other rulers. "Please come with me, Rose can you have a meal prepared and brought up to the lounge room please?"

"Of course." Rose nodded. They left the room. Rose looked at the heroes. "Good show guys. Please don't annoy her anymore…"

"When the day of the celebration arrived, Sparrow happily began it.

"It has been 10 years, 10 years since a mad man was stopped. This is a momentous day, worthy of celebration throughout the land. So, let it begin!" Sparrow smiled, the people cheered and the biggest celebration in Albion got underway. The people mingled with the leaders, Sparrow watched with a smile.

"Sparrow?" Hammer came up behind her, Sparrow turned. "I'm so sorry…I really am. After what happened with Lucien, I decided I didn't want to fight. I really wanted to escape my fighting life, I never considered how much leaving so suddenly would hurt you. I should have written, and I am a bad friend for not keeping in touch…" Hammer bowed her head. "I know I am not the type of person you want as a friend. I would like you to know I am incredibly sorry for everything." Sparrow was silent, without a word, she hugged Hammer.

"I'm sorry too. I just let myself fall to my feelings." Sparrow said, she looked up at Hammer tearfully. "I'm glad you're here, I really am."

"Come here." Hammer laughed, they hugged again "We're a right old pair."

"Agreed. How long will you be staying in Albion?" Sparrow asked

"about a week, starting today." Hammer answered

"Likewise." Garth stood nearby.

"I don't even need to ask where Reaver is, do I?" Sparrow asked, the heroes glanced into the crowd. Sure enough, there was Reaver, surrounded by women. "Is it me, or is it tempting to throw something at him?" Sparrow asked

"Very tempting." Hammer nodded.

"Oh, Bob." Sparrow stopped the guard.

"Yes Sparrow?" He asked

"Can you go and get Reaver for me? I need to speak to him." Sparrow told him, he nodded and walked off.

"That's the guard you befriended in the Spire, right? Edward said he was back." Hammer watched him go.

"Yeah. I am quite relieved about that." Sparrow nodded. Reaver joined them.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asked

"Just wondering, how long are you staying this time?" Sparrow looked up at him.

"Well, I will be returning to Bloodstone at the earliest convenience." Reaver said.

"So, you'll be staying in Albion then, good." Sparrow smiled.

"Is my presences that much of a delight for you?" Reaver smirked

"Well, you are staying in Albion means you have to do what I tell you too." Sparrow told him cheerfully. "Besides, I could use your advice with skill."

"I thought your skill was good." Hammer said

"It was, but I have one eye. I can't aim properly, and could use your advice on what I could do." Sparrow nodded.

"I could help you, but your aim will always be off." Reaver told her.

"Thought so." Sparrow sighed. "Well, at least I have a week with you guys. I am really glad you all came. Just warn me before you go rushing off again, and please keep in contact."

"We will." Garth and Hammer nodded.

The rest of the celebration went well. That night, Rose saw Sparrow happily talking with her hero friends in the library, they were exchanging stories.

"Good to see them happy as a group." Edward joined her.

"Agreed, I hate seeing Sparrow so angry and sad." Rose said

"That and together, the four of them are the most powerful group. Together they can't be defeated." Edward added.

"If they all stayed in Albion…we would always be safe from harm." Rose muttered, Edward nodded in agreement.


End file.
